Once Upon National City
by Tear of Light
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our favorite Danvers sisters and the people around them. #21: Everyone knew not to wash the whites with the reds. That didn't stop Kara from doing just that though. Rao, Alex was going to kill her! Kara & Alex. Humor/Hurt/Comfort.
1. There's No Such Thing As Vampires

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Only a season late to this fandom, but better late than never, right? XD As a new fan of Supergirl, to the TV series at least, I couldn't resist exploring the untold stories of our favorite heroine(s) as many in the fandom do. Keep in mind, everything I know about Supergirl is based on the TV series. I have not and did not read the comics. So without further ado, enjoy!_

 _This will be an ongoing drabble series with random updates. From Canon to AU, there will be a little something for everyone. :)_

 _The cover art for this drabble series was taken from_ _The Adventures of Supergirl Online Comic # 9, Page 5_ _which can be viewed at www,readcomics,tv/comic/the-adventures-of-supergirl (replace commas with periods)  
_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES_

 _Guest - Thanks for the comment! I'm happy you enjoyed it. :)_

 _Badassfox – Well hello there! Fancy meeting you here. XD Glad you enjoyed this particular drabble. It was a lot of fun to write something in a different fandom. While I know of Overwatch, I don't have any plans to write in that fandom. I have way too many things on my plate right now. Lol. That said, expect more in the Supergirl fandom. There's still plenty fun stories to explore here. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** As if the alien menace from Fort Rozz wasn't enough, now they had to deal with this supernatural mumbo jumbo? Ah well, all in a day's work. Kara & Alex. Supernatural/Family.

* * *

*** ~ There's No Such Thing as Vampires ~ ***

"Hank, talk to me."

Supergirl's boots kicked up a cloud of dust as she landed, Kara quickly glancing around the area to see if she'd been noticed. Nothing within a hundred foot radius moved, so she took that as a good sign.

 _=Still no word from Agent Danvers' team, Supergirl,=_ J'onn's voice came through the radio. _=We've been trying to reach her for the past ten minutes but there's been no response.=  
_

Frowning at this news, Kara squinted, calling upon her x-ray vision to give her a better look around. Unfortunately for her, the preliminary scan was of no use as this particular area was laden with lead. It wasn't intentional of course, in the sense that it was meant to keep something hidden away from a Kryptonian's prying eyes. Lead was just what the majority of the things around here were made of.

 _=We're experiencing higher than usual interference in the area which could be impeding communications. That could explain why our initial scans haven't yielded much insight as to what's going on down there.=_

"There is a lot of lead around here," she explained, Kara slowly making her way towards the building looming over her. "Maybe that's the issue."

 _=Perhaps,=_ J'onn said. _=Even so, something doesn't add up here.=_

Currently, Kara stood in the yard of an abandoned factory, a lost relic from National City's industrial era. While she vaguely remembered snippets of humanity's more primitive beginnings from her lessons as a child, none of what she learned in school after coming to Earth had any relevance here.

 _=Do you see anything?=_

"Nothing yet," Kara replied, slowly striding up to the remnants of what looked to be the main manufacturing plant of the place.

 _=Keep me posted.=_

"I will."

A week ago, the DEO caught wind of strange happenings in this area, one involving eerie sounds and unexplained wailing. At first, it was assumed to be a marketing stunt of some kind, for some company, what with Halloween just a week away. It wouldn't be unheard of after all, because really, what better place to host a Halloween soiree than an old, broken down factory? Then people started disappearing, forcing the DEO's current investigation.

A blur of motion.

Kara spun around, her cape swirling just as she barely caught sight of something ducking behind a piece of rusted machinery fifteen feet to her right. Squinting, she used her x-ray vision again, this time it actually working, but her gaze was met with nothing. There was nothing behind the dilapidated tech, nothing aside from dirt, rocks, and other rusting equipment. Making no headway, Kara took to the air hoping the added height would help her locate whatever it was she saw.

"Hank," Kara said hesitantly. "There's something here."

 _=Agent Danvers?=_ questioned the Director of the DEO.

"No," Kara said, looking this way and that. "Something else."

Even from up this high, Kara could see nothing out of the ordinary. To the naked eye, it looked like any other abandoned factory in the manufacturing sector, a place with rusting pieces of National City's history. Most of the machinery outside the main factory was falling apart by now, the original owners of this place having filed for bankruptcy dozens of years ago. But even though this place had been forgotten by both humanity and time for well over a century, it was very clear something was going on here. Kara just didn't know what it was yet. And that didn't sit very well with the Kryptonian.

 _=Satellite imagery shows you're still alone, Supergirl,_ J'onn said. _We've been-=_

Whatever the Martian was going to say was cut off by a shriek, one that startled Kara, and she had super hearing. Whatever it was, she should have heard from a mile away, but she hadn't, not until now. Spinning around to face whatever made that horrific sound, all Kara saw was a mass of black before she was tackled out of the air with enough force to leave even her breathless.

 _=Supergirl!=_

For the next thirty seconds, all there was the frantic struggle against snapping fangs and shrieking cries. It was insane how strong her attacker was, nearly as strong as her, something which made Kara wonder if she had blown out her powers again, or was about to, given how demanding the last few days were when it came to fighting Fort Rozz escapees. Thankfully, all it took was a blast of Heat Vision to the shoulder to send the creature fleeing, Kara breathlessly watching as it disappeared out of sight half engulfed in flames.

 _=Supergirl! Report!=_ J'onn shouted over the radio.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Kara said, frazzled, as she jumped to her feet. "It didn't hurt me."

Shakily, Kara scanned the area again, only to find herself alone once more.

 _=What was that thing?=_

"I…" Kara began, hands gripping at her hair as she tried to process what just happened. "Y-You saw that?"

 _=We're not sure what we saw,=_ J'onn said earnestly. _=From what we could see, it looked like a shadow.=_

Swallowing thickly, Kara let out a shuddering breath.

"I think... that was what was left of Agent McGregor," she said thickly, her throat tight.

 _=Was… ?=_

Inhaling deeply, Kara closed her eyes for a moment to think.

Kara has seen a lot of things in her lifetime. Different planets. Different races. Different types of food. Yet while she had seen a lot of scary things up until now, her own attempts at cooking being high up on that list, nothing compared to what she had just fought against.

"That thing… whatever it was," Kara said, opening her eyes again, her heart still beating frantically in her chest. "It definitely wore DEO standard issue. And it had streaks in its hair like Agent McGregor."

A shaking hand through blonde hair.

"But that was certainly not the Agent McGregor I know."

The fangs were nothing new. Many Fort Rozz escapees had fangs, claws and any number of other, questionable looking body parts. Yet it wasn't so much the fangs snapping at her neck that really got to Kara this time. No, what really shook her up was the thing's eyes. They were black, blacker than the void of space. For a moment, it was like she was trapped inside of the Black Mercy again, staring into her illusionary Mother's black eyes once the parasite realized Kara was fighting back against it. Expect this time it was real, and that's what scared Kara the most.

Was this all a horrible nightmare again?

 _=Damn it,=_ J'onn muttered under his breath, yanking Kara out of her spiraling thoughts. _=Agent Vasques! I need you to pull up the prisoner records from Fort Rozz again. I need to know which one of them have the ability to physically alter their victim's DNA.=_

Inhaling deeply, trying to calm her already frayed nerves, Kara's mind swirled with thoughts of how to proceed. Backup was on the way, J'onn having told her so during her flight over here. So technically, she could just wait until the others arrived. But if she did-

"Wait," Kara said stilling, her eyes darting back to the last spot she saw the creature which attacked her. "Wasn't Agent McGregor on the team sent here with Alex?"

Barking out a few more orders in the background, J'onn answered her a few seconds later.

 _=He was,=_ was all the hiding-in-plain-sight alien said.

Kara swore her heart stopped.

"Hank!" she exclaimed, wide eyed, Kara's face paling. "If Agent McGregor was turned into that, what about Alex!?"

* * *

Alex couldn't have stopped her heart from thundering in her ears even if she tried to right now. What should have been an easy reconnaissance mission quickly turned into something from the most horrendously written horror movie. That shouldn't have been a surprise really. She hunted aliens for a living after all. Yet, even so, Alex couldn't say with a one hundred percent certainty that that's what she was tracking right now. Or rather, what was currently hunting her.

Her back resting against the sole exit to this particular room (a small utility room Alex guessed), Alex nervously popped out the clip from her standard issue hand gun to take an ammo count before slamming the clip back into her gun again, raising her firearm up next to her head a moment later.

Get in. Assess if there was actually a plausible threat. Then get out.

That's all this should have been.

Satellite imagery of the area showed nothing. No heat signatures. No unexplainable readings of any sort. No life. So really, this mission should have been a piece of cake.

Alex should have known better.

The echoing shriek from the hallway outside had Alex scrambling away from the non descript steel door at her back in an instant. Scurrying against the opposite wall to the door, her gun pointed at the exit, Alex's breaths came out as tight gasps as she did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She waited.

Agent Daniels was the first to disappear. Upon entering the abandoned factory, a heavy feeling of unease settled upon Alex's shoulders, one she couldn't shake for the life of her. Couple that with the radios acting up for no good reason, something was obviously wrong with this place, but Alex ignored that feeling in favor of the facts. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, visually at least, they pushed forward, spreading out and sweeping the area in the typical Alpha search pattern with Alex taking the lead. After a fruitless five minutes of searching, to which they found nothing, they met back again about a quarter of the way into the factory's main floor to take stock. That's when they realized Agent Daniels wasn't amongst them, that and the radios were now useless, the tech putting out more static than anything else.

The clattering stopped just outside of the room, Alex gritting her teeth in tense anticipation as she stared at the door. Blinking rapidly, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face, Alex held her breath, her trigger finger twitching. How long the silent standoff stretched on for, she didn't know, but the moment the door was violently ripped from its hinges, and even before it hit the ground dented and cracked, Alex opened fire.

Agent Sawyer was the next to disappear. Like Agent Daniels before her, Agent Sawyer was nowhere to be found after the team came back together after searching for their first, missing squad mate. It was as if the two agents had never existed in the first place. But they did, and Alex somehow knew they had suffered a much more horrible fate than simply vanishing into thin air.

And she was right.

God, how Alex hated being right in this case.

What was formerly Agent Sawyer leaped at Alex, shrieking like a banshee. Maw agape, excessively long and sharpened canines shining even in this low light, the creature practically flew at her, fingers curled like claws in the air front of it, its eyes blacker than the blackest night. Alex's aim was dead on, bullets striking her attacker in the upper torso. Yet just like before, they did nothing. Mentally cursing in five different languages, Alex ducked and rolled, the creature flying wide over her head as she did so. The moment she was on her feet again, Alex was out the door and running, but not before leaving a present behind, namely a grenade which exploded mere seconds later. Stumbling after the explosion went off, with no idea where she was going, Alex didn't stop running. There were more of those things running amok in this place with her Alex knew, the elder Danvers already hearing another one not far behind.

After Agent Sawyer's disappearance, the rest of the team stuck together as they searched for their missing colleagues. But by then, it was already too late. What was originally thought to be just one attacker, likely a Fort Rozz alien they had yet to face, quickly turned out to be a small army of those things, those… monstrosities, the DEO agents not standing a chance when the lot of them attacked them all at once. Forced to scatter just to survive, the last thing Alex saw of her team was gunfire and chaos.

Racing towards a T-junction, Alex pulled a sharp right turn, nearly losing her balance as she did so. Somehow managing to stay on her feet, she picked up the pace again, the angry snarls of the thing chasing her already echoing in her ears.

Conventional weaponry didn't work. Alex might as well have been shooting rubber bands at these abominations for all the good bullets did her. And even if conventional weaponry did have some sort of effect, Alex knew she could not fight one-on-one with these creatures and win. They were faster, stronger, and more agile than she could ever be. They were also like animals, erratic, unpredictable, and feral. There was no logic to their actions, no tell tale hints of what they were thinking. Unlike the aliens the DEO had fought up until now, there was no rationale to them, no pattern Alex could discern to figure out how they would behave next. There was only hunger and blood lust. And madness.

Alex heard it before she saw it. Gun whipping to the side at the blurred mass streaking at her from an adjoining corridor on the right, Alex managed to fire off two rounds before she was tackled hard to the concrete floor on her stomach. Somehow managing to keep a hold of her gun, the DEO agent scrabbled against the weight on her back, Alex frantically trying to shake her attacker loose. In spite of adrenaline rush giving her an extra boost of strength, the monster held fast, its foul breath making the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Desperation setting in, Alex snapped her elbow backwards without warning, the creature yelping when it connected with its head. Unfortunately, that was the only chance Alex would get to defend herself, her attacker soon snaring a handful of hair before her head was violently yanked to the right.

"Ah!"

Pain exploded outwards from the left side of her neck as fangs pierced flesh, the sheer suddenness of it freezing Alex in her spot. Taking advantage of this sudden lack of resistance, the abomination on Alex's back sunk its fangs deeper into her neck, a freezing cold hand pressing the DEO agent's head down into the floor roughly. An agonized gasp escaping her, Alex raised her gun only for her arm to be smashed down into the concrete next to her, the force of the blow breaking bones. Alex's gun slipped from her fingers as she screamed in pain.

She had to hang on.

Help was on the way.

Or at least that's what Alex mentally repeated to herself over and over again, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as her strength and blood was drained from her in the most excruciating way. Not that she ever doubted J'onn or her sister, of course. Her boss, while usually stoic most of the time, was one of the most caring people, or rather aliens, that she knew. Second to Kara. And Supergirl? Well, she was Supergirl for crying out loud! Neither of them would ever leave Alex alone knowing she was in danger. Having lost radio contact with both of them for who knows how long now, Alex could only imagine what the two of them must be thinking.

They were coming for her. Alex knew it. She just needed to give them a little bit more time.

Eyes fluttering as lightheadedness quickly swept over her, Alex pushed past her pain in favor of reaching downwards with her free hand for her boot. Finding the familiar and well-worn handle of her favorite combat knife, Alex's fingers wrapped around the length of it before retracting the blade from its sheath and stabbing viciously at the thing on top of her.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The monstrosity on top of her jerked in surprised, the shriek it made making Alex's ears ring. The next she knew, the knife was ripped out of her hand and Alex was flipped over and slammed to the ground on her back. Hissing from the new, throbbing pain now pulsing at the back of head, Alex finally came face to face with the beast that had been tormenting her all this time. It was Agent Avery, or rather, what was left of the soldier, Agent Avery's face now a deathly shade of pale, the man's eyes black. Alex's combat knife stuck out of his side.

Alex clenched her jaw, her heart dropping with the realization that another of her squad mates was now gone. Turned into one of those… things… While she may not have been the best of friends with Agent Sawyer or Agent Avery, their loss still hit her hard. Watching as the monster Agent Avery had become pulled her combat knife from its side and tossed it away, a bitter anger surged through her, Alex's eyes narrowing as she made a silent vow to stop this thing here and now, before anyone else got hurt.

Alex didn't know how she was going to do it, but the women in the Danvers family were stubborn to a fault, Alex the most. So if there was anyone who could turn things around, it would be her. Somehow she would get out of this mess, Alex at that very moment calling upon every bit of resilience and smarts that she was known for.

With the knife gone, the creature turned its focus on her again. Glaring defiantly at the beast as it opened its jaw wide, the red of her blood dripping from its lips and down to its chin, Alex smirked before punching the monster in the chin with her good hand, stunning it.

"That all you got?" she taunted.

Using that momentary reprieve, Alex quickly twisted onto her side grabbing at her fallen gun, the DEO agent biting back a whimper as she jostled her broken arm in the process. Turning back to face her attacker, all Alex saw was a flash of teeth, the elder Danvers just barely bringing up her weapon in time between them, the monster biting down on the casing of her gun instead of her face. Releasing a snarl of her own, Alex fought a losing battle of strength, the monstrosity that was Agent Avery quickly pressing her down onto her back again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Two beams of hot blue heat sliced the air above Alex's head, Supergirl's Heat Vision hitting the abomination on top of Alex square in the chest. Former Agent Avery shrieked upon contact, the force of the blast knocking the abomination backwards, its entire being engulfed in flames within seconds.

"Alex!"

Scrambling backwards away from the writhing, flaming mass near her feet, Alex couldn't but gasp for breath as she watched her former colleague screech and burn.

"Alex! Are you alright!?"

"K-Kara?"

Turning to look over her shoulder for the source of that voice, strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her from behind, Alex momentarily flinching before she realized whom those arms belonged to.

"Oh Rao, Alex! I was so scared!" the Krytonian said, holding on to her tightly.

Inhaling shakily and ignoring the liquid warmth running down the side of her neck, Alex allowed herself to lean back into her sister's embrace.

"I know," Alex said as the screams and flames finally died down, leaving only ash behind. Taking in another deep breath, the tension in her muscles finally dissipating, she reached up with her good hand and intertwined her fingers with her sister's.

"I was scared too."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Alex said, a hand covering the bandage on her neck as she tiredly looked at her boss.

It was night time now, Alex back at the DEO – the DEO's med bay specifically – sitting on one of the cots in the room. Six hours had passed since her fateful excursion to the National City's manufacturing district, what happened there to haunt her for many days to come.

"Those things… that we fought back there, were actually… vampires...?"

Kara, who sat next to her sister on the cot and still in her Supergirl outfit, rubbed Alex's shoulder comfortingly, a protective arm wrapped around her older sibling's back. Alex gave the Kryptonian a grateful smile.

"As much as I don't want to believe it myself, Alex," J'onn said, his arms crossed over his chest. "I cannot dispute the facts."

The facts. Alex would have snorted had she not actually looked over the data itself.

"How... is that even possible?"

The hand on her neck dropping down to her side again, Alex looked down at her cast covered arm currently tied up in a sling and frowned as she recalled the events leading up to this point.

The creature, or rather, the vampire that had started this mess was… very old to say the least. At least a few centuries old. The approximate age of the thing was really hard to pinpoint however, probably due to the fact that the only thing they salvaged of it after the battle was its ashes, most of which blew away in the wind before they could collect much of it. It took an excessively long time to kill, that monster, even with Supergirl and her impervious self there.

Having fed on the blood of half of Alex's team and its victims before, turning them into abominations themselves, the damn thing was nearly indestructible. Couple that with newly turned vampires running amok, it was amazing Alex and the remainder of her squad even got out of there alive and in one piece. Thankfully, only the centuries old vampire had the ability to turn people into vampires and not its victims. Something about the newly turned vampires not being in full control of this abilities yet. Had that not been the case… well, Alex really didn't want to think about the what ifs.

"It's something we'll figure out soon enough, I'm sure," J'onn said, closing the distance between them. "In the meantime, you two should get some rest."

Her mind already swirling with possible theories, Alex opened her mouth to protest.

"Take tomorrow off," the Martian said, his voice brokering no argument. "That's an order. Don't fight me on this."

Resting a hand on both of their shoulders, J'onn squeezed gently. "Nationally City can survive a day without either of you."

Too exhausted to dispute that fact and feeling rather spent, Alex just nodded her head, Kara doing the same before leaning against her and resting her head against Alex's.

"Try not to have too much fun without us," Kara said with a chuckle, earning her a grin from the man (or rather alien) whom both of them looked up to like a father.

"No promises," J'onn said, the Director of the DEO smiling before leaving the two of them alone to carry on his duties.

Reveling in the quiet, Alex sighed audibly before closing her eyes. Desk work was going to suck for the next few weeks until her arm healed, but she supposed there were worse fates to be had.

"Homeland marathon tonight?"

Leave it to Kara to cheer her up when she was down.

Alex smiled. "Sure."

"Do you want to call our usual place or should I?"

"Pizza and potstickers?" she queried, Alex already knowing the answer to that question.

"You know it," Kara said, the smile clearly heard in her voice.

With her eyes still closed, a mischievous smirk stretched across Alex's face as a wicked idea came to mind.

"Actually, I was thinking of having something else tonight."

"Oh?" Kara hummed, her head still resting against Alex's.

"Yeah," Alex said, her smirk turning into a full blown grin. "I was thinking of something along the lines of steak."

Kara shifted next to her, snuggling against her more. "Steak? That's different."

Alex shrugged.

"I guess all of this just worked up my appetite," she said, biting her lip. It was so hard not to explode in a fit of laughter right now, but somehow Alex managed to keep quiet.

"What I wouldn't give for a huge, blood dripping steak right now..."

Moaning for added effect, Alex licked her lips noisily. "Mmm… blood..."

Kara stiffened next to her, the arm around her shoulders tightening as Supergirl pulled back slightly to sit up.

"A-Alex…?"

"Kara?" Alex said huskily, her eyes half hooded as she glanced at her sister. Dark hazels met wide blues before Alex's gaze dropped to her sibling's neck. Licking her lips again, Alex nearly howled with laughter as Kara's throat bobbed when she swallowed.

"U-Umm…." the Kryptonian stuttered, jittery.

A teethy smile.

"Just kidding!" Alex laughed, unable to hold back the giggles any longer. Cuddling up against her sister again, head on Kara's shoulder, Alex chuckled when her sister squeaked at her initial touch.

"A-Alex!" Kara exclaimed, gaping like a fish for the better part of thirty seconds. "That's not funny! Don't do that! I seriously thought that you-"

"That I what?" Alex said lifting her head to look at her younger sibling. She nearly chortled at Kara's expression. "That I turned into a vampire?"

Kara puffed out her cheeks indignantly, her face pink. "That you were going to bite me!"

Alex laughed again, curling her good arm around her ruffled sister, hugging her as Supergirl pouted. "Oh Kara, you're so gullible. Don't ever change."

"Alex…." Kara whined.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This takes place after Season 1's episode of "For the Girl Who Has Everything" and before the Episode "Falling". I figured that with all the alien madness that happens on a daily basis, I might as well throw in some supernatural stuff into the mix just because. Lol._

 _For those of you confused by the whole back and forth between Hank and J'onn when referring to the Martian Manhunter in this drabble, you'll notice that Kara only calls J'onn 'Hank' over the comm, as this takes place before the episode "Falling". Kara consciously makes sure she doesn't out J'onn as an alien to the rest of the DEO. J'onn does something similar, only calling Alex by her first name when they are in private._

 _Regarding the vampires in this piece, I'm not really relying on any particular source for the mythology. Just the basics, that being they have fangs, suck blood, can turn their victims into vampires (the main vampire at least), and they really don't feel pain (because they're dead) and are super strong. That and they pretty much combust from fire. Beyond that, I've tweaked their appearance a bit (black eyes instead of the typical red) and how they sound (shrieking/screeching instead of hissing) to make them a bit more scary given this time of the year._

 _Happy Halloween everyone! Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. To Eat, Or Not To Eat

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Oh look! Another drabble! Who's up from some Danvers sisters shenanigans? XD_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES_

 _Guest – Thanks for the comment. The pouting was great on Kara's part, wasn't it? XD Thanks for reading!_

 _Badassfax – Thanks for the review! :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. I laughed so hard when Alex snuck that booze out of the freezer. She's hilarious. XD_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Everyone had their quirks. Kara knew that. But this, this being Alexandra Danvers, DEO Agent Extraordinaire and Kara's very own sister, this was something else entirely. Family/Humor. Alex & Kara.

* * *

*** ~ To Eat, Or Not To Eat ~ ***

"Alex, what are you doing?"

It was a nice, calm day in National City. Quite the refresher if Kara could say so herself, given all the alien related incidents as of late.

"Hmm?" Alex said with a spoon in her mouth.

Kara watched in disgust as her sister pulled the spoon out of her mouth, only to scoop up another glob of white before eating it.

After finishing her article for Snapper earlier than expected, Kara decided an impromptu hangout with her favorite (and only) sibling was in order. Given the crazy past few days they had, it was certainly deserved, and Kara planned to take full advantage of it. As Alex had the day off today, after dropping off her initial draft to her boss, Kara dashed over to the Alex's apartment, but not without dropping by their favorite Chinese takeout place first.

"What are you doing?" Kara repeated, the kryptonian fighting down the urge to hurl. It was getting harder and harder for Kara to finish the last of the potstickers, what with Alex continuing to devour her _treat_.

A raised eyebrow.

"I'm eating lunch with you while catching up on some reading?" Alex half stated, half questioned. The DEO agent's gaze dropped to the iPad in her hand before rising again to meet Kara's appalled look.

Alex frowned. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Kara's nose scrunched up in revolt.

"Lunch?" she said. " _Lunch?_ You call that lunch? What is wrong with you? That's… That's disgusting!"

Kara loved her sister. She really did. Quirks and all. Everyone had them. It's what made people unique and interesting. But quirks or not, there were some things she could not overlook. And this was one of them.

"Disgusting?" Alex repeated, setting down her iPad on the table. Giving her sister her full attention, the elder Danvers chuckled. "I'm guessing you've never eaten it out of the jar before?"

Kara shuddered. "Eat it out of the jar? Why would I ever want to eat _that_ out of the jar?!"

Winn liked his action figures. James had his _super_ friends. J'onn loved his Chocos. But this, this being Alexandra Danvers, DEO Agent Extraordinaire and Kara's very own sister, this was something else entirely.

Alex merely shrugged. "I like it."

"And here I thought your punk rock phase was strange," Kara mumbled to herself.

An amused laugh.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in there?"

Kara sputtered. "Jealous- Wha- Why would I ever be jealous of mayo for Rao's sake?"

"Whoever said I was eating mayo?" Alex asked, grinning.

Kara rolled her eyes and pointed at the jar sitting on the table next to Alex's plate.

"Hello? It says so on the label."

"Does it really?"

Alex quirked a look at the jar.

Okay. Now this was getting ridiculous.

"Alright!" Kara said, using her super speed to snatch her sister's beloved mayo off the table. "I think you've had enough for today."

Momentarily stunned by this, Alex soon got her wits about her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing, Kara?"

Kara's silent celebration for turning the tables on her sister quickly died when she realized she had no idea what to do next. So caught up in confiscating the source of her repulsion, the kryptonian had completely forgotten about the carry through. Knowing her sister, Alex was probably planning some pretty hefty retaliation right now. And while Kara's counter measure in these situations was pouting, Alex was notorious for her puppy dog eyes, something even J'onn couldn't win against.

"I'm-"

Kara swallowed nervously as Alex's eyes narrowed some, the elder Danvers watching her like a hawk. She almost flinched when the DEO agent uncrossed her arms and held out her hand.

"Kara."

Acting braver than she actually felt right now (because really, if J'onn couldn't win, how could she?), Kara scrounged up ever last bit of courage she had and hugged the mayo jar to chest.

"No."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you just say?"

There was an unspoken threat in that question, Alex's voice dropping an octave as those words were spoken. Despite the fact that Kara was stronger, faster, and could fly, amongst other things, none of that really mattered when it came to an angry Alex Danvers. For all the weaknesses humans, especially when compared to aliens, hell really hath no fury like a royally pissed off Alex.

Oh boy. She was in for it now.

"No more," Kara said, swallowing reluctantly. "This is gross, and bad for you, and obviously making your loopy, and-"

The sweet, sweet smell of sugar.

Kara blinked, the superhero looking around in confusion before her gaze settled on the jar in her grasp.

"Is that… Is that pudding I smell?"

And just like that, Alex went from menacing to sheepish in less than a second.

Absolutely and utterly confused by this sudden turn of events, Kara took another sniff of the jar in her hand, the sugary scent invading her nose once again.

"Kara," Alex said, realizing where things were going. "Don't-"

Paying her sister no heed, Kara poked her finger inside of the mayo jar, scooped up a blob of white, and then stuck the same finger in her mouth. She nearly moaned as her taste buds went alight on vanilla pudding.

"Alex," Kara sighed dreamily. The last time she had pudding was like... forever ago. Not really, but whatever.

"How long have you been hiding pudding in your mayo jar?"

Knowing that she had lost this one, Alex propped her elbow up on the table and rested her cheek against her palm.

"Since we were kids and you used to eat all the pudding whenever Mom brought some home," her sister freely admitted.

Kara jerked backwards as if she was physically struck in the face. "W-What?"

"Don't _what_ me," Alex said, snatching her beloved pudding back while Kara was in shock. The DEO agent immediately dug her spoon into it again, swallowing down a hefty spoonful of sugary goodness.

Oh, the pout was on now.

"Aleeeexxx," Kara whined after her initial shock. "That was so meeaaaaaannn! How could you do that to me? You know how much I love pudding!"

Kara reached out to take the jar back only for Alex to step backwards away from the table and her, keeping it just out of reach.

"Oh stop it," Alex said waving Kara off with the spoon in her hand. "You can buy pudding any time you want. It's not my fault you don't."

"But Alex," Kara bemoaned, reaching across the table again only for her sister to back away once more. "The pudding you get always tastes better."

"Only because it's mine," Alex snorted, giving Kara an amused look. "Which is why I started hiding it all those years ago. If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten any."

"But in the mayo jar?" Kara sniffled, utterly devastated as she sprawled across the table in defeat.

"Genius, isn't it?" Alex grinned. "I have never known another person who hates mayo more than you do."

"Aleeeeeexxxxxxxx…"

The elder Danvers, now sitting comfortably on the couch and way out of arms reach, just shook her head. Kara whimpered miserably.

"Seriously?" Alex said, incredulous.

Kara pouted some more, looking longingly at the jar in her sister's hand.

A heavy exhale.

"I don't believe this," Alex muttered to herself.

Kara still heard it anyway.

"Well?" Alex said, drawing Kara's attention to her again. "Are you just going to whine all day or are you going to help me finish this?"

Alex held up the mayo jar and wiggled it.

Kara's head popped up from the table, her baby blues filled with hope. "Really?"

Alex rolled her eyes before gesturing to the couch next her. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Forgoing a trip to the kitchen to snag another spoon, Kara squealed as she leaped over the table, landing in her sister's lap a second later.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed in surprise, laughing.

Using that surprise to her advantage, Kara easily stole the spoon from her sister's hand, the kryptonian wasting no time in digging into the pudding with gusto.

"Thanks Sis!" she said around a mouthful of pudding. "You're the best! Love you!"

Snuggling up against the DEO agent like she used to when they were kids, Kara couldn't stop the happy smile from stretching across her face as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Alex rested her head against hers.

"Yeah, yeah," her sister said in exasperation. "Love you too, you dork."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This drabble was inspired by the "100+ Things to Do Before You Die" list I came across the other day while bored at work. # 28 on that list was "Put vanilla pudding in a mayo jar and eat in public"._

 _Some people have a serious thing against mayonnaise. Or condiments in general. I thought it would be hilarious for Kara to have an aversion to mayo. Lol._

 _In the comics, J'onn J'onzz had an addiction to Chocos. For those curious to learn more about it, you can read up on it here (replace commas with periods): dc,wikia,com/wiki/Chocos_

 _And finally, on an unrelated note, anyone else found it hilarious when Alex snuck the booze out of the freezer behind Kara's back before they sat down for Thanksgiving dinner in the last episode? Lol._


	3. Just Friends

**Once Upon National City**

 _A/N:_ _Just a little fluff for the holidays. Happy whatever-you-celebrate everyone! I'll see you all in the New Year!_

 _Just a quick_ _warning_ _. There's some mild language in this chapter, but nothing too extreme. ;)_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for the review! You're very sweet. :) I don't think the relationship between Alex and Maggie is going too fast. Each relationship, as is every person, is different, and hence why some click faster than others. As for RWBY, I still watch, but due to my increasingly busy schedule, I don't have as much time nowadays to indulge in it as much. Thanks again for all of your support. I hope you have an awesome rest of the holidays and an even more awesome new year! Cheers! :)_

 _Disclaimer_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** When Alex gets injured trying to capture a rogue alien, the last person she expected to see cooking breakfast for her, in her apartment, was Maggie. Sanvers. Romance/Friendship.

* * *

*** ~ Just Friends ~ ***

Alex awoke to the sound of sizzling.

That and the smell of bacon.

While that in itself was a bit unusual, considering she lived alone in her apartment, given what transpired a few days ago, maybe that wasn't such a surprise.

Alex groaned as she pushed her stiff self upright, the DEO agent blearily looking around to orient herself. Noting the stream of sunlight sneaking in through the crack in her curtains, her gaze immediate shifted to the digital clock on her nightstand, it taking a few seconds for Alex to make out the numbers.

9:32 a.m.

Huh. She finally slept through the entire night for a change. About damn time.

Tucking an errant lock of hair around her ear, Alex shifted to pull the blanket from her legs only to freeze when a twinge of pain shot up her right arm the instant she tried to move it. Eyes darting downwards, dark browns quickly spotted the white and blue pattern of a sling cradling her arm.

Right. She'd broken it a few days ago. Alex had almost forgotten about that. That was what, the third time in two years she'd snapped it? Probably not a good thing, but whatever. What was important was that she was alive. Injuries be damned.

Ignoring the pinch of pain just above her left eyebrow, the DEO agent awkwardly kicked the sheets from her feet, all the while being mindful of her arm. Mentally bracing herself, Alex stood up gingerly, waiting for the rush of dizziness which had crippled her for the past few days. When that didn't happen, she took a few tentative steps away from her bed, a smile stretching across her face as she continued to experience no ill effects other than the expected lingering stiffness. Pleased with her progress on the healing front, Alex finally shuffled her way towards the en suite bathroom to freshen up for the day.

* * *

"Smells good, whatever that is," Alex mumbled, leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom. Looking into the kitchen expecting to find her sister, she froze when she found not Kara, but someone else.

"Danvers, hey!" Detective Maggie Sawyer said, the NCPD officer shooting her a smile, dimples and all. "You're up. How are you feeling?"

Thank goodness Alex had the actual foresight to wear a tank top and shorts to bed last night. Otherwise, this would have been an awkward start to the day.

"Maggie?"

The said woman chuckled, briefly turning back to the frying pan on the stove.

"Still half asleep I see," Maggie said as she flipped over a strip of bacon with the spatula in her hand.

Blinking in confusion at the other woman, Alex quickly scanned the rest of her apartment, as if that would provide answers to the questions milling around her head. Draped over the back of one of the dining chairs was Maggie's brown leather jacket, the detective's gun and holster on the table in front of it. Also on the table was Maggie's cellphone and stainless steel travel mug, the NCPD officer's keys sitting in the key bowl near the door along with Alex's keys. A bit surreal if you asked Alex, just how normal those things felt to be there, as if they belonged.

"How…?"

As Maggie turned to answer her, it was then Alex noticed the hideous, pink, frilly apron the other woman wore. With **Kiss the Chef** printed on the front of it in big, bold, pink letters, it was a gift from Kara many years ago, one Alex had buried deep within the bowels of her cupboards the day after she got it. Where Kara got such an atrocious thing, Alex would never know. Thankfully her sister never questioned her about it afterwards, Alex refusing to have anything to do with the abomination, yet at the same time, unable to bring herself to burn the thing. The fact that Maggie had found it at all and was now wearing it, was truly a testament to her sleuthing skills.

"Your sister let me in," Maggie said, as if reading Alex's mind. "When I hadn't heard back from you for a few days, I thought I'd come by to see what was up."

Ah, so that's what happened. Alex nodded in understanding, the confusion originally swirling around her mind abating.

"Your sister had to leave for some emergency at work by the way," Maggie continued, turning down the heat on the stove. Another strip of bacon was flipped over. "I promised I'd keep an eye on you until she came back."

"How did you know where I lived?" Alex asked, making her way to the couch to sit down. As pleased as she was to be able to stand on her own now, she still got exhausted pretty quickly, much to her annoyance. It was probably a side effect of the various pain killers she was on. Speaking of which, she needed to take some more with breakfast. Joy.

"I'm a detective," Maggie said, grinning., snapping Alex out of her thoughts. "Remember Alex? I detect."

A wink.

"R-Right," Alex mumbled looking away, the elder Danvers a bit embarrassed at herself for asking such a silly question. Alex blamed the injuries she suffered days ago for this lapse in coherence. It wasn't everyday you got beat upon by a ten foot alien something or the other after all.

Stupid aliens.

At the sound of clanking, Alex's gaze shifted back to the kitchen where her eyes landed on the most unexpected sight. That sight being Maggie. Or rather, the NCPD officer's behind as her friend bent over to retrieve something from the oven. Today, it seemed the detective decided to go with her grey knit, long sleeve top she often wore (Alex liked that top too), the sleeves currently rolled up, a tight fitting set of black slacks hugging Maggie's contours from the waist down. Stylish as always, Alex couldn't but admire Maggie, even with that cringe worthy apron covering most of her outfit.

"You alright there, Danvers?" Maggie asked, straightening up.

Alex's eyes instantly snapped to Maggie's face when she realized she was being spoken to.

"You went quiet," Maggie commented, setting the tray in her hands down on the countertop.

"Yeah! Good," Alex immediately blurted out, fighting against the blush threatening to paint her cheeks red. "Good, yeah."

God, it was too early in the morning for this.

"If you're not feeling well, you should lie down," Maggie continued, completely oblivious to the look Alex had given her not even a minute ago. Bless her heart.

Taking off the oven mitts and apron and setting them aside next to the kitchen sink, the detective side stepped around the floating island to kneel down in front of Alex who was still on the couch.

"You don't have to act brave for me, you know," Maggie said.

Appreciating the sentiment, Alex shook her head, hoping it would be enough to deflect any probing concerns.

"I'm fine," she said with a tired smile, waving Maggie off with her uninjured hand. "It's nothing."

That was a total lie of course. Despite agreeing on being _just_ friends, Alex continued to struggle with her still growing attraction to the cop. Having her so close, yet so far away, it was torture. Yet no matter how bad it got, it would barely compare to the agony she would have suffered through had they broke things off completely and gone their separate ways.

"Your sister says differently," Maggie said, something in her tone unidentifiable.

Alex's brows furled.

"And what exactly did she tell you about this?" she asked, a number of ideas already floating around her brain as to what Kara could have said.

Maggie's hands balled up in her lap, the detective pursing her lips.

"Something along the lines of you being thrown through a concrete wall and being lucky to be alive," Maggie said, her voice tight.

Alex frowned.

"Mind telling me how you accomplished that one?"

The intensity in Maggie's eyes was unlike anything Alex had ever seen before. While it came close to the intensity the NCPD officer had while on the job and performing her duty, this time, here and now, Alex knew something was different. It was more personal.

"Maggie-"

"Alex," Maggie said, cutting her off. "Please?"

Exhaling noisily, Alex hung her head. She was going to throttle Kara for this later, but first thing's first. Maggie deserved to know what happened. She was on the other side of town dealing with something else when it happened after all. Taking a moment to order her thoughts, Alex's eyes rose to meet Maggie's gaze once again.

"There's not much to tell, really," she said shrugging. That was a mistake, Alex wincing as a few muscles spasmed a bit, her body protesting that action. That did not go unnoticed by her companion, Maggie's eyes narrowing at her slightly, the detective however doing nothing else.

"An angry Appex was on the loose," Alex continued, trying to play off her pain as nothing. "And while trying to back Supergirl up, some of us got thrown around a bit."

Something dark flashed through Maggie's eyes, Alex quickly realizing just how poor her choice of words was.

"It looks worse than it actually is," she said, suddenly desperate to steer the conversation back to a lighter topic. "Really. You should see the other guy."

Alex had been lucky. Had it not been for the exo-suit she was wearing at the time, the same one she wore when fighting Corbin alongside her sister, things could have been a lot worst. It may not have been powered by kryptonite anymore, the DEO still experimenting with a new power source for it, but it still helped her kick ass under extreme circumstances. Though in this case, it was more of Alex getting her ass kicked than the other way around. Thankfully it was the exo-suit which took most of the beating this time.

"Maggie," Alex said, hesitant. "Say something, please?"

It was rather unsettling just how quiet Maggie was being right now. Alex could count the number of times the cop remained this tip lipped on one hand, and still have fingers left over. Whether Maggie would admit it or not, she was a talker. A lovely one at that. Which meant when she went quiet, that was never a good thing.

Against her better judgement, Alex reached out with her good hand and rested it on top of the NCPD officer's clenched left fist.

"This sort of thing comes with the job," Alex said when Maggie still refused to speak. "You know that."

The fist under Alex's hand tightened even more, Alex frowning at the immense pain she saw in the other woman's eyes, pain she didn't have a clue on how to soothe. Offering her friend a small smile, Alex squeezed Maggie's fist gently.

"It's not like you haven't had your fair share of bumps and bruises too."

Ever since meeting Maggie and getting to know her, really getting to know her, that was a constant concern at the back of Alex's mind. While she would always worry about those she held dear, it was a bit different when it came to the detective. Unlike Kara or J'onn, who first and foremost were aliens and had an advantage because of their physiology, in times of need, they also had the resources of the DEO at their disposal. Maggie did not. And that truly horrified Alex, to think what could happen to Maggie, the woman so amazing and brave, but essentially doing the same job she did without backup.

"Bumps and bruises are one thing, Danvers," Maggie said thickly, drawing Alex out of her thoughts. Reaching up, the detective gently traced the line of stitches just above Alex's left eyebrow with her finger. "But this…"

Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat, her stomach doing somersaults. God, how she wanted to lean into that touch, so badly! But she didn't. They were just friends. And Alex would not ruin that for the both of them.

"H-Hey now," she said all flustered. It still amazed Alex just how quickly Maggie could draw that reaction out of her. "I'm alright. I'm alive. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm no longer on hourly concussion watch."

That revelation earned her a smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Glad to hear it," Maggie said, her expression easing. The tension was still visible in the NCPD officer's shoulders, but at least it wasn't as palpable.

A chuckle.

"I know what that's like," Maggie sympathetized. "It sucks. A lot."

"Oh my god!" Alex exclaimed, eagerly accepting this olive branch. "The first day in the med bay was the worst. I was ready to strangle anyone who came to check on me after the third hour."

Maggie laughed, a very much welcomed sound to Alex's ears.

"Don't I know it," Detective Saywer said with a grin, shaking her head. "Had I known that's where you disappeared to days ago, I would have brought over some case files to save the DEO the trouble. You must have been going stir crazy."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Alex said, laughing herself. Soon her laughter faded and a sombre smile replaced it.

"Sorry for making you come all this way," Alex said, truly apologetic. "I still haven't been cleared to use my phone or laptop yet, because, you know."

She motioned to her head.

"Otherwise I would have told you."

Maggie smiled, her eyes gentle.

"No need to apologize. I get it. I've been there myself a few times. It's not fun."

"No," Alex agreed. "No it's not."

Both of them chuckled.

With the tension between them now gone, a comfortable silence settled upon the pair, Alex finding herself inexplicably drawn to Maggie's warm gaze. So many emotions swirled behind those hazel eyes, some of them hidden, yet others in full view for all to see. While it still hurt Alex to be in the same room as Maggie at times, especially given the other woman's clear refusal of her feelings, there were times, like this one, when she was happy to have her in her life. Alex was never the type of person to have a huge group of friends, not like Kara, yet the ones she did have, she would always cherish. No matter what.

"I'm glad you're alright," Maggie said after a few seconds, the detective holding Alex's uninjured hand between her own. Maggie's hands were warm.

Pushing down the butterflies threatening to escape her stomach, Alex felt a genuine smile stretch across her lips as she responded.

"Me too," she said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I picture this potentially happening some time after Alex invites Maggie to pool after the initial rejection (end of Season 2, Episode 7) but before Maggie finally realizes how much she wanted to kiss Alex (end of Season 2, Episode 8)._

 _Appex is a large, purple alien known for its superhuman strength and durability. For more info, check out this link (replace commas with periods): dc,wikia,com/wiki/Appex_(Prime_Earth)_

 _In the show, it's looks like Alex's bathroom and bedroom are on opposite sides of the apartment from each other. That said, for this drabble, let's just say they're connected. ;)_


	4. Her Sister

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _First drabble of the new year! Happy belated New Year everyone! I hope this year has been treating you all well so far. Thought I'd start off the year with some sisterly fluff. There's nothing like the Danvers sisters to keep us going until the series comes back, wouldn't you agree? Enjoy!_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES_

 _Anna – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you like it. :)_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for the review. :) I agree with you there. Lol. Thank you for your kind words. I hope this year is awesome for you too. ^^_

 _Guest – Thanks for the review! :) You can never go wrong with Danvers' sisters fluff. XD Thanks for reading._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** She should have known. Alex should have known this would happen. It happened every year after all. And yet here she was, grumbling about it for the umpteenth time. Kara  & Alex. Family/Humor.

* * *

*** ~ Her Sister ~ ***

Alex was a light sleeper.

It came with the job.

There were moments where she had to be awake at the sound of a pin dropping, otherwise she'd be dead. Those times were far and few in between of course, especially now that Supergirl was working with the DEO, but even so, Alex never quite broke out of that habit. And that was something she was majorly regretting right now, on the one day she had off in months.

Who in their right mind was sneaking into her apartment through her balcony doors, an apartment on the thirteenth floor, Alex didn't know. What she did know was the moment she heard her balcony doors sliding open, Alex was instantly awake, the DEO agent immediately reaching for her gun which sat on her nightstand, next to her alarm clock.

The pitter patter of excited feet. And an equally excited, barely muffled, squeal.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex grumbled, foregoing her gun in favor of letting her arm flop over the side of her bed. She face planted into her pillow.

No sooner had Alex's face pressed into her pillow, there was a stampede of steps into her bedroom, and a whoosh, as a certain blue eyed, blonde haired, Kryptonian slid to a halt at the foot of her bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Kara exclaimed, overly jubilant. "It's your birthday and we have a full day ahead of us!"

"Kara," Alex whined. "What are you doing? It's not even-"

Raising her head up for a moment, Alex took one glance at her clock alarm before burying her face in the pillow again.

"It's not even six o'clock in the morning!" she mumbled, her voice muffled by pillow. "On the one day I have off for the next six months! Let me sleep!"

"Nope!" Kara refuted, much too bubbly for Alex's tastes this early in the morning. "Why waste your day off sleeping when there's so many fun things you could be doing instead?"

"Karaaaaa," Alex whined again, the DEO agent cringing as her drapes were thrown open, the blinding light instantly pouring in.

She should have known. Alex should have known this would happen. It happened every year after all. And yet here she was, grumbling about it for the umpteenth time.

Burying her head under her pillow, Alex hoped that was the end of it. But of course, this was Kara, and before Alex knew it, the blanket was stripped from her bed, leaving the elder Danvers feeling rather chilly. Alex attributed that to the fact she was dressed in only a tank top and shorts at the moment.

"Nope," Kara repeated, much to Alex's annoyance. "No _Kara_ nothing! It's a beautiful day and- A-Alex!"

Seeing as how her sister refused to listen to reason, Alex opted for a different approach. That being putting her DEO training to use and yanking her sister down into bed with her the moment the Kryptonian tried to steal the pillow off of her head. Alex may not have had eyes in the back of her head, not like some aliens did, but she knew Supergirl's quirks and habits, and like the awesome DEO agent that she was, Alex used that knowledge to her advantage.

J'onn would be so proud.

"Aleeeexxxx," Kara whined petulantly, Supergirl now flat on her back on the bed with Alex half curled, half lying on top of her. "No fair! That's cheating!"

Alex smirked as she practically clung to her sister like a koala stuck on with crazy glue.

"Your fault," the older of the two said childishly. Alex cuddled against her sister more. "It's cold without the blanket, so I sought out the next best thing."

"Alex," Kara whimpered again, not unlike a chastised puppy.

Ignoring her sister's pouting, Alex tucked her head under her sister's chin and sighed. Due to her alien physiology, Kara's natural body temperature was always higher than a regular human's. As such, on particular cold days, the blonde was akin to a portable hot water bottle, something which Alex may or may not have taken advantage of during their younger years.

A few times.

Burrowing further into her sister's side, Alex found her eyes quickly drooping shut as a hand ran itself through her ruffled locks of brown. Alex knew that if the Kryptonian so chose to, Kara could easily use her super strength to get herself out of this bind. The bind being her. But Kara didn't. And with Alex, she never would.

As much as her sister whined about it, Supergirl loved cuddles. Just as much as Alex did. Neither just openly stated that fact. Kara because she didn't want people to think her too clingy or weird. Alex because she had a bad ass reputation to uphold. There was also the fact that the two of them were sisters. Though they were not related by blood, the bond between them was stronger than anything in the universe.

"You humans are so strange sometimes," Kara murmured, tucking a lock of hair around Alex's ear. "You know that?"

Alex chuckled at that comment.

"Takes one to know one."

"And how am I strange?" Kara retorted, mock insult in her tone. "I'm not the one wasting this beautiful day away to sleep."

"You're the alien, not me," Alex mumbled softly, the sound of her sister's heartbeat quickly lulling her back to sleep. Alex didn't know exactly what it was about her sister's heartbeat, but it always made her feel safe. And warm.

"Says the girl who's just as alien to me as I am to her," Kara said, still making no attempt to free herself from Alex's grasp. Her sister continued to run her fingers through Alex's hair.

"But you love me anyhow," Alex said sleepily, a smile stretching across her lips when a kiss was pressed to her forehead.

"Always and forever," Supergirl said, hugging her that much tighter.

"And more than anything in the world," Alex whispered back, drifting off to sleep again.

The smile on her face remained long into her dreams.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I love these two so much, I really do. Being the eldest sister between two girls myself, I can appreciate and sympathize with Alex and all that she goes through, especially when it involves her sister._

 _Not quite sure how high up Alex's apartment is, but given that Kara had to fly in through the balcony that one episode, I figured it was at least 3 floors up. Maybe 13, just because. Lol._

 _I totally made up the thing about Kryptonian's body temperature being hotter than humans. If by some coincidence that turns out to be true, it is merely a coincidence._


	5. Just Another Day - Part I

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _While waiting for Supergirl to return, I figured a little Sanvers wouldn't hurt. And if exo-suit wearing Alex just so happened to be a bit badass while at it, well, that was a bonus. Lol._

 _Just a heads up, there's some_ _mild language_ _in this chapter. Nothing terribly awful though. ;)_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES:_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for the review. :) Of course Alex is an angel. ;) As for Maggie, she'll have her badass moments very shortly. So stay tuned! I think you'll enjoy the next part very much. :)_

 _Supergirl Fan – Thanks for the review! :) Right now I'm trying to update this piece every two weeks, but don't know yet if I'll be able to maintain that schedule. We'll see. I'm glad you enjoyed the drabble. Shortly you'll get to see what happened after the fall. Stay tuned!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day in National City. The type of day where people went about their business, nothing happened, and everyone lived happily ever after. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. Sanvers. Romance/Friendship.

* * *

*** ~ Just Another Day – Part I ~ ***

It was supposed to be a normal day in National City.

"Jesus Christ, Danvers! What the hell do you eat?"

The type of day where people went about their business, nothing happened, and everyone lived happily ever after.

"You're only taller than me by like what? Three inches?" Maggie grumbled to the dead weight on her back. "How are you this heavy?"

A grunt.

Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. In a city as diverse as this one, there was no such thing as a _normal_ day. If there was, Maggie wanted in on it.

* * *

 _~ Three hours ago ~_

Madness.

Absolute madness.

When Maggie first responded to a call about a bar brawl gone bad, she hadn't thought anything of it. As it had already been a long day of paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork, from an incident just last week regarding an alien whose species she couldn't even pronounce, the moment the call came in, Maggie instantly jumped at the opportunity to escape her paper prison.

Driving to the bar in question, a few more details came in over the radio, but nothing which really stood out. So, like before, Maggie thought nothing of it. Even as she pulled up in front of the bar, scared bystanders, some of them alien, rushing past her cruiser, the shouting from the bar increasing in volume. That should have been her first clue something was not right. But, after having to deal with three stacks of waist high papers for the better part of nine hours straight, Maggie's mind wasn't quite as sharp as it should have been. And thus her current predicament.

Maggie cursed as another NCPD cruiser exploded, _her_ cruiser, the boom from the blast setting off every single car alarm in a one block radius. Gritting her teeth with her back against a red minivan, she dared a peek over the hood of her hiding spot, glaring at the source of all this mayhem.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, Maggie dashing out of cover just seconds before a hurled car collided with it.

Racing across the sidewalk for another vantage point, this time a blue sedan, Maggie barely had enough time to duck behind it before a shockwave swept through the area, knocking her off her feet. Every window as far as the eye could see exploded the second she hit the ground, cars and buildings alike, Maggie forced to cover up her head with her arms as broken glass rained down upon her like confetti.

A muttered curse.

So much for just another boring day on the job. At least she still had her gun.

"C'mon Supergirl," she growled, wobbly rising to her feet. "We could really use your help right about now!"

As if summoned by Maggie's very words, a blur of blue and red came streaking down from the late afternoon sky, Supergirl smashing the alien at the centre of this ruckus into the nearest building with a thundering boom. Straightening up for a better look, Maggie could just barely make out Supergirl duking it out with their guest across the street inside of a now ruined barbershop.

"Maggie!"

In spite of her ringing ears, Maggie's head whipped to the side, her lips curving upwards. Racing towards her was no less than two dozen DEO operatives, at the forefront of the incoming task force none other than Special Agent Alex Danvers. Unlike usual, Alex was not adorned in her typical black DEO taskforce gear. Instead, the brunette was augmented with what appeared to be a black exo-skeleton suit of some kind, embedded white lights giving the elder Danvers an angelic-like glow.

"Danvers, hey!" Maggie exclaimed, her smile brilliant. "Aren't you a sight for-"

"Watch out!"

Maggie had all of a split second to notice three jagged pieces of concrete the size of fire hydrants hurled in her direction. The pounding of boots barely registered to her as a bolt of hot, white plasma the size of a bowling ball streaked just inches passed her shoulder, colliding dead on with the hood of the sedan she once used for cover. Just as she was flinching away from that concussive blast, one which flipped the small car into the air vertically, Alex rushed past her faster than humanly possible in a blur of black and glowing white lights. Maggie watched in almost slow motion as the DEO agent took to the air and then proceeded to kick the still airborne car into the path of the concrete projectiles. The debris exploded into dust the moment they connected with the underside of the car, the sedan crashing to the ground with an audible crunch a split second later, ten feet away from them.

Maggie's jaw dropped as her gaze landed on Alex.

Holy fuck, that was hot.

Or rather, Alex was hot, in all her badassery right now. At least, that's what Maggie thought as she stared wide eyed and slack jawed at her savior.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, Maggie detecting a hint of panic in the brunette's voice once she was beside her again.

Maggie had to remind herself to swallow just as the rest of the DEO agents finally caught up to them, the black clad operatives rushing past to engage the alien still running rampant. It was then and only then the tension previously holding her shoulders hostage dissipated, Maggie breathing in relief now that reinforcements were here. Now that Alex was here.

"Fancy firepower for a fed," Maggie smirked after getting her wits about her, this most recent turn of events startlingly familiar in its entirety.

"Yeah, well, pfft," Alex replied, her posture quickly easing into something more relaxed, if only slightly, now that the life or death situation was averted. "You know how it is. James Bond bad guy hideout sick. Remember?"

Maggie couldn't have stopped the smile stretching across her face even if she wanted to. Alex was always so cute when she was bashful like this.

Maggie laughed, shaking her head.

"You saved my life."

A full on dimpled smile.

"Again."

Shouts and gunfire erupted behind her, Maggie quickly turning towards the ruckus again, her gun drawn and raised. She didn't do anything else however, seeing as how Alex herself had yet to react. Taking that as a good sign, a sign that this whole mess would be over soon, her aim relaxed just a bit, the familiar sirens of NCPD reinforcements in the distance reaching her ears.

"Happy to," Alex said, drawing Maggie's attention back to her once she was satisfied Supergirl and the others handling things well enough.

"You're my friend, Maggie," the brunette continued. Alex's expression was so open and honest.

And vulnerable.

Maggie's heart dropped a bit.

"And like you, I'd rather not imagine my life without you in it."

Maggie's eyes widened at the flash of pain seen in the Alex's eyes, her throat suddenly tight.

"Alex…"

Friend.

The right side of Alex's mouth quirked upwards, Maggie immediately charmed by the shy yet roguish grin she was on the receiving end of.

What an awful word that was.

At the sound of more shouting, this time louder, both of them snapped back to the fight merely two dozen feet away from them, Maggie cringing when a few DEO agents were flung into the air by their irate alien friend. Supergirl swooped in for the save before any of them could get seriously hurt, but it was clear things were not going as well as everyone hoped it would.

Not that being friends with such an amazing person like Alexandra Danvers was an awful thing. No, the awful part resided solely with Maggie, and the fact that she was too damn cowardly to admit her own feelings for the DEO agent, Maggie convincing them both that friendship was the best option when it was clear the elder Danvers felt the same way Maggie did about her.

"It never ends, does it?" Alex commented, both in annoyance and exasperation.

"No," came Maggie's tired sigh. "No it doesn't."

Turning back to her friend, Maggie noted how the brunette's index and middle fingers were pressed to her ear, Alex no doubt getting updated instructions from DEO HQ. With a nod of her head, Alex's gaze was on her again in seconds, her expression grim.

"Understood," Alex said to whoever was on the other end of the radio.

"What is it?"

Agent Danvers' lips pursed together in a fine line.

"There's still people trapped in those buildings," Alex said, both of them grimacing when Supergirl was thrown into one of those said buildings, one of which was already sporting multiple craters already.

"Shit," Maggie muttered, doing a quick scan of the area. There was a low rumble in the air, but no one, including Maggie paid it much attention at the moment.

"Supergirl is trying to move this fight to a less populated area but-"

A crash on the other side of the street was followed by a mini explosion, one which sent Maggie stumbling away to keep upright. A black clad arm caught her before she could teeter far, Alex's steadying hand warm on her back as Maggie was pulled flush against the DEO agent's front.

"Damn it," Alex cursed under her breath. "They hit a gas line."

It took a couple of seconds for Maggie to process those words, what with her being squished up against a very attractive and amazing woman. And was that lavender she smelled? Did Alex always wear that flowery scent or was it just for today? Maggie wracked her brain for the last time she got this close to the DEO agent, all the while Alex shouting out orders on how to contain the situation to the rest of the operatives nearby. The arm wrapped around Maggie's back remained firm.

"Hank, talk to me."

It was useless. At such close proximity to a one Alex Danvers, Maggie was having a tough time thinking about much else aside from how comfortably they fit together, like matching puzzle pieces. Or how wonderful Alex smelled. Or how safe and warm and protected she felt in Alex's arms, in the middle of a battle zone with a crazy alien tearing up the place and-

The rumbling from before was much louder now, clearly heard even with the thundering exchange between Supergirl and their alien menace not too far away. Not only that, there was something else in the mix now, a cracking, or a... What was that sound? Like something crumbling, or something - stone maybe - snapping or pulverizing, or-

Maggie looked down at her feet when she feet a subtle vibration pass under them. Her eyes widened at the sight of concrete and asphalt fissuring underfoot, cracks spider webbing outwards in all directions, all across the area, originating from where Supergirl and the alien stood.

"Alex!"

Hazel coloured eyes snapped to Maggie in an instant, Alex in the middle of calling out more orders. Following her gaze downwards, Alex's jaw clenched before her free hand raised to her ear again.

"Supergirl!" the DEO agent exclaimed. "You have to get this guy out of here now! This place can't-"

The alien screeched something unintelligible, a sonic boom quickly following suit, Supergirl tossed into the air. Before either of them, or anyone around them for that matter, could make heads or tails of what just happened, the road beneath their feet caved under their weight, and they fell into nothingness.

 _END OF PART I_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This drabble can be seen as the alternate to Drabble # 3, "Just Friends", of this series. Except this time, Maggie was caught up in the fray too. It takes place sometime after Alex agrees to remain friends with Maggie but before their makeup kiss at the end of Season 2, Episode 8._

 _This was originally supposed to be a much shorter drabble, but as I wrote it, it just got longer and longer and longer. In the end, I decided to split it up, to avoid sending you all in a reading coma. I know how intimidating and overwhelming longer chapters/drabbles can be. Lol._

 _For those of you who were unclear, the bolt of hot, white plasma came from Alex's wrist mounted blaster. The DEO may or may not have upgraded it a bit since the last time it was used. Lol. As well, Alex's superhuman speed is also an effect of such upgrades._

 _Fun facts: In real life, according to their IMDb pages, Chyler Leigh (actress playing Alex Danvers in Supergirl) is 5'6'' tall. Floriana Lima (actress playing Maggie Sawyer in Supergirl) is 5'3.5'' tall. And now you know where Maggie's complaint about Alex being 3 inches taller (it's really 2.5 inches but who's counting? :P ) than her comes from. XD_


	6. Just Another Day - Part II

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _So this was originally supposed to be a single drabble. But then it turned into a two-parter. And now, well, now it's going to be a three part drabble. Lol. Hope y'all don't mind. :P_

 _While we're all waiting for the next, what looks to be action packed episode, who's up for some drama? XD_

 _Just a heads up, some mild language used in this drabble part. Nothing too extreme though. ;)_

 _POST DRABBLE REVIEWS_

 _Supergirl Fan - Thanks for the review! :) That was a rather heartbreaking scene, wasn't it? Lol. I'm glad Alex and Maggie worked it out in the end though. ^^ As for what's going to happen to our leading ladies in this mini drabble series, well, you'll get to see in the next drabble. XD Thanks for reading!_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for the review! :) I did know that thing about the ribs. That said, I seriously didn't have the heart to make Maggie do that just to revive our beloved Alex Danvers. Lol. I'm a softie. XD You'll be getting more soon. Don't worry. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Buried alive who knows how far underground, Maggie comes to realize one thing. She'd been a fool to think she could remain just friends with Special Agent Alex Danvers. Sanvers. Romance/Drama.

* * *

*** ~ Just Another Day – Part II ~ ***

 _~ An hour ago ~_

The first thought Maggie had when she opened her eyes was that everything hurt.

A lot.

That and it was dark. And... warm?

Lying unmoving on her back and squinting up at the darkness overhead (it was hard to tell just how high up it went as the soft glow illuminating her battered form from behind only went so far), Maggie's brain sluggishly searched its memories for something to explain how she got here.

Wherever here was.

It took a few minutes, but the pieces came together eventually.

Maggie remembered paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork. She remembered a call on the radio, some bar brawl gone bad. She remembered racing to the bar. She remembered a giant, purple alien hell bent on destroying anything it could get its hands on, including her NCPD cruiser. Then Alex was there, the DEO agent coming to her rescue Supergirl style, kicking a car into the path of rubble which would have surely taken off Maggie's head. Then the pavement gave way underneath her and she fell into nothingness.

A groan.

Ah, now it all made sense. And here she wondered if she'd been used as Supergirl's punching bag and didn't know it.

Wiggling her fingers and toes, Maggie breathed in relief when she felt all of them, each aching in various degrees of pain, but still somehow attached. Gritting her teeth as she flexed her arms and legs for the first time since the fall, all four limbs also still attached, Maggie paid little heed to the multiple areas which throbbed with hurt, her back spasming the worst. Knowing she woudln't be able to sit up without toppling over just yet, especially as the heavy fog still clouding her head had yet to dissipate, Maggie opted to roll onto her side for a bit as she fought against the increasing temptation to close her eyes again, succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Wh-What...?"

At least, that's what Maggie tried to do until she noticed the limp weight around her waist.

A black clad arm was wrapped loosely around her waist from behind, bars of white lights along that arm flickering as the seconds ticked by. Frowning at the familiarity of those lights, it took Maggie nearly a minute to remember where she had seen such things before. The lights looked a lot like the ones lining Alex's exo-skeleton suit, the DEO agent-

Wait.

Maggie looked back over her shoulder, her eyes quickly following the length of that arm and blinking lights, her gaze soon landing on-

"Danvers!"

Maggie's pain was forgotten in an instant, the NCPD officer hastily rolling off of the brunette, vertigo be damned. Maggie almost ended up somersaulting sideways thanks to the head rush which followed that sudden movement (she nearly threw up too but somehow managed not to), the limp arm around her waist flopping to the side lifelessly as Maggie's entire world narrowed down to the woman known as Alex Danvers.

Alex, who was deathly silent laying on her back.

Alex, whose face was half covered in crimson, the nasty gash over her left eyebrow still oozing blood.

Alex, who had somehow ended up underneath Maggie, and broke what would have been without a doubt a fatal fall for her.

Scrambling over to the DEO agent's side on all fours, she shook her head against her swimming vision, Maggie not even feeling the bits of gravel and broken rock covering the area biting into her palms and jeans clad knees. Her heart thundered in her ears as she tried to assess the extent of Alex's injuries, but God damn it! She was not a doctor! She was as police officer for Christ's sake! What the hell would she know about stuff like this?! All she had was some basic first aid training, the lack of anything useful for this situation fueling the surging panic within her breast as most, if not all, coherent thought escaped her along with her very breath.

Maggie had seen a lot of things in her days as a NCPD Science Division officer. There were aliens for starters. And while the death of Chet Miner on her watch was one of the more recent, jarring experiences for her, seeing Alex like this, like death itself, was much more horrifying than anything Maggie had ever witnessed before.

Her police training kicking in, Maggie's scratched and bruised fingers immediately sought out a beat from the DEO agent's neck. It took her a few seconds to remember where exactly to place her fingers, but when she did, Maggie found exactly what she was looking for. Alex's pulse was very weak, but it was a pulse nonetheless.

Sitting back on her heels, only then did Maggie remember to breathe. Hanging her head in relief, her shoulders instantly sagged as the tension once gripping them bled out. Her fingers still pressed to Alex's neck, Maggie unconsciously started to count the beats, that activity keeping her grounded if nothing else.

Then the beats stopped.

Maggie froze, her head snapping up again, her eyes wide.

"D-Danvers?"

Without thinking, Maggie's free hand moved to hover over Alex's nose and mouth and she held her breath. Surely she was just imagining things. Surely the stress of the situation was making her think the worst. It kind of came with the job, what with being a police officer and all. Maggie had to be able to anticipate the worst case scenarios, so she could react accordingly should they ever come to pass. Yet even as her very nightmares were coming true here, Maggie still couldn't believe it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Maggie exclaimed when she realized a whole minute had passed with the DEO agent unresponsive the entire time.

Clawing at the exo-skeleton chest plate strapped to Alex's front, Maggie yanked at it with all her might. Fumbling for the better part of thirty seconds, straps snapped as she tore them apart with brute force fueled by adrenaline, leaving her hands red and raw, the exo-skeleton chest plate soon ripped away and tossed behind Maggie, forgotten. Immediately pressing her ear against Alex's chest, Maggie nearly choked when she confirmed what she already knew.

No heartbeat.

Bolting upwards again, Maggie's hands were on the brunette's chest in an instant, the NCPD detective pushing down on the centre of Alex's chest, beginning chest compressions.

 _Maggie bent over the pool table, her eye on the ball as she pulled her arm back with the pool cue and lined up her shot. Confident she had the right angle, she thrust the pool cue forward, the white cue ball scattering the other balls with a satisfying crack._

 _"Hey Maggie."_

 _Maggie looked up, a large smile stretching across her face the moment she put a voice to a face. Alex Danvers was walking up to her in that moment, in that lovely tan leather jacket of hers, complete with a black top and dark coloured jeans. And swagger. Maggie could not ignore that swagger._

" _Danvers, hey," she said, her gaze softening as she walked around the pool table to meet the DEO agent part way. "I was hoping you'd turn up. Any interest in a game?"_

 _Maggie gestured to the pool table next to her._

"Danvers! Don't do this to me!"

She was shaking. She was shaking worse than a leaf in a storm, Maggie swiping at the tears which she hadn't even realized started to fall, even as she roughly wiped them away to see. After the first set of chest compressions did nothing, she stopped and tilted Alex's head backwards. Pinching the DEO agent's nose shut, Maggie covered Alex's lips with her own and breathed.

" _Well actually," Alex said, leaning casually against the side of the pool table and just out of arm's reach. "I was wondering if you were still good for that drink you promised me."_

 _It took a split second for Maggie to process those words, and when she did, she couldn't hide her excitement._

 _"You told Kara?"_

 _Alex grinned, the teethy kind, and nodded._

"Don't you dare die on me!" Maggie exclaimed.

Another breath and she went back to chest compressions.

" _Yeah you did! Oh I'm so happy for you."_

 _Setting her pool cue aside, she took Alex into her arms, Maggie relishing the feel of the brunette against her, Alex sinking comfortably into their hug as much as Maggie did. Silently reminding herself not to get too attached, Maggie soon pulled back, ready to fulfill her promise from the other day._

" _I'm buying all night," she said. "What are you having?"_

 _Just as she spun away to head to the bar, a hand on her wrist pulled her back, Alex kissing her a moment later._

Maggie gritted her teeth as she powered through another set of chest compressions, still not getting the desired results. Breaking from that again to breathe for Alex once more, Maggie fought against her own breathlessness, something which seemed to worsen as more time passed, the brunette still unresponsive.

"Damn it Danvers! Breathe!" Maggie shouted, pumping Alex's chest again. "Breathe!"

" _Wow..." Maggie said, slightly breathless as she pulled back and looked up into those sparkling hazel coloured eyes._

" _I've been wanting to do that," Alex said, her smile brilliant._

" _Yeah, I can tell," Maggie said, swallowing down the lump in her throat, the feelings fluttering within the recess of her heart threatening to spill out. She looked down for a moment to get a hold of herself._

She couldn't. She just couldn't. For a long time now, Maggie knew in her heart she couldn't _just_ be friends with Alex. She couldn't. Since meeting the brunette months ago, Maggie didn't know what it was, but she was drawn to the enigma that was Alex Danvers. The DEO agent was like a Matryoshka doll. Just when Maggie thought she had the elder Danvers figured out, Alex revealed yet another layer underneath.

Somewhere in between working together on various cases and bumping into each other at the alien bar to play pool, the brunette had made a home inside of Maggie's heart. It startled Maggie when she realized that, months after the fact. Yet as shocked as she was when she recognized that, Maggie was even more shocked to realize that maybe she had wanted that all along. Sadly, things just weren't meant to be.

" _Was that not okay?" Alex asked, somehow picking up on her discomfort, in spite of Maggie's best attempts to hide it._

" _You didn't do anything wrong," Maggie said shaking her head, her left hand unconsciously grabbing at the edge of the pool table as she fought to steady herself._

" _But something's wrong," Alex said, her once jovial expression now turned hesitant in spite of her smile._

Rumbling overhead and the fine coating of dust falling from above went unnoticed, Maggie frantic as she finished the third set of chest compressions to no avail. Darting forward again, her lips trembled as they connected with Alex's own, Maggie's thoughts travelling back to the first time she had tasted those surprisingly soft lips weeks ago, a feeling that both exhilarated her and terrified her at the same time. Unlike weeks ago however, these lips were not passionately kissing her back right now. No, now they were just limp and unmoving, not unlike the brunette Maggie was desparately trying to resuscitate.

" _Well," Maggie began, looking to the side for a moment to order her thoughts. She forced herself to turn back to the woman in front of her, her heart falling as she saw fear and anxiety creeping up into Alex's gaze._

" _We're at really different places," she said, Maggie mentally kicking herself as Alex's expression dropped even more. The DEO agent nodded forcefully at her words._

" _E_ _verything is changing for you" Maggie continued, fighting against the urge to pull Alex into another hug. "Everything is going to feel really heightened, and... Shiny..."_

Her last girlfriend had called her sociopathic for a reason. And hard headed. And insensitive. And obssessed with work. Whether or not those statements were true, Maggie didn't question their validity. All of her previous relationships had ended in failure after all. Some more explosive than others. So who's to say what she had with Alex, whatever this was, wouldn't follow that pattern?

Maggie was cursed. She truly and utterly believed that. She believed she was meant to be alone. And because of that, she refused to tell Alex just how much she loved her. Just how much she treasured her. Just how she wanted nothing more than to be with her. All out of fear of what would happen if she actually did.

" _You should experience that for yourself. Not to just be with me."_

 _Alex's brow creased, Maggie clenching her free hand at her side as the brunette took her words like a champ. Yet as much as it hurt to smile right now, Maggie did so anyhow. Alex had to know. She had to understand. Maggie was not doing this to be mean. This was for her own good. And Maggie's. Alex was pure, and innocent, and genuine, and Maggie refused to screw that up, to screw Alex up._

" _I shouldn't get involved with someone just fresh off the boat," Maggie said, her smile one of regret. "Those relationships never really work out."_

She was nearly hyperventilating now, Maggie dizzily pulling back from Alex's face to start up chest compressions for the fourth time. At this point, she didn't even bother swiping at the tears blurring her vision as ever second lost doing something else meant Alex was that much closer to never coming back.

Ever.

That wouldn't do. Maggie wouldn't allow it.

Pressing down harder on the DEO agent's chest, to the point where she could feel Alex's ribs starting to creak under her weight, Maggie continued to perform CPR, her words from that day weeks ago coming back to haunt her.

" _I'm here for you... But as a friend..."_

She was a fool. All this time, Maggie had been a fool. For a woman her prided herself on her smarts and her vast amount of courage to face all challenges no matter how insurmountable they seemed, rather than kiss the girl she wanted to kiss, she instead ran away like a coward. She was such a fool. And because of her idiocy, Alex may never get the chance to know how Maggie really felt about her.

"ALEX!" she screamed, slamming down a fist on the DEO agent's chest, over Alex's heart, when she no longer had the strength to continue chest compressions.

And just like that, Alex jerked under Maggie's hands, the elder Danvers sputtering and gasping for air, her body shuddering.

" _You're my friend, Maggie," the brunette continued. Alex's expression was so open and honest._

 _And vulnerable._

 _Maggie's heart dropped a bit._

" _And like you, I'd rather not imagine my life without you in it."_

Getting her wits about her, Maggie almost laughed as she hastily scrubbed away her tears with the back of her hand. Gently pulling Alex's upper body and head into her lap, she watched with great affection as the tremors in the DEO agent's body began to fade. For the first time since this whole thing happened, Maggie finally felt like she could breathe. And breathe she did, an almost possessive arm wrapped around Alex's front, a hand on the agent's shoulder. Her thumb gently stroked Alex's collar.

"Hey," Maggie said, her voice thick with emotion. "Easy. Easy now."

Maggie smiled as the elder Danvers found her breath again, the NCPD officer tucking a lock of dusty brown hair behind Alex's ear. Hazy hazel coloured eyes fluttered open at her touch, the brunette immediately seeking her out, Maggie holding Alex's gaze.

"Maggie…?" came Agent Danvers' scratchy voice.

Sliding her hand down from Alex's shoulder, Maggie's elation grew when her fingers curled around Alex's, their digits intertwining together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah, Alex," Maggie said, a watery smile stretching across her lips. "I'm here."

 _END OF PART II_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _As previously mentioned, t_ _his drabble can be seen as the alternate to Drabble # 3, "Just Friends", except Maggie was there too. In the show, Maggie was often saved by Alex/DEO/Supergirl, so I figured it would be a nice change for Maggie to be doing the saving instead. :)_

 _Despite being rather comfortable with Alex and how to write her personality, I wasn't so sure when it came to Maggie's character. There was still so much left unknown about her, so I was a bit hesitant on writing her character here. Hopefully she came across true, or at least close to true, to what we've seen in the show so far._

 _A Matryoshka doll is otherwise known as a Russian nesting doll. For more info, check out this linek (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Matryoshka_doll_


	7. Just Another Day – Part III

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _And so we come to the end of the 'Just Another Day' mini drabble series. After this, the drabbles will return to their regular, non-related selves. Maybe. XD_

 _Please read the end Author's Notes for some important details on the posting schedule for this series._

 _Just a heads up, there's some_ _mild language_ _in this chapter. Nothing really bad though. ;)_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for the review! :) No worries on being late. I'm glad you enjoyed the drabble. Nothing like some drama to make people realize what's important, right? Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Maggie was not a hero. She just did what had to be done. But for Alex, she would do anything, become anyone. Because for Maggie, there was no one else in the world more worth it. Sanvers. Romance/Friendship.

* * *

*** ~ Just Another Day – Part III ~ ***

 _~ Present Time ~_

"Really?"

This place was like a maze.

"I'm no cartographer, but still," Maggie grumbled to herself. "This is ridiculous."

Like a really, really big maze. One which apparently had no exit. At least, not one Maggie had seen.

Yet.

Shifting the weight on her back slightly to alleviate the growing pain in her sides, Maggie rubbed an aching hand across her bleary eyes, all the while glaring at the fourth dead end she had come across in the span of minutes.

"Four down, only a million other tunnels to go," she muttered. The NCPD officer briefly glanced behind her before turning around to explore tunnel number five.

After successfully bringing Alex back from the dead, Maggie had little time to celebrate her feat, the now noticeable rumble overhead warning just how unstable the area was. Realizing they didn't have much time before the ceiling truly came down upon their heads and buried them alive, it was a race against time to free the DEO agent from her exo-skeleton suit, Maggie barely dragging both their asses into the clear before rock and debris rained down upon the area booming like thunder.

" _Maggie…?" came Alex's soft, scratchy voice, Maggie somehow still hearing it in spite of her currently ringing ears._

 _Adrenaline pumping through her veins from that near miss, her heart threatening to burst from her chest, Maggie tore her wide eyes away from the rock slide which ended just inches away from their feet to look at the woman next to her._

 _"Danvers," she said, Maggie's gaze softening at the sight of the brunette. "Hey."_

 _Both of them were filthy, a layer of dust smudged across their faces, dust caked across their clothes and turning them an ugly shade of grey. Even so, Maggie's heart fluttered in her chest as the corners of Alex's mouth curled upwards, the look of adoration, even in the agent's unfocused eyes, making Maggie feel giddy._

" _You're beautiful," Alex said, her words slurred._

 _Maggie's cheeks reddened in an instant, her grin mirroring her companion's._

 _"You getting soft on me, Danvers?" she asked, Maggie tucking a lock of dusty, dark hair around Alex's ear._

 _The smile on Alex's face widened even more, Maggie quickly getting lost in hazel eyes._

" _Maybe," the DEO agent said, Alex reaching up to catch Maggie's hand before she pulled it back. "Is that bad?"_

 _Maggie laughed, gently squeezing the hand intertwining her own._

" _No," she said, her heart feeling absolutely full. "No, it's not a bad thing."_

Since their close call, Alex had teetered in and out of consciousness, something which worried Maggie greatly. While she knew they should have stayed put, as was drilled into her during her sole survival class at the academy, Maggie had no intention of sticking around, waiting to see how much more of the ceiling would come down upon their heads as they waited for rescue.

Once was enough.

So after taking a moment to catch her breath, and to awkwardly hoist the half conscious and injured DEO agent onto her back piggy-back style, Maggie walked away from the half caved in mess behind them, through what seemed to be the remnants of some earlier era in National City's history, armed with only the flashlight in her pocket. She could only hope their rescuers would not be dissuaded when they found Alex's exo-suit buried under rock.

Standing at the mouth of yet another intersection of this seemingly unending network of underground tunnels, Maggie paused for a moment to figure out what to do next. Slightly breathless with sweat rolling down her brow, she huffed in annoyance as her gaze met stone, stone, and more stone, the walls, ceiling and floor made of the same light grey rock, making everything look alike. At wits end when it came to navigating this place, Maggie did the only thing she could do in this situation, and left things to chance, hoping for the best.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," she muttered, the NCPD detective mumbling her way through the age old children's counting rhyme. Eventually settling on the third tunnel from the left, Maggie slowly trudged down the tunnel, silently hoping this would be the one to finally lead them to the surface.

"I don't know about you," Maggie said, more to herself than to the unconscious brunette on her back. "But when I get out of here, I could really do with a greasy burger and those amazing potato wedges from that joint down on Fifth Street. You know the one I'm talking about, the one which serves vegan ice cream."

Alex was in bad shape. While the DEO agent seemed to have avoided the worst injury from their fall due to the exo-suit she had on, Alex hadn't escaped completely unscathed. Using the right sleeve of her shirt to wipe away most of the blood from Alex's face, Maggie ended up ripping off her left sleeve to make a haphazard bandage of sorts, one which wound around Alex's head, covering the brunette's left eye in an attempt to stem the bleeding above her eyebrow.

Rolling up her NCPD jacket, she bound Alex's right arm up in a crude sling, Maggie discovering that injury when the agent complained about it during one of her more semi-conscious moments. It was hard to tell whether it was a dislocated shoulder or a broken arm, as Maggie was no doctor, but she did her best to make Alex as comfortable as possible with what she had.

Thankfully, nothing else seemed to be horribly wrong between the two of them, aside for some minor scrapes and bruises, and probably a concussion on Alex's part, and possibly Maggie's, the latter debatable. While her sides still hurt a lot, the burning pain now wrapping around from her ribs towards her back, Maggie continued to ignore it, focusing everything she had instead on getting them out of here. There had already been a second cave in behind them after that initial one, and not being particularly keen on testing their luck a third time, Maggie pressed on, even if it meant gritting her teeth the entire way.

"Mmm…" Maggie murmured through clenched teeth, exhaustion starting to weigh her down. "What I wouldn't give for some vegan ice cream right about now…"

After what felt like forever, the tunnel she was walking down started to slant upwards, hope blossoming inside Maggie's chest as the air here seemed a bit fresher and not as stagnant. Then the path opened out into yet another crossroads, this time with double the amount of passageways than previously, making Maggie hang her head in exasperation. Too tired at this point to even care where they were going now, Maggie unenthusiastically headed for the right most passageway, the closest one to them, only to stumble over her own feet after a few steps in weariness.

"Jesus Christ, Danvers!" she grunted, nearly toppling over. "What the hell do you eat?"

As fit as she was being NCPD and all, there was no doubt in Maggie's mind that Alex had a higher muscle per pound ratio than she did, making this walk increasingly challenging. Not that she was really complaining. Maggie would gladly walk ten thousand miles with Alex on her back if that's what she had to do. Yet as willing as her spirit was, her body could only take so much, and the aches and pains were really starting to make themselves known now. But Maggie was stubborn, as all Sawyer women were, so she continued her torturous walk forward, albeit grumbling the entire time.

"You're only taller than me by like what? Three inches?"

Maggie huffed, swiping at her forehead for a moment before shining her flashlight ahead once more.

"How are you this heavy?"

The slight curling of fingers.

"You calling me fat, Sawyer?" a groggy voice slurred next to her ear.

"Danvers!" Maggie exclaimed, immediately halting in her steps. Head whipping to the side, the flashlight shining upwards between them, Maggie turned just in time to see bleary brown eyes open lethargically. One of them at least.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex's head dropped back down to Maggie's shoulder, the DEO agent sighing deeply, her eye closing again.

"That's up for debate," the brunette mumbled.

Maggie chuckled. "That good huh?"

Her only response was a groan.

Inhaling deeply, her ribs and back really starting to give her hell, Maggie scanned the area for a spot to rest. Finding none, none that she deemed relatively defensible should something actually come after them down here, she reluctantly continued her way down the tunnel, a bit more alert than she was previously.

"How are you doing back there?" Maggie queried with a pant, after some more discontented mumbles sounded in her ear. Her eyes and flashlight darting left and right over the path ahead, Maggie frowned when a muffled murmur was her reply, one she didn't quite understand.

"What was that?" she asked, her gaze shifting back to the brunette over her shoulder. Maggie stopped walking.

"Danvers?" she repeated when she didn't get an answer after a few seconds, the NCPD officer wondering if Alex had passed out again. Maggie almost dropped the DEO agent when the woman started squirming, trying to clamber off of her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maggie exclaimed, fumbling to maintain her hold on both her flashlight and Alex. "Danvers! What are you doing?! Stop squirming!"

At her words, the brunette gave up her escape attempt, Alex raising her head from Maggie's shoulder to squint at her.

"I can walk on my own," the agent grumbled, not looking very impressed. Well as unimpressed as Alex could look with only one eye visible.

"Not right now you can't," Maggie countered.

"Says who?"

"Says me," Maggie said, very much amused by the banter going on between them currently.

It was very enlightening, witnessing this very childish side of Alex Danvers. No doubt this behaviour stemmed from the assumed concussion the agent suffered, but still. From what Maggie had gathered during their time together, Alex lost what was left of her childhood the moment Kara was adopted into the family and Jeremiah passed away. So to see Alex now, like this, it made Maggie fall even deeper in love with the woman than she already was.

Oh she was so screwed.

"What?" Maggie asked, as the DEO agent continued to stare at her.

"I don't like you very much right now," Supergirl's sister stated.

Maggie laughed softly but quickly thought otherwise when her back complained from that minute movement. The NCPD officer opted to smirk instead.

"Now you're just making fun of me."

Biting back another chuckle, Maggie bit her tongue until the laughter bubbling in her throat died.

"I swear, I'm being serious," she said, in as firm and serious voice as she could manage. "You're really in no condition to walk right now, Alex."

Apparently Maggie wasn't very convincing.

"Liar."

God this woman was something else. If only she had a camera to record this whole thing right now. It would make for great blackmail material. Sadly her phone did not survive their tumble down into wherever the hell this place way, the device probably buried under tones of rock, just like Alex's exo-skeleton suit and Maggie's gun.

"When have I ever lied to you, Danvers?" Maggie challenged, the opportunity to tease the usually stiff Alex Danvers just too good to pass up.

The sole brown eye staring at her narrowed a bit, making Maggie raise an eyebrow.

"There was that one time-"

Christ almighty! Of all of the things Alex could remember right this instant, in her current state no less, she goes on about _that_.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Maggie huffed, one part exasperation, one part embarrassment. "C'mon Danvers! That was one time! Cut me some slack!"

"You said you could play a Superman under the table," Alex stated, the brunette throwing Maggie for a loop by pouting.

Oh boy. Here we go.

"I never claimed Superman was any good at pool," she said, Maggie tearing her gaze away from the woman on her back to maintain some semblance of coherency. Whoever taught the agent those famed puppy dog eyes deserved to be shot. Seriously, that ridiculous look would be the death of her. And Alex only had one good eye right now too!

"You can't blame me for wanting to impress a pretty girl," Maggie muttered under her breath, her cheeks flushing the same shade of red they did back then. She should have known better than to think Alex couldn't hold her own in something as simple as pool. The brunette was such a nerd after all.

"You think I'm pretty?" came a surprised whisper, shaking Maggie out of her thoughts.

Wide eyes snapped back to over her shoulder when she realized what had been asked, Maggie quickly finding herself frozen under Alex's innocent gaze.

"Uhh..."

Crap. Did she actually say that out loud?

"Maggie-" the agent began.

"You know what?" Maggie said, turning away again and walking over to the closest perpendicular surface on their right. "I think it's time to sit."

Stumbling over to a small patch of ground unburdened by left over debris, Maggie did an about face, doing her best to set Alex down gently, positioning the DEO agent so that her back rested against the wall. That earned Maggie a pained hiss, Alex's dismount not exactly soft as Maggie half rested, half dropped the brunette due to her own injuries giving her problems, but at least now they could both rest, something Maggie was berating herself for not doing sooner.

"Sorry," Maggie mumbled as she all but collapsed next to the elder Danvers, Maggie feeling as if she'd just been run over by a dump truck. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the stone wall behind them, she inhaled as deeply as she could, the dizziness currently making her stomach flip easing just a tad.

"You alright?"

Maggie chuckled lightly, her left arm wrapped around her stomach, bracing tender ribs.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Maggie questioned. Her stomach settling a bit, she opened her eyes and looked to the side, meeting the imploring gaze of a one Alex Danvers.

"You first," Alex said stubbornly.

Maggie was so not in the mood for this conversation right now, but it wasn't like she could really do anything to stop it. Not after she opened up that can of worms. So rather than fight fate and knowingly lose, she instead chose to meet it head on, getting lost in Alex's soft look, only silence between them.

"Maggie?" Alex said breaking the silence after a moment, hesitation in her voice.

The soft whisper of her name had Maggie turning away again, the shame of her mistake that night nearly drowning her. The night that Alex kissed her in the alien bar they often frequented. The night she broke the agent's heart, at the same time, breaking her own. The night when everything changed. And then today, Alex almost died and-

Maggie gritted her teeth, her jaw clenching tightly as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

Maggie was not a hero. She just did what had to be done. But for Alex, she would do anything, become anyone. Because for Maggie, there was no one else in the world more worth it. Because for Maggie, there was only Alex. And for Alex, she would finally stop running.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Maggie said, her voice thick with emotions. In her peripheral vision, the DEO agent tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"For what?" the brunette asked, clearly not understanding what Maggie was apologizing for.

"You-"

Sniffling slightly, Maggie cleared her throat, hoping the lump which had formed there just seconds ago would disappear.

"You almost died," she tried again, the hand pressed against her stomach snaring a handful of her shirt in a white knuckled fist. The lump in her throat only got bigger.

"Uh, yeah, no," Alex said, the DEO agent sounding the most coherent she had ever been since they were trapped down here. "You wouldn't have let that happen. You didn't let it happen, Maggie. I'm still here."

"Wait, I know that," Maggie said, her breath hitching in her throat when Alex's uninjured hand covered her own. "But-"

"Maggie-" Alex started, but Maggie wouldn't let her finish.

"I was so stupid," she said cutting Alex off. Maggie shook her head. "I thought that - well I guess I was kinda right - that you came out for me. And that..."

A thick swallow.

"That scared me."

Inhaling shakily, Maggie scrounged up the sliver of courage she had left and turned to look at the woman who had been in her thoughts for months now, and didn't even realize it.

"But life is too short," she said with a smile, Maggie daring to intertwine their fingers together. "And we should be who we are..."

Alex's eye widened considerably, the agent's gaze darting down to their linked hands before darting up to meet Maggie's eyes once more. To Maggie's surprise, the brunette did not pull away from Maggie's touch. In fact, Alex seemed to do the direct opposite, the other woman slowly starting to lean closer to her.

"And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss..." Maggie said, finding herself growing more breathless the longer she talked.

"And I really just..."

Maggie's eyes drooped shut as her last words came out in a whisper.

"I really just want to kiss you..."

Lips met lips hungrily, longingly, and passionately, Maggie's hands cupping Alex's cheeks while the DEO agent's good arm curled around her shoulder. Everything that was left unsaid was finally understood, accepted, and reciprocated, Maggie pressing closer to Alex as their kiss lengthened, the elder Danvers doing the same. But, like all good moments, this too had to come to an end, Maggie pulling away first when she could no longer ignore her burning lungs. Breathing in much needed oxygen, Maggie smiled as Alex pressed her forehead to hers, a large smirk stretching across the agent's face.

"So you're saying you like me?" Alex said, her voice cracking slightly. The hazel coloured eye looking at her was warm and so full of love. "That's what I got."

Chuckling softly, Maggie nodded, her own smile just as brilliant.

"Of course," she replied back, sneaking in a quick, chaste kiss much to the brunette's delight. "You're not going to go crazy on me now. Are you?"

Fluttering her eyelashes playfully, Alex shrugged her shoulders (as much as she could with one good arm that is), before snuggling up against Maggie's side, her head on her shoulder.

"Probably, yeah," the DEO agent said, sighing happily.

"Yeah?"

Wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders, Maggie rested her head softly against the agent's.

"Yeah," Alex confirmed, making herself comfortable just as shouts could be heard down the tunnel from the direction they came from.

Maggie looked up when a blur of red and blue and blonde whooshed onto the scene. Turning back to the woman in her arms, as Supergirl now rushed up to the both of them, she gently pulled Alex that much closer to her, leaning in so only the agent could hear.

"Good," she said, pressing a kiss to Alex's temple. "Because I'm crazy about you too."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I know Alex was a bit out of character here, but she did have a concussion, so I blame it on that. Lol._

 _The character of Maggie Sawyer was first introduced in the Superman comics in April 1987. And hence why she jokes in this drabble about being able to beat Superman at pool. To learn more of Maggie's origins in the comics, read more here (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Maggie_Sawyer_

 _This kind of turned out to be an alternate ending to Season 2, Episode 8 of the show. Except here, Alex is the one who almost dies and not Maggie. Ah well. It was a fun piece to write. XD_

 _Onto to other news, I'm stretching out the posting schedule for this piece a bit. Real life stuff is getting busy again, so I'll be posting to this on a monthly basis instead of a bi-weekly basis. As I still have a backlog of ideas for drabbles for this, I've posted up a poll on my profile page, giving you all, my readers, the opportunity to help me decide which drabble to write next. The poll will be up for roughly a month, at which time I will get started on the drabble of choice, while posting up a new poll. Let's see how that goes for the next few months, and if that doesn't work out so well, I'll try something else. So vote away ladies and gentlemen! Alex's and Kara's fate is now in your hands! XD_


	8. You Knew About This Place Too? - Part I

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! A huge thank you goes out to everyone who voted in my poll. The results have been tallied and much to my surprise, there was tie between the "Kara blowing out her powers and Alex saving her" idea and the "Angel!Kara and Vampire!Alex" idea. I'll be working on those drabbles shortly for the coming months, but in the meantime, my next poll is up with new drabble options! Have a look and please vote!  
_

 _For those of you needing your monthly Supergirl (TV) fanfiction fix, here you go! Just some Danvers' sister silliness. :) This was a bit of a rush job due to real life happenings, so it's a little rough around the edges. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!_

 _POST DRABBLE REVIEWS_

 _Guest – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you liked it! :)_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for your continued support! :) Don't worry, I have more planned. I may be posting a bit slower nowadays, but the story ideas still keep coming. I don't foresee me running out of ideas any time soon. Heh. Me thinks you'll get a chuckle out of the next drabble. Stay tuned! XD_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Alex refuses to show Kara her new apartment during working hours. Kara decides to take matters into her own hands. Sort of. Kara  & Alex. Family/Humor.

* * *

*** ~ You Knew About This Place Too? - Part I ~ ***

Landing softly next to J'onn, Kara took in the monolithic sight before her, glancing around in confusion.

"Where are we?" she asked, following after the Martian as automatic sliding glass doors parted, allowing them entry into… wherever this was.

"The Department of Extra Normal Operations," J'onn responded as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Making his way down the stairs towards what looked to be the Command Center of the place, he strode forward with the poise of a seasoned agent.

A hand on J'onn's arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Kara said, Supergirl reaching out to momentarily grab the Martian to get his attention. "This has always been here?"

Spinning around, Kara pointed at the sliding glass doors they had just passed through.

"With the glass, and the views," she continued to ramble, the youngest Danvers still in a state of shock as she trailed behind J'onn again, her boss only pausing a moment before continuing on his way.

"And you made me fly to that cave every day?"

"The DEO has several facilities, Kara," J'onn stated, not the least perturbed by his flying companion's bewilderment.

Clearly not understanding her frustration, Kara frowned at the Martian hoping to get her grumpiness across.

"A bat bit me in the last one!" she exclaimed.

J'onn was not impressed.

"Whiner," the other alien muttered, Kara pouting at the comment.

Walking into the DEO's main Command Centre, Kara was greeted with not only a variety of black clad DEO agents milling about, some of them sitting at computers, but also a one Alex Danvers standing towards the left side of the illuminated Command Centre table in the middle. A tablet in hand, Alex's head was down as she examined whatever was on the screen. Hearing their approach however, the brunette raised her gaze and moved around the table to meet them near the wall of screens on the far side of the Command Centre.

"Hey Sis," Alex greeted, her eyes soon after dropping back down again to the tablet in her hand.

Kara didn't know if she wanted to scream, stomp, or pout at this new development. Maybe all three at the same time if she could manage it. Was she like the only one who didn't know about this place?

"You knew about this place too?" she said, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Yeah," Alex replied, meeting her gaze again for a moment. "It's like block from my apartment."

At that comment, Kara gawked at sister in disbelief.

"It's kind of like the old place, maybe better," Alex continued, not noticing Supergirl's reaction. Handing J'onn her tablet as the Martian passed her by for one of the offices upstairs, Alex's gaze drifted to the wall of screens nearby, the DEO agent putting her hands on her hips as she scanned the reports flashing on the displays.

Kara's mouth opened and closed a few times before she actually found her words.

"You moved into your new place and didn't tell me?" she said, Kara utterly devastated by this news.

A new DEO location? Kara could deal with that. Alex moving into her new apartment without her, that was something else. Helping each other move was like a tradition between them. When Kara moved into Alex's first apartment when she came National City, Alex helped her move in. And when Alex moved in to her second apartment, Kara helped her move in. To hear that Alex moved into her third home away from home without her, it hurt.

"Uh no," Alex rebutted, surprisingly unaffected by Kara's kicked puppy look. "One, I told you about it. And two, you weren't there at the time because you had to deal with those Cipactlis wreaking havoc on National City's Sewage plant. Not to mention, the both of us have been very busy with all those alien incidents as of late."

"Ugh," Kara shuddering as that memory came to mind. "Don't remind me. It took me a week to get that smell out of suit. And because I only have one of these since I ruined the last one and Winn hasn't had time to make me another yet, I had to fly around the whole time smelling like the butt end of a Sputan."

Alex chuckled at that comment, smiling sympathetically.

"My poor, poor Sister," the brunette said, Agent Danvers nodding to Agent Vasquez as the other DEO agent handed her another tablet to inspect.

"I know, right!" Kara continued to rant, complete with radical hand gestures. "And if that wasn't bad enough, because Kryptonian senses are like ten times more sensitive than mostly everyone else, I had to hold my breath while saving people just so I wouldn't throw up!"

"Oh stop your complaining," Alex said, smacking Kara on the arm. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Kara echoed incredulously. "I haven't gone near a single potsticker since then because the alleyway behind my favorite potsticker restaurant reminded me of the sewage plant!"

Another shudder.

"Okay," Alex said, wincing sympathetically. "That is pretty bad."

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed miserably, the withdrawal from potstickers being particularly bad these past few days. While she could have just as easily gotten potstickers from another restaurant, she was Supergirl after all, no one quite made potstickers like her favorite place. To eat potstickers from somewhere else was just blasphemy. And having someone else buy potstickers for her from her favorite store was just a no no.

"Tell you what," Alex said, reaching out to rub Kara's arm. "How about you come over by me tonight, and I'll treat you to some potstickers, seeing as how you haven't eaten your weekly quota's worth yet."

"But it's not going to be the same," Kara sighed dejectedly, the thought of her favorite food making her even more miserably right now.

"Have a told you they opened up a new location nearby?"

Blue eyes lit up in an instant.

"Really?"

Alex smiled.

"Yep," her sister said. "And while you're wolfing down your favorite, I can show you my new place while we catch up on some Homeland."

Kara's smile was brighter than the sun.

"Have I ever told you you're the bestest sister a girl could ever have?"

Alex laughed.

"You have on a few occasions," the DEO agent said. "But hearing it again never hurts."

Playfully shoving her cheeky sister, both of them all grins, Kara's smile quickly disappeared when the reality of the situation caught up to her.

"Hey Alex?" Kara asked, hesitant.

"Yeah?" Alex said, eyes on her tablet again now that the food and apartment situation with her Kryptonian had been resolved.

"When's your shift over today?"

Raising her left hand upwards, Alex glanced at her watch before returning her focus to her tablet.

"I get off at eight tonight," the brunette responded without looking up. "Why?"

Kara groaned, running a hand down her face.

"Aleeeeexxxxxxxxx," Kara whined, much to the amusement of all nearby DEO agents. It wasn't everyday you got to see a whining Supergirl after all.

"That's like twelve hours away," Kara whimpered. "I'm going to die of starvation long before then.

Kara draped herself bonelessly across the top of the Command Centre table.

"Can't you like, I don't know, get J'onn to give you the day off so we can go to your new apartment right now and binge watch some Netflix?"

"Kara," Alex chided, turning to her sister again. "You know I can't do that. Even if I could, that doesn't mean I should. There's still a lot of work to be done. The wicked never rest. You know that. Besides, you could always buy your own food in the meantime if you're really that hungry."

Grumbling to herself about the inhumanities of the world, Kara pouted, all thoughts of gorging herself on potstickers flying out the window. Speaking of flying…(Or thinking, because she was thinking about it...)

"Can I get your new address then?" Supergirl said, Kara blankly examining the schematics on Alex's tablet with absolutely no comprehension whatsoever. "I could pass by and check in on it for you when I do my rounds later."

"No," Alex said, finally handing back the tablet to the ever patient Agent Vasquez still standing nearby with a nod, the other DEO agent walking back to her desk leaving the elder Danvers to deal with her alien sister. "Not happening."

"Great!" Kara exclaimed, excited to see Alex's new place finally. "I-"

Then her brain caught up to her ears.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked, baffled. "What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I said, Kara," Alex stated. "No means no. You'll just have to wait until after my shift to satiate your curiosity. And stomach."

"But Alex-"

"The last time I let you roam around my apartment unsupervised, you emptied my fridge and pantry, leaving only the mayo," Alex deadpanned.

Kara had the decency to blush.

"C'mon Alex!" the Kryptonian groaned in embarrassment, pushing herself upright from the table. "That was one time!"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and gave Kara the patented Agent Danvers look.

"Besides," Kara continued shyly abashed. "I was hungry."

"Uh huh," Alex commented, the DEO agent's eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Still, my answer remains the same. Not until after my shift, Kara."

Kara pouted.

"Fine!" she exclaimed like a petulant child. "I'll just have to find it myself."

That comment almost had Alex snorting.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" her sister questioned, the DEO agent crossing her arms over her chest. "X-ray every apartment within a two block radius until you find mine?"

"Exactly!"

Alex laughed at that one, the elder Danvers trying and failing to keep her laughter under wraps.

"I'm not sure the citizens of National City are going to appreciate their superhero spying on them."

"I'm not spying!" Kara protested. "I'm just searching for something very important!"

"Of course you are," Alex said, in mock seriousness.

Kara scowled at her sister.

"Fine! If I can't X-ray everywhere, I'm just going to… to…"

Alex quirked a brow.

"I'm just going to have to smell your apartment out!"

Kara huffed when Alex actually snorted this time, the DEO agent needing a few seconds to recompose herself.

"Seriously Kara? Smell my apartment out? I think that's the best suggestion yet."

Kara puffed her cheeks out in indignation.

"Of course it's a brilliant idea! I came up with it!"

Agent Danvers just smiled and shook her head.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"And your apartment is as good as found!" Kara declared, leaning in to sniff at her sister playfully, Alex laughing some more before pushing her away.

"Kara! Stop it! I'm trying to work!"

"Fine, fine," National City's superhero relented, Kara stepping backwards a few steps away from her sister and waving at Alex in a shooing motion. "Go do whatever it is you do when you're here."

Ignoring the rolling of her older sibling's eyes, Kara just smirked, nearly bouncing where she stood.

"I, on the other hand-" Kara began because it wasn't often she could rub things in her sister's face. "-am off to find your apartment Miss-I-won't-invite-my-sister-to-my apartment-just-because-I'm-too-busy!"

Shaking her head in defeat, Alex just smiled.

"Good luck!" Alex called out after her, just as Kara zoomed away in search of Alex's apartment.

"You'll need it," the brunette murmured after the fact, Kara still hearing it anyhow.

Zipping up into the sky gleefully, Kara stopped to hover two hundred and fifty feet above the ground, the sky and city as far as the naked eye could see. Her smile rivaling the brightness of Earth's yellow sun, Kara inhaled deeply, ready and excited to enjoy her spoils, said spoils being her sister's new apartment. And food. Inhaling again to locate her sister's scent, Kara soon inhaled a third time, her smile disappearing upon realizing a key and important fact. Breathing in for a fourth time to no avail, Kara found herself back at the DEO five seconds later, to an amused Agent Alex Danvers standing in the exact same spot, in the exact same position she was before Kara left.

"You lost the scent, didn't you?" her sister said, not wasting time and mincing words.

Kara looked to the side, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's windy outside," she said, hanging her head defeat and pouting.

Walking up to her, Alex patted Kara on shoulder in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture. It wasn't.

"Looks like you're just going to have to wait until I'm done today, Sis," Alex said smugly, before she sauntered away to finally get some work done.

Kara pouted.

END OF PART I

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So this kind of got out of hand with the silliness me thinks. Ah well. This was supposed to be a solo, short and sweet drabble, but has since then, again, expanded into a two parter. Lol._

 _This drabble was inspired by Alex's comment in 2x01, that her apartment was just a block away from this particular DEO office. The moment she said that one line, this whole scene popped up in my brain and I rewrote t_ _he beginning of 2x01 to include these sisterly shenanigans._ _XD_

 _Cipactlis are kind of like crocodiles or caimans. They're creatures pulled from the Aztec cosmology and for the purposes of this drabble, used as an alien/monster for Kara to fight. You can find out more info about them here (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Cipactli_

 _Sputans are a sentient race made up of larva and bacteria. I don't know much more beyond that (found out about them in the DC Comics list of alien races wiki page), but given the description of what they are, I can only imagine what they smell like. XD_

 _I'm almost certain Kara has an unlimited supply of backup suits, given Winn's obsession with making it the first time for her. But for the purposes of this drabble, let's just say he's been a bit busy lately to make her another one at the moment. ;)_

 _Not sure just how sensitive Kryptonian senses are in comparison to other races, alien and otherwise, but for the purposes of this drabble, let's say it's about ten times as sensitive. :P_

 _Agent Vasquez makes an appearance! I love her so much and couldn't but have her show up here. Don't worry, you'll see more of her in Part II. ;) For those of you who don't remember her character, you can find out more info here (replace commas with periods): arrow,wikia,com/wiki/Vasquez_

 _I'm probably reaching with the whole thing of Kara liking potstickers from only one particular chain of restaurants, but it works for this drabble. :P_


	9. You Knew About This Place Too? – Part II

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _And here's Part II! All the drabbles as voted upon by you will start next month._

 _Check out the Author's Note at the end of this drabble for a short announcement._

 _Enjoy!_

 _POST DRABBLE REPLIES_

 _Guest – Thanks so much for the comment! :) Yeah, we definitely can use some more Danvers sisters moments. Which is why I wrote this. XD Glad you enjoyed it. :)_

 _Guest – Thanks for the review! :) Now that's a thought. Hmm… Maybe I should just write that piece where Kara discovers the chocolate pecan pie… I'll think about it. XD No promises though. :P Thanks for reading! :)_

 _Badassfox – Thanks! The project is coming along nicely. Keep an eye on the website for updates. ;) Glad you enjoyed the drabble. It was definitely a lot of fun to write. I'll keep an eye on the things you mentioned. Sometimes it happens. Thanks for pointing it out. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** It's the end of the day and Kara still hasn't seen Alex's apartment. Or eaten any of her beloved potstickers. Hungry and miserable, Supergirl has finally had enough. Kara  & Alex. Family/Humor.

* * *

*** ~ You Knew About This Place Too? – Part II ~ ***

"Alex…" Kara whined quietly, much to the amusement of Agent Vasquez whom she's currently keeping company in the DEO Command Centre.

It's the end of the day and Kara still hasn't seen Alex's apartment. Or eaten any of her beloved potstickers. And after a rather tiring and busy day in National City crime-wise, both on the alien front and otherwise, Kara is now back at the DEO, still in her super suit, waiting for her sister's shift to end. Despite already scoping out the newly opened branch of her favorite potstickers' restaurant nearby the DEO, as tempted as she was to forget all about her misery by gorging herself on her favorite food, Kara didn't. Potstickers were always so much better when eating in great company after all, not to mention an angry Alex would chew her out for eating without her.

(Alex was very scary when she was in her angry Agent Danvers mood.)

"I'm sure Agent Danvers won't be that much longer, Supergirl," Agent Vasquez said still typing away at her workstation, the short, dark haired woman offering Kara a sympathetic look. "If you wanted to grab something from the cafeteria in the mean time, I can send you message when your sister is done."

Out of all the other DEO agents, outside of Alex, J'onn and Lucy that is, Agent Vasquez was Kara's favorite. While not quite a friend, the other woman was definitely more than just an acquaintance, Agent Vasquez often making Kara laugh with her quick witted one-liners and no-nonsense-take-crap-from-no-one attitude. Despite her typical stoic and unattached air, Agent Vasquez was a kind soul under her detached exterior, at times sneaking a hungry Kara sweet treats when no one was looking, the agent also willingly volunteering to run menial errands for Supergirl when it was just one of those days.

Just like today.

"Thanks," Kara said, sighing. "But you don't have to do that. I'm just being impatient right now. You know?"

Kara ran a hand through her hair.

"For someone who can fly faster than the speed of sound, everything else just seems-"

"Slow," Agent Vasquez finished for her.

Rao bless this woman. Vasquez always understood everything.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Not that that's a bad thing or anything," Kara quickly added when she realized how belittling that sounded. "It's not like you guys are-"

"I understand, Ma'am," the DEO agent said before Kara could ramble herself into further embarrassment.

"For what it's worth," Agent Vasquez continued, offering her a wry smile. "Some of the others can be quite slow. Take Agent Reyes for instance."

Discretely looking around to ensure they weren't being overhead, Agent Vasquez leaned in closer to Kara to whisper conspiratorially.

"That man couldn't find his way into the DEO main database even if you sat him down at a terminal with full admin rights," the brunette said in a low voice.

The waggle of eyebrows.

Kara bite her fist to muffle her laughter, chuckles slipping past her lips as her entire body shuddered with suppressed giggles. How Agent Vasquez maintained a straight face after that remark, especially with Agent Reyes not even fifteen feet away from them on the other side of the DEO Command Centre, Kara would never know. What she did know was that in boring times like these, the other woman's dry humor was very much appreciated and needed.

"There you are," came a familiar voice, a one Alex Danvers walking into Kara's line of sight. "Hey Sis. I've been looking for you."

"Alex!" Kara squealed, practically throwing herself at her big sister, nearly knocking Alex off of her feet with a tackling hug. "You're finally here!"

Stumbling backwards in surprise despite being used to this kind of thing growing up with an alien super sister, Alex managed to keep them both on their feet, the brunette hugging Kara back with a smile.

"I missed you too," Alex chuckled, DEO agents all around the command centre smiling at the sight of them.

After giving her sister an extra squeeze, Kara pulled back, nearly vibrating on her feet with excitement.

"So you ready to go?" she asked, ready to fly them both to Alex's new apartment posthaste.

"About that..." Alex trailed off, looking at Kara sheepishly.

"Alex…" Kara whined, knowing full well what was about to happen next.

"I just need fifteen more minutes, Kara, I swear," Alex said, rubbing Kara's shoulders. "I'm almost done."

"But Aleeexxxx…" she whimpered, pouting in full effect. "You promised! And it's already-"

Grabbing her sister's right arm, Kara raised Alex's watch strapped wrist up to her face.

"- 8:03pm. You said you'd be done at eight o'clock."

More pouting.

"I know," Alex said regretfully. "Things are just taking a bit longer in the lab than I thought they would. The test results should be ready anytime now though, and once they're done, we can go. Okay?"

Dropping her sister's arm down and sulking in silence, Kara stared the floor, kicking around an imaginary ball of dust with the toe of her boot.

"Kara," Alex said softly, trying to catch her gaze again.

"It's fine," Kara said with a sigh. She offered Alex a weak smile. "I know you have important stuff to do. It's just that-"

"You've been looking forward to this all day," her sister finished for her.

Kara nodded.

Wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders to give her a side hug, Alex rested her head against Kara's.

"Tell you what," the DEO agent said. "If you give me another ten minutes, I'll order twice as many potstickers than usual, on top of our regular order of pizza. What do you say?"

Kara reluctantly met her Alex's gaze, trying and failing to keep the smile off of her face.

"Really?"

"Scout's honor," Alex replied, putting a hand over her heart.

Kara chuckled.

"Deal."

"Great," Alex said, smiling at her as she stepped back. "I'll just be at the station over there," the elder Danvers said pointing to a desk on the opposite side of the DEO Command Centre. A technician in a white lab coat currently sat at the terminal.

"Be right back."

Watching Alex go, Kara waited until her sister's back was to her before wandering around the area aimlessly to pass the time. Eventually she found herself back at Agent Vasquez's desk again, the agent briefly glancing up at her when Kara leaned against the side of the desk. Not wanting to bother the brunette more than she already had, Kara crossed her arms over her chest and lazily scanned this new DEO location.

Kara really liked this base. It was so much bigger and brighter than that dark, dusty cave they had been working out of in the dessert prior, the one big plus being the total and absolute lack of bats. Not that anyone would really believe her when she told them how much those vermin enjoyed using her as their chew toy. J'onn was a prime example of that, his earlier comment still a bit of a sore spot for Kara.

At the sudden sound of her stomach growling, Kara groaned, a hand immediately coming up to clutch at the said noise maker. With all the madness happening as of late, the mystery man in the Kryptonian pod for example, Kara had barely a bite to eat this morning and afternoon, her stomach noisily reminding her of just how unhappy it was because of that. Potstickers at the forefront of her mind once again, Kara glanced at her sister's form before seeking the time on Agent Vasquez's computer monitor.

8:08pm.

Ugh. Could time crawl by any slower?

Huffing in impatience, well, more in hunger than impatience, Kara missed Agent Vasquez's inquiring look as a smirk stretched across her face, a wicked thought coming to mind. Alex always said she needed to take more initiative in life, and that's exactly what she was going to do. Namely discovering the address of Alex's new apartment to help speed up their exit, with her sister none the wiser. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kara's x-ray vision honed in on Alex's right back pants pocket as her sister spoke with the lab technician about whatever they were testing in the lab.

"Ma'am?" a voice next to her said.

Kara hummed distractedly in acknowledgment, moving her gaze to Alex's other back pants pocket when she didn't find a wallet as expected in the first pocket.

"Is something wrong?" the same voice queried, Kara frowning when she also found nothing in Alex's other pocket.

"Wrong?" Kara echoed, turning to the owner of the voice, that being a one Agent Vasquez. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Glancing around the DEO Command Centre cautiously, Agent Vasquez turned back to Kara.

"It's just that, you were staring so… intently… at Agent Danvers' behind, Ma'am," Vasquez explained, much to Kara's horror. "So I thought something might have been wrong."

Kara's mouth opened and closed a few times, her cheeks, ears, and neck a noticeable red colour.

"Uh…"

"Hey," Alex said popping up at Kara's shoulder, the elder Danvers choosing the worst possible time to check in on her. "The test just needs another few minutes before it's done and I thought-"

A glance at a confused Agent Vasquez. Then a frown.

"Something wrong?"

More awkward glances.

"You're not bothering Agent Vasquez here, are you?" Alex asked, turning to her fellow agent.

Briefly meeting Agent Vasquez's gaze again, Kara turned to face her sister.

"Ma'am," Vasquez said, beating her to the punch. "Supergirl was just-"

"I was not staring at Alex's butt!" Kara exclaimed before things could get complicated. Though, judging by how everyone suddenly had gone silent around them and was now looking at her, it seemed she wasn't very successful at that.

"You were staring at my butt?" Alex questioned, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"No!" Kara quickly retorted, absolutely mortified.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Agent Vasquez again, the other DEO agent wisely keeping her mouth shut while glancing back at Kara.

"No?" Alex repeated, her gaze returning to Kara who was so desperately trying to keep the squirming down to a minimum.

"Really Kara?" Alex said, clearly not convinced.

Damn Alex and her angry Agent Danvers voice!

"Maybe?" Kara squeaked, the sudden urge to flee quite strong right now.

A sigh.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out by that," Alex said, Agent Vasquez giving her a sympathetic look.

Kara wanted to die.

"It's not like that!" she exclaimed, getting looks from the other DEO agents around, all of whom were doing a very poor job of pretending they weren't paying attention to the awkward conversation going on between Kara and her sister.

"I was looking for your wallet! You always keep it in your back pocket and-"

"Kara," Alex said cutting her off, Alex's shoulders trembling with suppressed laughter. "I never have my wallet on me when I'm on duty. The first thing I do when I get here is to drop it in my locker with the rest of my stuff."

"Oh..." Kara blinked in surprise, mildly embarrassed at being caught staring. At her sister's behind. By none other than Agent Vasquez. Kara supposed it could have been worse. It could have been J'onn who caught her. The Martian would never let her live that one down, that's for sure.

"Wait," she said, taking a few steps towards her sister. "You're wallet is in your locker?"

Catching onto her line of thought, Alex put a hand on Kara's chest, right over her house crest, stopping Kara in her tracks.

"Kara, no," Alex said. "Now is not the time to go digging around my stuff. I'm almost done here. Just hang on for another few minutes and then we can leave."

"But Aleeeeeeexxxxxxx," Kara whimpered, her stomach grumbling loudly again. "I promise not to leave without you and eat everything in your apartment again."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about," her sister said quietly, more to herself than to Kara.

Blue eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" Kara asked, having heard that comment anyhow.

"Nothing," Alex said almost immediately, a little too fast if you asked Kara.

"Aleeeexxxxx," Kara drawled, dragging out her sister's name. Something was going on here, something suspicious. "What are you hiding?"

"Who says I'm hiding anything?" Alex challenged back, the DEO agent crossing her arms over her chest, Alex's expression bordering on menacing. Unlike before however, Alex didn't seem quite as intimidating as before for some reason. Maybe it was because Kara knew her sister was hiding something.

"I know you," Kara said taking a step forward and invading her older sibling's personal space. "You never keep something from me unless you're-"

Kara's eyes went wide.

"You have pudding, don't you?"

It was chocolate pecan pie actually, Alex's third attempt at baking it. Kara wouldn't find that out until her earth birthday however, Alex surprising her with a freshly baked pie rather than a cupcake like usual. How the other Danvers was able to keep such a thing hidden from Kara for so long was still a mystery to her, but that was a puzzle to figure out another time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said, not giving an inch.

The stare down between sisters lasted all of a minute before either of them spoke again. During that time, Agent Vasquez's gaze darted back and forth between them, Vasquez along with the rest of the agents nearby silently monitoring this situation with varying degrees of interest.

"Of course you don't," Kara said with a smirk, being the one to break the silence between them. "Which means you have nothing to hide. And if you have nothing to hide, then you wouldn't mind if I mosey down to your locker and-"

A hand clamped down on her arm before she could walk one step.

"Don't you dare," Alex said, almost growling.

Kara's smirk widened. "And if I did, what are you doing to do about it?"

A raised eyebrow.

That seemed to give Alex pause, the brunette's eyes narrowing into a vicious glare. Then her sister was all smiles, creepily so giving the instantaneous turnaround, Kara feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"You're right," Alex said. "What could I possibly do to stop you from rushing off to my apartment on your own? I mean, you _are_ Supergirl after all. You have super strength, and freeze breath, and you can fly."

Brows creasing in confusion, Kara remained quiet, unsure where her sister was going with this.

"I guess I'll just have to concede defeat," Alex continued, a wicked glint in her eye. "And while you claim your prize, I'll be bemoaning my fate, remembering the better days like that one time when we were kids and you-"

Kara's hand covered her sister's mouth in an instant.

"Alex!" Kara hissed, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that! Like ever!"

Reaching up and pulling Kara's hand away from her mouth, Alex chuckled.

"All is fair in love and war, Kara."

A victorious grin.

Content that she had won this battle, Alex turned around to reconvene with the technician about the test results.

Gritting her teeth, her hands balling up into fists at her side in barely restrained aggravation, Kara's jaw clenched in defiance.

"I'll show you war!"

A whoosh of air.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed, almost squealing.

Before Alex could even walk two steps away from her, in one swift movement, Kara swooped in, picked Alex up, and tossed the DEO agent over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!"

"Nope!" Kara replied back, much to the amusement of everyone around. Smiling at the agents nearby, Kara giggled as Alex pounded on her back with her fist, demanding to be released.

"Kara," Alex said red-face in embarrassment, all the while trying to wiggle free. "I swear to Rao, if you don't put me down right this instant, I'll-"

"You what?" Kara said, looking back over her shoulder absolutely beaming. "You won't buy me potstickers ever again?"

Agent Vasquez hid her amusement behind her hand as she turned back to her computer screen to get some actual work done.

" _Kara_ ," Alex threatened.

"Nope!" Kara said as smug as ever. "Not letting you down until you tell me where your apartment is. Or better yet, tell me where you're hiding the pudding!"

Before Alex could retort this time, a voice like thunder shattered the relative calm surrounding DEO Command Centre.

"What is going on here!?"

The sudden appearance of J'onn had Kara nearly dropping her sister. Thankfully she caught herself before that happened, Alex landing awkwardly but still somewhat upright and on her feet a second later. All loitering DEO agents quickly snapped back to their own workstations as serious as ever, and the ones who weren't at workstations, quickly evacuated the area.

"J-J'onn!" Alex said startled, her sister immediately working to smooth out her uniform and hair.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl," J'onn said, walking up to the pair. The alien crossed his arms over his chest as he stood before them. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Kara tugged at a snatch of her cape, trying to act all nonchalant.

It didn't work.

"No Sir," Alex said, her Agent Danvers mask back in place. "Nothing to report, Sir."

Kara gulped when the Martian's intense gaze moved from her sister to her.

"Need I remind the both of you," J'onn said in that terrifying, commanding voice of his. "The DEO is a secret government agency whose sole responsibility is to apprehend and detain alien and alien related menaces to the entire population. If you have time to horse around, you have time to catch intergalactic criminals threatening national security."

Seeing an opening, Kara grabbed Alex's arm and started to pull her sister away from their boss.

"Right!" Kara said before J'onn could grill them any further. "We'll get right on that! Don't you worry J'onn! Right Alex?"

"Right!" Alex said, nodding very seriously to her commanding officer before swallowing thickly.

After a momentarily silence, of which the entire time J'onn looked them both over with a strict eye, the other alien nodded.

"Good," J'onn said, uncrossing his arms and walking past them. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is work to be done."

"Of course, Sir," Alex responded, the two of them watching as the Martian strode past them both and disappeared down an adjacent hallway to wherever. Neither of them would see the smile stretching across his face once out of sight.

Staring at the hallway for another few seconds to ensure J'onn was truly gone, Kara sighed in relief once she heard his heavy footsteps fade away behind a closing door at the end of the hallway.

"He's gone," Kara said, turning back to her sister.

Alex smacked her on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed, more out of principle than the hit actually hurting. In fact, she didn't feel a thing.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Alex growled, shaking her sore hand a bit.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to show up all of a sudden?" Kara retorted. "I'm not the mind reader, he is!"

Alex grumbled something unintelligible before swiftly walking away from Kara, towards another hallway opposite the one J'onn disappeared down. Pausing a moment when she realized she was not being followed, Alex turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"You coming or what?"

"Coming where?" Kara asked in confusion. Was Alex going to yank her away to scold her in private? This wouldn't be the first time.

"You wanted to see my apartment, didn't you?" Alex stated, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. "And potstickers. Unless you've changed your mind?"

Kara was beside her sister in an instant.

"Really? Now?" she asked with barely contained excitement.

Alex rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Yes, really," the DEO agent said, Alex continuing onward again, Kara on her heels. "That's why you were whining before, weren't you?"

"Well, yes," Kara admitted, not the least bit ashamed that she may have used some unfair tactics earlier while trying to wheedle information out of her sister. Then again, if she got free potstickers and her own private tour of her sister's new apartment, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"But what about your test results?"

"I'll look at them tomorrow," Alex said with a dismissive wave. "Beside, you're more important."

"Aww Alex!" Kara squealed, tackle hugging her sister from behind as they entered the DEO locker room. Her sister stumbled forwards a few steps, having not expected that. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Alex grumbled, opening her locker with Kara still clinging to her back like a monkey. "Love you too, Dork."

 **END**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _A bunch of dorks, the both of them. XD So there you have it, the Danvers sisters being silly just because they can and J'onn acting all tough and mean just to scare them because he can. You all know he did that on purpose just to scare them crapless. J'onn is really just a big teddy bear after all. :P_

 _Thanks to everyone who participated in my poll once again. The ancient Japan drabble with Assassin!Alex and Samurai!Maggie came out on top this time, which I've added to the queue. Given I've got a few in the backlog to work on now, that will be last the polls for now until I get all caught up._

 _Finally, my_ _announcement_ _! For those of you who don't know already, I'm working on an anime project called "Abyssian Knights". Like last year, we'll have a booth at the Anime North (2017) convention coming up at the end of May showing it off. We haven't been assigned a booth number yet, but the moment I find out, I'll let you all know. Until then, keep an eye out on the Abyssian Knights website for updates. You can find it here (replace periods with commas): www,abyssianknights,com/_


	10. Her Supergirl

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _The idea for this drabble dates back to the days of Season One. I just never got around to writing it up until now. A few adjustments were made to incorporate some details from Season Two. Because, you know, I can. XD_

 _Enjoy!_

 _POST DRABBLE REVIEWS_

 _Guest – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you liked it. :)_

 _Anna – Thanks for the comment! It's always nice to hear people like reading it. :)_

 _Guest – Thanks for the review. :) I agree with you. It's unfortunate the show doesn't have time to explore all of that other stuff. I suppose that's why we fanfiction writers are around, to fill in the blanks. XD I do have a fluff piece of which will follow up on this drabble. That won't be out for a while, however, but it will for sure be in the works. Thanks for reading! :)_

 _Guest – Thanks for the comment! :)_

 _Venz07 – Thanks for the review. :) I too am a fan of the awesome bond between Kara and Alex, so it's always a pleasure to write drabbles with them in it. I agree with you, I wish the show could fill in all those precious little moments in between, but alas, it can only do so much. Which is why I'm here. XD To help fill in the blanks. Thanks for reading! :)_

 _Badassfox – Thanks for the review. :) I've only ever sprained my ankle, so I really don't know how much that hurts. That said, I can imagine it being quite painful. Lol. Naming Alex's gun Gertrude was hilarious in my opinion. And with you bringing up the whole grandma thing, maybe I should rename the gun Grandma Gertrude instead. XD Thanks for reading! :)_

Disclaimer: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belon _g to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** If Kara's super powers are super speed, super strength and flight, among other things, then Alex's super power is knowing the exact moment her sister solar flares. Alex & Kara. Family/Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

*** ~ Her Supergirl ~ ***

They're at National City's Port when it happens.

Alex doesn't know what type of alien they're currently fighting, just that it's practically the Hulk, except gray, twice the size, and ten times more ugly. While this thing shares certain similarities to Parasite, luckily for them, this alien doesn't have any soul sucking abilities. That doesn't make its punches any less hurtful though.

Alex flinches as Supergirl careens into the water after a particularly nasty punch across the face, her sister skipping across the surface like a hurled rock. After four skips, Kara disappears into the murky depths of National City's waters, leaving Alex to panic when ten seconds go by without any sign of the Kryptonian. Before she could truly freak out however, the water explodes upwards, a blur of red, blue and blonde rocketing past her, soaking them all with fat droplets of moisture. A boom of thunder quickly follows after that impromptu shower, Kara retaliating against their opponent with a steel bending punch.

But it's not enough.

Nothing seems to be enough right now.

Not Kara's super strength. Not the supporting fire Alex and multiple other DEO agents provide, bullets bouncing off of the rampaging alien's hide like rubber balls. Not even the change of location, from National City's down town core to National City's Port seems to make that much of a difference. Except for maybe less civilian casualties. That just means there's more casualties on their end, only a handful of DEO agents remaining in this fight, down from four squads, Alex included.

The NCPD had it worse though, they being the first responders when tall, pissed off and ugly suddenly materialized in the middle of National City's park, the unknown alien uprooting trees and tossing cars the first moment it got. Their only saving grace, Alex's at least, is that Maggie is on the other side of town when this happens, her girlfriend being out of harm's way allowing for Alex to truly focus on the matter at hand. Things quickly spiral out of control though, forcing J'onn to authorize deadly force when subduing this alien threat. Alex hopes it doesn't come to that, Maggie having shown her that not aliens are hostiles to be caged, or worse yet, killed, but from experience Alex knows this is probably what's going to happen anyway.

Kara slams into the ground with a sickening crunch, Alex gritting her teeth at the sound of pavement and asphalt cracking underneath her sister's body. Taking a quick second to steady her aim, thirty feet back and behind the cover of some half crushed shipping containers, a breath catches in her throat when Kara just barely rolls across the ground, dodging the massive foot which would have otherwise squashed Supergirl's head like a melon. As the angry alien turns to locate its prey, Alex watches as Kara unsteadily rises to her feet, the Kryptonian staggering backwards a few steps almost drunkenly. Eventually finding her footing, the youngest Danvers plants her feet, Kara unleashing her signature Heat Vision attack just at the alien rounds on her.

But just like before, it's not enough.

The alien's fist connects with Supergirl's stomach in spite of searing twin lasers of blue burning trails of black across its chest. Alex screams her sister's name as Kara goes flying backwards into a massive tanker docked at the port, cratering and capsizing it. As the destroyed tanker sinks into National City's dark waters, the Kryptonian's boneless form falls to the ground, Kara's body just barely flopping onto the edge of the port's concrete walkway. Her emotions a jumbled mess, Alex barely remembers to shoot the alien now that her sister is out of the way (so to speak), but even as she fires round after armor piercing round at it, her eyes never leaves the crumpled heap of red, blue and blonde.

Supergirl does not move.

If Kara's super powers are super speed, super strength and flight, among other things, then Alex's super power is knowing the exact moment her sister solar flares. She may not have been right next to Kara the first time her sister loses her powers, but even then, Alex could tell something was off. Call it a feeling, a sixth sense, or whatever else, Alex just knew something wasn't right back then, just like she knows something isn't right, right now. So when, after she gets over her initial shock and realizes the crazy alien has ignored them all in favor of sneering down at Kara, the moment it takes one step towards her still immobile sister, Alex absolutely losses it.

"KARA!"

Alex doesn't hear J'onn on the comm as she flings her standard issue DEO glock away, a full clip of armor piercing rounds still loaded in its base. She doesn't hear her adopted father telling her to stay put, that he was coming to help. She doesn't hear the cries of her fellow DEO agents as they duck for cover, the monster of an alien throwing chunks of concrete at them when some of them got too close trying to distract it from going after Supergirl. All she hears is her own pounding heart beat in her ears as a shaking, gloved hand pulls her favorite space gun from its holster. Gertrude, as dubbed by Alex since Maggie refused to name their dog that, lights up under deft fingers, Alex immediately ramping up the weapon's voltage to its highest setting.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Alex fires, and fires, and fires, bolts of blue energy whizzing through the air, most missing their target completely. Just enough hit however, the rampaging alien looming over her sister's body turning towards her after the last shot walloped it in the back of the head. Alex should have used her favorite weapon from the start of this fight, but after running multiple tests and discovering its shots could actually hurt Kara on its higher settings, Alex opted for her DEO standard issue sidearm this time, to avoid accidentally shooting her sister if shots went awry.

"I WILL END YOU!"

Oh what a fool she was.

 _Kara._

Alex races towards the abomination continuing to fire Gertrude, the warning shouts of fellow agents falling upon deaf ears. The alien roars in defiance, a shout which quickly turns into a squeak as a bolt of blue catches it in the chin. While not enough to actually kill the alien (though it certain left a visible mark), the message is clear. It doesn't matter if her opponent is three times her size. She is Alexandra "Badass" Danvers. Mess with her loved ones and she is the one to answer to.

 _Kara!_

Glaring at her opponent, Gertrude practically chain fires in her hands, Alex forcing the alien to raise its own massive hand up in front of its face to protect its eyes. That is her main target all this time, a structural weak point all races had, humans and aliens alike. Or so Alex hopes. Yet even if an eye shot doesn't kill it, blinding it would certainly be of help. This has been a losing fight from the start, so any advantage would be welcome.

Unfortunately, luck is not on her side, all of the blood quickly rushing from Alex's face when one of her shots connects with the alien's throat, sending the creature staggering backwards straight towards her sister. With Kara just seconds away from being trampled to death, Alex pours every ounce of adrenaline fueled might into her legs and closes the remaining distance in two seconds flat. Taking another second to line up her shoulder with the alien's chest, Alex tackles the already off balance, choking alien into water, and away from her prone sister.

 _KARA!  
_

The water is cold and harsh, Alex barely remembering to gulp down a quick breath before her head is sucked underwater. Instincts taking over, Alex kicks for the surface, the blue glow from Gertrude the only guiding light in this murky darkness. Breaching the surface with a stuttering gasp, she has only a split second to catch her breath before something snares her ankle and drags her back down again.

" _Alex!"_

Desperately trying to free herself from whatever is pulling her down, Alex flails, the terror currently gripping her familiar in its entirety. It's like she's trapped in that tank again, except the water here is dark and vast, yet even more suffocating then before. And this time, this time she's not sure there will be anyone around to save her, Kara still down for the count and Maggie on the other side of town. But Alex fights nevertheless. With everything she has. Because that is who she is.

She is a fighter to the bitter end.

Unable to tell up from down, with her lungs desperately burning for oxygen all the while, she fights. Punches. Kicks. Even pistol whips with her favorite space gun which she's somehow been able to keep a hold of all this time. But the water is slowing her movements down greatly, her heavy combat gear making it feel like she's stuck in a vat of molasses instead of actual water. Her foe, the massive alien that started all this mess, doesn't seem to have the same issue as she does however, the monster yanking Alex around in the water like a ragdoll, enough for her to be dizzy and nauseous all at once. Couple that with the increasing pain in her ankle as the alien slowly crushes it in its meaty grasp, Alex nearly blacks out right then and there.

" _ALEX!"_

But if there's one thing that could be said about her, about all Danvers women, Alex never gives up, even when the odds are stacked against her.

After a particularly jarring yank from her captor, Alex finds herself staring up at the beast, its sickly complexion reflecting what little light there is between them, mostly from her gun. Raising her shaking arms, a blackness creeping around the edges of her vision, she fires once, a look of shock immediately stretching across the alien's face. The alien floats away from her within seconds, its expression frozen in surprise, her mangled ankle finally free from its grasp. Yet as the alien fades out of her line of sight, Alex's body reaches its limit and she coughs up the last breath of air she has left. Her body shuddering as ice cold water fills her lungs, the last thing Alex remembers before the darkness takes hold is her trigger finger pulling down, and a bolt of blue following the line of her bubbles up to the surface.

* * *

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

Kara comes to with a splitting headache and in complete disorientation.

For a time, sounds assault her in a muffled cacophony of… well, Kara doesn't know how to describe what she's currently hearing, her vision a mess of mixing colours making her stomach flip sickeningly. Vaguely, she thinks, she can hear her sister's voice. And knowing that her sister is still there, fighting, brings great comfort to her. That means there's still hope yet.

" _I WILL END YOU!"_

Inhaling deeply in an attempt to quell her volatile stomach, Kara vaguely registers a shadow lingering over her form, the flash of weapons fire overhead causing her to shut her eyes for a moment. The ground trembling underneath her, she doesn't realize how close she is to the edge of the water, nor does she realize how close the other alien is, how close her panicked sister is, Alex racing towards her like a woman possessed. With all of her senses coming back to her slower than usual, it isn't until she hears the smack of something colliding nearby that she realizes what's happening. Almost in slow motion, Kara looks up wide-eyed as her sister and the angry, gray alien from before flies over her head and tumbles into the cold waters just feet away from her.

"Alex!"

Her voice is hoarse as she yells, weak, pathetic, her arms trembling under her own weight as she barely pushes herself up into sitting position. Surviving DEO agents shout, call out, and yell for their commanding officer, their comrade, their friend, those that aren't attending to the injured standing along the edge of the water, guns pointed downwards as they all wait for Alex to resurface. And she does, to everyone's relief, Kara's more so than anyone's. But that relief is short lived, for Alex's head barely has a second above water before she suddenly disappears again.

This time Alex does not come back up.

"Alex?!"

Kara can't breathe. She can't think. She can barely believe what's going on.

Oblivious to the DEO agents stripping off their gear and jumping in after their fellow agent, all Kara thinks about is Alex. Alexandra Danvers. Her sister. Her best friend in the entire world- no, universe. Her Supergirl. Alex who is currently drowning because of her.

Again.

"ALEX!"

Without thinking, Kara lurches forward into the frigid water. Ungracefully gulping down a breath, she dives under against the protests of the DEO agents on the shore, her eyes burning as she searches the shadowed depths for any sign of her sister. After a moment of fruitless swimming, Kara races upward for the surface when the need for oxygen becomes too great. She nearly screams in frustration when she gasps.

Kara knows this feeling, this deep exhaustion unlike anything she felt before. It was the same feeling she had after defeating Red Tornado, which likely means she's blown her powers again. Having to deal six consecutive alien attacks (this one being the seventh) for the past week does that to person. Or, in this case, a Kryptonian. But as much as she wants to scream, and shout, and possible throw a tantrum like a petulant child, Kara does not. Instead she focuses on trying to find her sister, nearly two minutes having gone by at this point since she last saw her older sibling.

Someone from the shore shouts for her to get out of the water and to let the others look for Alex. Kara ignores them in favor of going back under again, even when everything hurts, her heart the most. Again she finds nothing, just the silent blackness and the cold, Kara cursing in Kryptonian when she has to abandon her search once more for some much needed air.

Prior to this, swimming had always been a joy for Kara, ever since she landed on Earth at the young age of thirteen. It was like flying, but less noisy, the water muffling sounds easier than air. Whenever Kara got overwhelmed by her Super Hearing, she would swim, usually dragging a reluctant Alex along with her to the beach. That's where Alex's love of surfing came from, or so was their joke, the two of them often just listening to the waves beat against the shore, watching the sun set.

Kara hates the water now. She hates that it was this very thing which nearly killed her sister a month ago. She hates that it's once again rearing its ugly head and might very well succeed in murdering her sister this time. Clenching her jaw after a drawing in another hasty breath, she dives for a third time, Kara desperate now, both she and the other DEO agents in the water still having found no sign of Alex.

Hopelessness starting to sink in after finding all of nothing for the umpteenth time, just as she's about to surface again, she sees it. A blue streak from deep below shoots past her, just missing her on the left. Recognizing that bolt of blue as a shot from her sister's favorite space gun, Kara foregoes air and instead propels herself deeper into the water, Kara knowing that this was her last chance to save her sister. If she were to surface now, Alex would be as good as dead.

 _Alex!_

Kara swims, and swims, and swims some more towards the spot the shot came from, until she can barely just make out the faint outline of something ahead. Taking one more powerful stroke, her hand brushes against Kevlar, Kara immediately clutching at the shoulder strap of her sister's combat gear. Ignoring Alex's lack of response to her tug, she pulls her sister flush against her, Alex's back to her front, one arm securing the DEO agent around the waist, the other reaching upwards, Kara swimming upwards with all of her might. They breach the surface in five seconds. If Kara had been her regular Kryptonian self, they would have breached it in one.

"Alex!?" Kara gasps once she stops sputtering for air. Kryptonians always did have a naturally higher lung capacity than humans, something Kara greatly relishes right now. But when Alex doesn't respond after a few seconds, Kara quickly loses her Supergirl composure, nearly falling into hysterics.

"Alex!" she tries again, this time giving her sister a weak shake.

Again Alex does not reply, instead her head lolling limply to the side.

"No, no, no!" Kara repeats, her eyes wide in terror. "Don't do this to me Alex! You're stronger than this! Alex!"

The sound of her cries draw the DEO agents already in the water towards them. Supporting her from both sides, they help keep the two of them afloat, all of them making it back to the shore in record time.

"Alex, please say something!"

Hands grab at them once within reach. Tugging on her cape. Pulling at Alex's combat gear. Soon the two of them are being hauled out of the water and onto solid ground. But unlike Kara, who's wiggling and squirming to get herself and Alex up onto concrete, Alex is dead weight, completely and absolutely limp.

"Alex!" Kara shouts as she hunches over next to her sister. Alex lies deathly still on her back next to her, lips blue, her complexion stark white.

"Alex- No! What are you doing!?" Kara shrieks, thrashing against the agent pulling her away. "Let me go! That's my sister! That's my sister!"

DEO agents both wet and dry swarm around Alex, two of them cutting her gear away with their combat knives, a third and fourth beginning CPR. The whole time this happens, Kara is screaming for Alex, scrapes and scratches she does not feel bleeding red and marking her palms and knees as she weakly and unsuccessfully tries to escape from the agent keeping her just out of reach. Chest compressions go on forever in Kara's wet eyes, the entire time Alex as still as death.

Reaching out weakly, Kara pleads with whoever would listen, gods or otherwise, to let her sister live. To bring Alex back. She needs her. Kara needs her sister. More than the yellow sun. More than her powers. More than anything. If that means she has to give up being Supergirl, Kara would do it. Without question, without hesitation. Because that's how much Alex means to her. Because truly, how could she even think about saving the world if her sister wasn't in it? Just the thought of that, of Alex dying, of never opening her eyes again, of Kara never hearing her sister's voice again, has her screaming.

"ALEX!"

Alex sputters. Alex gasps. Alex coughs. As if hearing Kara's cry, the eldest Danvers convulses and shakes, Alex soon rolling onto her side, expelling the water from her lungs. Ripping herself free from the arms constraining her, Kara scrabbles over to her sister in less than a second, the DEO agents standing in the way parting wordlessly.

"Alex!"

Kara weeps, immediately wrapping her arms around her wet and shivering sister, hugging Alex to her chest tightly. Whimpers escape her mouth as the tears fall, Kara hiccupping as she mumbles her sister's name over and over again, sometimes slurring syllables. Rocking the two of them, more out of comfort for herself than her sister, Kara buries her face in Alex's wet hair, her grip tightening that much more.

"K-Kara…" Alex murmurs softly, trembling. A hand reaches upward, pale fingers soon intertwining with Kara's own.

Kara nods, unable to form words right now. Their joint hands ground her, the feeling of Alex's pulse through skin acting as the balm to her fractured soul. Wrapping her cape around the two of them both protectively (and possessively as some would later comment), Kara's gaze raises only for a moment when J'onn arrives, along with a medical team. Watching as the Martian quickly takes control of the situation, directing the DEO agents around, Kara's eyes soon return to the human in her arms, her sister, everything else fading out into white noise.

They would stay like that for the rest of the night, holding each other, nothing and no one able to separate them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Tried something different here. Usually I write in the past tense but decided to switch things up at the last minute. Hopefully it didn't come out too badly. XD_

 _The alien that Kara and the gang were fighting is Appex. You can find more info here (replace commas with periods): dc,wikia,com/wiki/Appex_(Prime_Earth)_

 _Made up some stuff about Alex's favorite space gun. We really don't know much about it aside from it shooting lasers, so I took some artistic liberties with it. Like the fact it can shoot under water or hurt Supergirl or that you can change its settings. :P_


	11. Angel of Darkness - Part I

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey all! Long time no see! XD This drabble is a bit rough around the edges as I was having some issues writing it. Partly a case of writer's block and partly a case of trying to squeeze a multi-chaptered story's worth of stuff into a single drabble (or two parts of a drabble, rather). Nonetheless, hopefully it's still an enjoyable read! :P_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Alex was an enigma. Not completely a vampire, not quite an angel, but something in between. Yet while Alex had more of a tolerance for things which would have killed a normal Hellspawn on the spot, it wasn't to say the vampire was invincible either. Kara & Alex. Supernatural/Family.

* * *

*** ~ Angel of Darkness – Part I ~ ***

Kara will always remember the day Krypton, or _Heaven_ as humanity called it, fell.

It was a day of horror, and terror, and pain. So much pain. It was the day she lost everything, everyone that she knew, even her youngest cousin Kal-El.

Sent to Earth by her parents, Kara watched as Earth's skies blazed red with the burning of her home world, humanity ignorant of what they were witnessing. Yet in spite of her parents' noble efforts to save her, to preserve some part of Krypton's legacy, it was already too late. Daxam, the twin world of Krypton, _Hell_ as humans would later come to call it, had already corrupted the world between their worlds. And by the time Kara arrived on Earth, half demons and Hellspawn roamed the lands, humanity none the wiser.

But Kara knew what they were. Just like they knew what she was. Yet as much as Kara wanted to do something, to help, to cleanse this world of this taint, she did not. What could one Kryptonian do, a mere child at that, against this darkness which had clearly taken root? Nothing. So Kara ran. And she didn't stop running.

A hand on her shoulder.

Kara jolted awake.

"Kara," a quiet voice murmured, the cool hand both firm and comforting. "We have to go. They're coming."

At the sound of a howl, blue coloured eyes snapped skywards, a gasp getting stuck in Kara's throat as more howls shattered the quiet air.

Scrambling to her feet in a panic, Kara tried to ignore the snapping of branches in the distance as the ratty knapsack which held their meager belongings was grabbed and dirt was kicked onto their campfire to put it out. Her heart thrumming in her chest uncontrollably, Kara grabbed the hand offered to her before she and her traveling companion took off running in the opposite direction of the howls, the flapping of a long, black trench coat being the only sound they made.

They made it as far as the forest's edge before they were surrounded, the pack of werewolves at least two dozen strong. Known as the Whites for their abnormally white fur, Kara watched nervously as the albino werewolves crept closer to them yet still out of reach, disproportionate limbs swiping at the air threateningly, squashed snouts, almost alien-like, snapping viciously.

Usually, the two of them avoided werewolf territory if at all possible. But after Kara's existence was discovered days ago while passing through National City, a bounty was put on her head for three hundred quartz crowns. Now every lesser demon from all realms were out to get them, Kara's biggest fans of sorts being a crazy Infernian imp named Scorcher and Master Jailer, otherwise known as Mon-El's (or Lucifer in humanity's mythology) number one bounty hunter.

"Kara…" a low voice murmured.

Kara turned her head, her stomach dropping the moment her gaze met a set of dark, chocolate brown coloured eyes.

"When you see an opening," the other said, a pale hand reaching into the backpack slung over one shoulder almost unnoticed. "You take it. Understand?"

Before Kara could answer, the brunette took two steps towards the biggest werewolf of the pack, the Alpha Kara assumed, and grinned.

"Alex, what-"

Something went hurtling passed Kara's shoulder straight for the werewolves in front of her. A grenade she belatedly realized as her eyes tracked it through the air. A second grenade was simultaneously lobbed in the opposite direction, Kara barely even noticing it before Alex's arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against her, the brunette's long, black trench coat covering them up from head to foot a second later.

Werewolves shrieked as the two grenades exploded, Kara nearly choking as the familiar scent of silver filled her nostrils, even under Alex's jacket. Then the two of them were off running again, dashing passed squealing and writhing werewolves through a silver fog, fur and werewolf flesh alike seared and smoking. It took everything Kara had not to throw up.

Somewhere in between running and keeping Kara on her feet, Alex had drawn her modified glock, blessed silver bullets locked and loaded, and tearing through the werewolves which survived the grenades and now chased after them. Despite not being armor piercing rounds, they might as well have been, three werewolves falling under the barrage before the clip rang empty. Before Alex could reload however, the two of them were bowled over from the side, Kara sent careening into the ground, hard.

"Kara!"

Gasping after having the breath knocked from her lungs, Kara shook her head to orient herself. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to find Alex face to face with a werewolf, likely the one which tackled them earlier, its maws wide and dripping.

"Kara, run!" Alex shouted, ducking under a swiping claw.

Getting her wits about her, Kara staggered to her feet, grabbing at the nearest tree to keep her upright as a bout of dizziness struck her.

"Alex-"

Kara yelped when the werewolf went flying into the tree next to her, its body just missing her by mere inches. Stumbling backwards a few steps in surprise, Kara almost went tumbling to the ground again when her heel hit an above ground root, her only saving grace being the strong hand on her arm which steadied her before she could fall.

"What are you still standing around for?!" Alex shouted, having closed the distance between them in three long strides. "I told you to-"

Alex's head whipped to the side before she could finish her reprimand. Before Kara even had a chance to follow suit, she was being shoved backwards off of her feet, that action just barely saving her from being run over by the White's Alpha werewolf and pack leader. Alex unfortunately was not as lucky.

"Alex!"

Alex went hurtling into a nearby tree back first, a sickening crack punctuating the air the moment her body hit the tree. Gawking in terror, Kara could only watch as the brunette peeled out of crater she made a second later, Alex limply hitting the ground with a dull thud, at the feet of the Alpha White.

"No!"

At her shout, the monstrous werewolf spun around to face her, Kara sitting on the ground frozen at the sheer size of it. It had to be at least three times her size, its face and body marred with a multitude of scars. Fur as white as snow, its eyes as black as the void, the Alpha stalked towards her, Kara scurrying backwards on her behind only for her back to hit another tree, halting her retreat.

She should have run like Alex told her. There was still time to, doubly so if she opted to use the wings she'd been hiding all this time under her blue shirt and red cloak. In this world, the sky was Kara's domain, one she rarely took advantage of because of how easy it would be to spot her, especially now that there was a bounty on her head. That was why they traveled on foot, avoiding major cities, hotspots for Hellspawn hiding in plain sight. However, with that decision came its own risks.

A gunshot.

Kara covered her ears as the Alpha shrieked, the werewolf immediately wheeling around to face its attacker. It was met with another bullet, and another, and another, a total of seventeen rounds piercing its skin without mercy before a click sounded indicating an empty gun.

"Get away from my sister!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes blood red, elongated fangs bared as she hissed.

The Alpha howled as it staggered to the side, somehow still staying upright in spite of its wounds. Snarling in defiance, it rounded on Alex with a roar.

"What?" Alex chuckled darkly. "Never seen a vampire before?"

Alex was an enigma. Not completely a vampire, not quite an angel, but something in between. Drinking of Kara's blood forty two years ago, not only had Alex regained her soul in doing so, but she also gained the ability to bear sunlight without any ill effects, along with a minute immunity to all things considered blessed or holy.

Yet while Alex had more of a tolerance for things which would have killed a normal Hellspawn on the spot, it wasn't to say the vampire was invincible either. Alex was just as vulnerable to injury, and in extreme cases, death, like any other beings, human or otherwise, the blood running down the vampire's face and the way her left arm hung limply at her side a testament to that fact.

"Alex-"

Alex's empty gun was slashed out of her hand with a vicious swipe of claws, the Alpha werewolf throwing itself at the vampire without abandon. Barely evading a second slash, Alex spartan kicked the lumbering White in the stomach, doubling it over. Now that her attacker was distracted, Kara scrambled to her feet just as the Alpha dodged an elbow from Alex, the werewolf retaliating with its claws again. Leaping backwards to avoid another swipe, Alex was forced back further when the werewolf tried to sever her torso from her legs with a waist high slash.

"Alex!" Kara called out again, torn being running away like her sister told her to and staying to somehow help the vampire.

"Kara," Alex growled, deflecting the werewolf's sharp claws downwards before elbowing the Alpha in the head, stunning it. Following up with a brutal back kick to the head, catching the werewolf in the jaw with her steel reinforced boot, Alex turned to Kara, shaking.

"Get out of-!"

Alex was cut off by another roar, the vampire leaping to the side just barely dodging the charging Alpha White by a hair.

"Not without you!" Kara shouted defiantly, her entire body trembling with a growing sense of panic. Then she was half stumbling, half running away as Alex was slammed back first into the tree Kara backed into earlier.

Alex growled as claws bit into the skin of her neck, the vampire grunting as the werewolf pulled her forward for a moment before slamming her back into the tree again, bark creaking under the force of the impact. Grabbing the closest object she could pick up, that being a fist sized rock, Kara hurled the stone at the abomination of a beast, the rock bouncing off of the Alpha's head causing it to blink in surprise.

"Hey!" Kara yelled, more confidently than she felt. "Leave her alone!"

Black, soulless eyes turned to her making Kara freeze. Gritting her teeth, her fists knuckle white at her sides and shaking, Kara took one step forward and glared back.

"P-Pick on someone your own size!"

Blessed by the light of Rao, upon coming to Earth, abilities Kara never knew could possibly exist quickly manifested, leaving her both awed and terrified. Flight capable wings, superhuman strength and senses, even the incineration of objects through the Holy Light of Rao just to name a few, Kara was more than capable of taking care of herself when it came to the forces of evil. She could have been humanity's great savior against the corruption invading their world, their angel against the darkness.

But she wasn't.

Not after she killed almost three hundred people over forty years ago trying to defend herself from a demon when she first arrived on Earth. Since that day, Kara refused to use her abilities to save herself, or anyone else for that matter, which typically left her a helpless spectator as her adopted sister fought for the both of them instead.

Like now.

For her efforts, Kara was rewarded with the Alpha White tossing Alex to the ground with a thundering boom, one even she felt in her bones despite standing at least fifteen feet away from the epicenter of it. Turning towards her, the Alpha took two steps forward before the vampire recovered, Alex kicking the werewolf in the knee, staggering it. Popping up to her feet and tackling the Alpha away from Kara before it could regain its balance, Alex snarled as the two of them wrestled for control again, the werewolf quickly gaining the upper hand due to its massive size.

"Run Kara! Now!" Alex shouted through clenched teeth. The vampire snarled, her arms shaking as she did her best to delay the inevitable.

"But Alex-" Kara protested.

That would be all Kara would be able to utter, the Alpha werewolf putting an end to the vampire's resistance with a stomping kick which knocked Alex's feet out from underneath her. Her sister collapsed to the ground like a ton of bricks, the werewolf quickly seizing this opportunity to grab Alex by the back of the neck and lift her clean off of her feet, turning the brunette around to face it. Then its free hand was plunging into Alex's chest making her choke.

"ALEX!" Kara exclaimed, all of the colour draining out of her face as the werewolf squeezed something inside her sister's chest, Alex's coughing up blood in a strangle gasp. Kara had no doubt in her mind it was Alex's heart the werewolf was after. That was the only way to kill her sister after all, either tear out her heart or take off the vampire's head given her unique physiology.

"K-Kara…" Alex choked out, in spite of everything. "R-Run…"

Her mouth hanging open in a silent scream, tears blurring her vision and rolling down her cheeks, Kara remained where she was, shaking as a leaf.

Ever since coming to Earth, all Kara had done was run.

"N-No," she said after a moment, her voice so soft.

Run away from her world.

The Alpha werewolf turned its head towards her.

Run away from her parents.

"No," Kara repeated again shakily but stronger, her chest heaving with suppressed sobs. "I w-will not r-run."

Run away from herself.

"K-Kara..." Alex coughed again, her face twisted in pain.

And what did that get her? Pain, and suffering, and loss. Her home world was gone. Her people were gone. Her family was gone. And she was alone. Or rather, she was when she first came to Earth. But not now. Not anymore. And if she had anything to say about it, she would never be alone again.

"Let her go!" Kara screamed.

The moment the Alpha White plunged its hand into Alex's chest, something inside Kara snapped and she knew things were never going to be the same. Taken by a rage she didn't even knew she possessed, holy wings of pure white tore through the back of Kara's shirt and cloak, spreading wide.

"I SAID LET HER GO!"

Her voice was venomous and dark as she surged towards the Alpha, her entire being crackling with ethereal light. Watching in slow motion as the werewolf dropped her sister, terror twisting its features, Kara pulled back her arm before the Alpha could react, her fist snapping forwards a split second later to meet the White's face in a vicious punch. The moment her knuckles connected with the werewolf's jaw, everything faded into white.

 **END OF PART I**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I've always wondered what would have happened had Kara actually hurt someone with her powers rather than save them the first time around. How would she react? What would she do? And so, this drabble (Part I, at least) was used to explore that. _

_Given the nature of this piece, I played around with a few supernatural concepts, like Krypton equating to Heaven and Daxam being compared to Hell. Some of you may recognize a few things as belonging to the Underworld movie universe with Kate Beckingsale. As I'm not really the horror type and that was one of the few movie series I was comfortable enough with to watch (I hate horror movies lol), I drew upon some of that world's lore for this drabble. In the case of Alex becoming a Daywalker (aka a vampire unaffected by sunlight), angel blood, aka Kara's blood, is what did that for her._

 _The TV show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was also used for reference in this drabble in that vampires can hide their vampire faces and look totally human. When they show their true selves, their fangs come out and their eyes change colour. In Alex's case, her eyes turned the stereotypical red colour as usually associated with vampires._

 _In case it wasn't clear, Kara is not Supergirl here. She doesn't have bullet proof skin, etc. She's no different than any other supernatural creature (like werewolves, vampires, etc) in that she can be hurt and killed. Yet while that may be true, she also has powers not of this Earth (pun intended :P), though unlike the show, she never really cultivated them properly, being the person protected rather than being a protector. Hence why she appears much weaker here._

 _Alex covering them up with her trench coat from the silver grenades was inspired by the scene in Season 1, Episode 9 ("Blood Bonds"). It was during the scene where Kara covered Alex up in her cape to protect her from a trap explosion set for them when they went to save J'onn from Non._

 _Kara first met Alex 42 years ago. I derived that number from how long she spent in the Phantom Zone in the show (24 years) plus the amount of years they grew up with each other since Kara first landed on Earth in the show to where Season 1 started (18 years). For the purposes of this drabble, Alex and Kara look as old as they are in the show._

 _All aliens in the show used in this drabble have been turned into demons here to match the world. Werewolves, vampires and all other typical supernatural creatures are considered demons, otherwise known as Hellspawn for this piece._

 _For a refresher of what Infernians (Scorcher) are, follow this link (replace commas with periods): arrow,wikia,com/wiki/Infernians_

 _For a refresher of who Master Jailer is, follow this link (replace commas with periods): arrow,wikia,com/wiki/Master_Jailer_

 _The Whites are a reference to the White Martians from the show. Armek, who showed up in Season 2, Episode 11 ("The Martian Chronicles"), was used as the leader and Alpha of the Whites' pack. For more info on the White Martians, check out this link (replace commas with periods): arrow,wikia,com/wiki/White_Martians_

 _For more info on Armek, check out this link (replace commas with periods):_ _arrow,wikia,com/wiki/Armek_

 _Three hundred quartz crowns was the bounty put on Supergirl's head in Season 2, Episode 17 ("Distant Sun") by Rhea. I thought it only fitting to use the same amount here, given that Daxamites are technically the bad guys here._

 _On a random note, seventeen rounds is the standard capacity for a glock gun. (It's amazing what you learn when using Google, lol). I'm assuming that's what Alex is using as her standard issue as the DEO has that in their armory._

 _Alex's fight with the Alpha White werewolf was inspired by her fight with Dr. Morrow as well as Kara's fight against Red Tornado in Season 1, Episode 6 ("Red Faced")._

 _Kara's powers have been adjusted to match this supernatural world. As a result, she has the powers of flight (due to her wings), super strength and senses, and the Holy Light of Rao (the equivalent of her Heat Vision). Technically she's an angel, from humanity's standpoint at least._


	12. Angel of Darkness - Part II

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _And here we have Part II! Some angst. Some fluff. All in a day's work. Well, more like a month's work. Enjoy! XD_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** That had always been a sore spot for Alex. How could she, a vampire, a Hellspawn with the blood of so many innocents on her hands, ever be worthy enough, faraless be a sister to an angel? Kara  & Alex. Supernatural/Family.

* * *

*** ~ Angel of Darkness – Part II ~ ***

Alex will always remember the day that she, her human self, died.

It started off like any other day. She got up, went to work at her comfortable lab job in the city, and then had dinner at her parents' house later that evening. After their stomachs were filled and jokes were shared around Eliza's famed chocolate pecan pie, they all went for a late night walk along the beach. So caught up in admiring the stars, none of them noticed they were being watched. Being stalked. By the time someone did realize, the shadows descended upon them like a tsunami, without warning and violent, the screams of her mother and the yells of her father shattering the quiet night air.

They fought.

In the end, it made little difference. There were just too many of them, monsters with glowing red eyes and fangs sharper than knives. Eliza and Jeremiah were quickly torn to shreds and devoured, Alex left for last. But unlike her parents, she was not torn asunder, Alex suffering a far worse fate instead. Her head viciously yanked to the side, fangs soon sunk into her neck, excruciating pain overwhelming her before everything went black. When she came to after who knows how long after that, Alex remembered nothing from before, but the damage was done. Her soul was almost irrevocably fractured, and for a long time after that, all she knew was bloodlust.

"Alex!?"

At the sound of her name, Alex snapped out of her remembrance and turned towards the shout.

"Here," she said softly.

Getting up from her perch on the small couch she occupied, Alex quietly made her way to the only double sized bed of this bachelor's style apartment, sitting down at the edge of it. It was a small residence, enough to house one person comfortably, maybe two, the apartment empty at the time she had forcefully appropriated it. Thankfully, none of the floor's residents (or anyone in National City, for that matter) had noticed them when that happened, Alex hopeful things would remain that way. At least until they had recovered from the previous night's ordeal. Otherwise, Alex was going to have a hell of a time explaining what was going on here, and she was certainly not looking forward to that.

"Hey," Alex said, enveloping her trembling sister in a hug.

Kara was reaching for her even before she opened her eyes, the blonde twisting her entire upper body towards Alex, arms outstretched when she drew near. The moment Kara's hand touched her arm, the Kryptonian immediately latched onto her like a koala, Kara burying her face in the front of Alex's shirt. With no trench coat in the way, Alex's jacket currently draped over the back of one of the dining table chairs, Alex's gun and rest of their meager arsenal spread out over the table itself, there was little to keep them apart now that Kara snared her.

"I got you," Alex soothed, paying no heed to how tightly the younger girl was clinging to her. Had she been a purebred Hellspawn, such contact would have burned her like acid. As it was, nothing happened.

"I got you."

A whimper escaped Kara's throat as she tried to further erase the minute distance between them, all the while Alex gently stroking her sister's hair.

"Kara," she murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss on the crown of Kara's head. "Hey. It's alright. You're alright."

To that Kara shook her head, the first of many sobs filling the quiet air of the apartment, making Alex frown.

"Kara-"

"I'm sorry," Kara murmured, her voice choked.

Pursing her lips, Alex tilted her head downwards trying to catch her sister's gaze to no avail.

"For what?" she asked.

"For you getting hurt," Kara hiccuped, the grip around Alex tightening noticeably.

"Kara," Alex said, frowning more. "There's nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But this was my fault," the Kryptonian said, Kara pulling back enough to press a hand against the hole in the front of Alex's shirt, directly over her heart.

In all the madness to escape last night, Alex hadn't had the time to scrounge around for a change of clothes. None of the clothes in the apartment fit her unfortunately. The apartment's owner, some Margaret Sawyer as stated by the unopened mail left on the kitchen counter, was apparently a very tiny person. And that left Alex with no other option aside from wearing her own ripped clothing for the time being. It was too dangerous to show her face outside at the moment, either of them, the NCPD and other law enforcement agencies swarming National City and the forest at the outskirts because of last night's scuffle.

"If it wasn't for me," Kara's voice broke. "You wouldn't… You wouldn't have…"

"Kara-" Alex shifted slightly, trying to meet her sister's gaze again. That proved difficult as the blonde's eyes we locked onto her chest where barely a scar remained, watery eyes unwavering at the horror hidden under the hand covering it.

"It was so horrible, Alex," Kara cried, her face twisting in torment. "It was so bad. It was so horrible."

A heaving breath.

"When he came after us," Kara rambled, her entire frame shaking. "And then his hand was in your chest-"

Alex pulled Kara back into her arms, not knowing what else she could do to take away the deep pain rolling off of the younger girl's words. Kara always did blame herself for things out of her control, bearing a burden she shouldn't have to carry, but did so anyways. Alex never understood why, but she suspected it had something to do with where the other girl had come from. This Kryptonian, this angel, was truly a pure soul in this undeserving world.

"It was like Krypton all over again," Kara sobbed, her face buried in Alex's shoulder.

Alex clenched her jaw to keep herself from doing something she would regret. Namely leaving Kara right this instant to hunt down and obliterate the ones who caused her suffering in the first place.

"So many people died," Kara wept, white knuckled fists threatening to tear a new whole in the back of Alex's shirt. "And I couldn't do anything, I couldn't stop it."

Closing her eyes, Alex nuzzled her cheek against her sister's head. It was of little comfort considering the horrors Kara experienced in the past, and continued to experience now because of what she was, but it was something nonetheless. Never one for physical affection, such times were exceptions, Alex willingly shedding her cold and detached exterior to do what she could to ease her sister's lingering anguish.

"When he was hurting you," Kara said, her voice thick with something Alex had never heard before from her. "I couldn't _not_ do something about it again. Not again."

Kara shuddered before going absolutely still, Alex's eyes blinking open at the sudden silence.

"So I made him pay!" the angel said, almost snarling.

Alex froze for a moment at the venom in her sister's voice. Since first meeting the young blonde all those years ago, Kara had always been timid and fearful, and at times clingy. She was also caring and compassionate to a fault, but never vengeful. Not like this. Even after she had lost her entire world and everyone she loved, she had never acted like this.

"Please don't hate me…"

Sounding very much like the scared little child Alex had met over forty years ago, Alex tucked a lock of hair around Kara' s ear before pressing a kiss to her sister's temple.

"Kara," she said, rubbing soothing circles onto Kara's back. "I could never hate you. You are my sister and I love you. No matter what."

Alex could have sworn she heard the back of her shirt rip as the hold on it tightened again.

"You shouldn't," Kara murmured, her tone full of bitterness and self-loathing. Had those words been spoken any quieter, Alex wouldn't have heard it.

"Why not?" Alex asked, brows furling. She looked down at the head of blonde on her shoulder.

"Because I'm a murderer!" Kara exclaimed, her chest heaving with shuddering breaths. "I killed him and-"

"No Kara," Alex interjected before her sister could go off on a rant. Her jaw clenched immediately, something Alex would later realize was the first of many signs she was losing her cool. "You protected me. Like I will always protect you. There's a difference."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Kara questioned, pulling back to look at Alex, a tinge of anger creeping in. "I killed a man, Alex! I-"

"No Kara," Alex interrupted again, her words tight, her eyes flashing red. "You didn't. It-"

"Alex-"

"He was an abomination!" Alex erupted, her fangs bared, a snarl escaping her throat. "He was not a man, or a human, or an animal for that matter! He was a god forsaken monster! He deserved to die! Just like the rest of us _Hellspawn_!"

Kara stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed as she panted, it taking a few seconds for Alex to realize what she just said. When it finally hit her, Alex's expression dropped, and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from her sister. Silence lingered between them for nearly a minute before it was broken again.

"Alex-"

"Don't, Kara," Alex said, her voice thick with emotion. She refused to look at the Kryptonian. "Just don't. If there's anyone worth crucifying, it's me."

"Alex-" Kara tried again.

"Once a Hellspawn, always a Hellspawn," Alex continued bitterly, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Because of you, humans may not be my first choice of kill anymore, but the urges are still there."

A frustrated growl.

"And because of that," Alex forced out through gritted teeth. "I will kill until the day I am truly dead, simply because it is in my blood. Because I am evil, a plague upon this world that deserves to be purged."

Red coloured eyes snapped to the side to meet watery blue ones.

"So don't," Alex repeated, her voice guttural. "Don't cry to me about _murdering_ one of the many demons plaguing this world. Because really, you've got nothing on me."

Unable to look at her sister anymore, Alex turned her face away to get up. Before she could go far however, two hands cupped her face, their touch comfortingly warm as they steered her back towards blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're not like the others, Alex," Kara said, her eyes rimmed red but no longer tearing. "You may think so, but you're not."

Alex swallowed thickly, blinking back the sting in her eyes as she struggled between staying put and ripping herself away from her sister to storm away.

"You are the only reason I've ever felt at home on this world," Kara continued, her thumbs wiping away the tears Alex didn't even realize was falling. "When I first came here, I never thought I'd be able to find a life outside of Krypton. But I did. Because of you. Because you were, are, my sister."

Realizing it was lost cause, Alex sniffed once before she reached upwards to hold the hands holding her face, her lips trembling.

"But we're not sisters," she said. "Not by blood anyways."

That had always been a sore spot for Alex. Not the fact that they weren't physically related, but the fact that Kara, since their initial, bumpy meeting, had looked up at her as if she really was her big sister. How could she, a vampire, a Hellspawn with the blood of so many innocents on her hands, ever be worthy enough, faraless be a sister to an angel?

"You don't have to be of the same blood to be family, Alex," Kara said, giving her a small, kind smile. Pulling her forward, Kara pressed her forehead to Alex's.

"Besides," Kara rambled on. "What you said before isn't exactly true. You did bite me all those years ago – not that you really realized what you were doing at the time, but that's besides the point – so technically we do share blood. Or at least I do, in a weird sort of way. So that makes us sisters. And even if that does not, I say so. So… yeah..."

Eyebrows raised in surprise at how quickly things turned around, Alex chuckled for a few seconds before she shifted back a bit to brush away the remainder of her tears before they fell. Here she was trying to make Kara feel better and less guilty, and yet that's what the angel did for her.

"When did you get so smart?" Alex said, a smile finally stretching across her face. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, a weight she didn't even know she carried.

Kara tapped her chin, looking upwards for a moment in thought.

"I always was?" the Kryptonian said after a few seconds, smiling cheekily.

Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes.

A flick to the forehead.

"Ow!" Kara pouted, rubbing her forehead. "What was that for?"

"For being ridiculous," Alex replied, shaking her head in good fun. "And here I thought I was having a mature conversation with an adult."

"If I'm an adult, then that makes you a saint."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"A saint?" she echoed. "How do you figure?"

Kara shrugged. "Saints are dead-"

"Undead," Alex interjected, pointing at herself.

"And they've done a lot of good things in the past," Kara continued, unphased.

"Done a lot of good things?" Alex echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Hardly. Though if I am a saint, that would make you… an angel?"

Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Oh wait!" Alex almost snorted, her vampiric features having reverted to their human counterparts at this point. "You are an angel!"

"Aleeeexxxx," Kara whined, hanging her head. She face palmed. "No. Just… no."

"Oh c'mon, I thought that was funny," Alex said grinning.

"Aleeeeeeeexxxxxx."

"Alright, alright," she said, raising up her hands in defeat.

Letting her hands drop to her lap, a funny thought came to mind as Alex smirked at her sister.

"Did you hear the joke about the saint who greeted an angel at the gates of Heaven?"

For that question, Kara tackled Alex to the bed sideways, the two of them bouncing up and down on the mattress a few times before breaking out in giggles. Her legs hanging over the side of the bed, Alex reoriented herself so she could lie on her back, Kara soon after snuggling into her side, her head on Alex's shoulder and an arm draped over her stomach. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders.

"Blood or not," Kara said once they finally settled. "Human or not, you are my sister, and I need you. I will always need you. You know that, right?"

Looking down to see Kara looking up at her so earnestly, Alex reached out for her sister's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"And I'm here," she said, Kara's smile mirroring her own. "Always."

"Good," Kara said, tucking her head under Alex's chin. She cuddled against Alex some more.

"Just so we're clear."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Had a bit of trouble writing this second half. Wanted to write/explore so many things, but again, could not fit everything in here. I suppose that's just further incentive to finally write a multi-chaptered story about this, huh? XD_

 _I think the show does a really great job at showing the heart-to-hearts between our favorite Danvers sisters, even between Maggie and Alex. As such, I tried to capture that same feeling here. Not sure if I managed to do that or not, but it was worth a try. Lol._

 _Some of you may have noticed I've used a few lines of dialogue from the actual show's episodes in this piece. I couldn't help myself. Some of those lines just fit so well! XD_

 _For those of you wondering about the saint angel joke, it was actually an angel joke I modified for my story's purposes. It goes like this:_

 _Q: How do angels greet each other?_

 _A: They say, "Halo!"_

 _And last but not least, who's excited for Supergirl Season 3? I am! That Season 3 trailer was awesome!_


	13. Chance Upon the Midnight Sky - Part I

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks to all of you for your patience. Here's the last of the previously voted drabbles as by you guys and gals. I've always been a fan of ninjas and samurai, so this one in particular was a lot of fun to write. I was trying a thing here, something I don't usually do, so this drabble may not be up to par. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Three brought together by tragedy. Three seeking justice. Three who found each other. AU. Alex, Kara & Maggie. Family/Friendship.

* * *

*** ~ Chance Upon the Midnight Sky – Part I ~ ***

Kara was dead. She was so dead!

When Alex found her, that is.

If her sister wasn't dead already.

Though, given it was Kara, in all likelihood, the blonde was without a doubt still alive and well. She was just missing. From home. Where she should have been at this late hour of the night, sleeping in her bed. But no, rather than behave like the Daimyo's daughter that she was, Kara was out wandering the streets.

A sigh.

Not that Alex really blamed her. Not really.

Stooping down at the edge of the rooftop, dressed head to toe in the black of her clan's colours, Alex peered up at the night sky, at the full moon overhead.

As mad as Alex wanted to be with her sister, she wasn't. Not on this night, the twenty fourth anniversary of the end of the Phantom War. It was during this war which Kara lost her country, her home, and her blood family. Alex could hardly believe twenty four years had passed since that horrible tragedy, yet here she was reminiscing about that very thing.

Standing up from her perch, Alex's gaze drifted to the west, to where she knew National City's local graveyard lay.

Ten years after being adopted into the Danvers family, National City's cemetery was where Kara always went on this day to mourn. With the ruined remains of Krypton being on the other side of the world, Jeremiah and Eliza placed a gravestone in the city's burial grounds to honor the fallen Zor-El bloodline, a small solace to the last remaining survivor of a country ravished by war. Unlike previous years however, this year none of them were able to make it to the graveyard today to pay their respects due to obligations of the upper court which took up the entire day. That was why Kara had snuck out of the house now no doubt, the youngest Danvers vowing to honor her family no matter what.

Had this been any other year, such a thing wouldn't have been a problem. But with the recent rise of the CADMUS clan, an extreme faction who openly opposed the elected Empress Marsden, the first woman ever to be elected as Empress in all of the country's history, evening strolls like this was essentially suicide. As one of the most prominent supporters of this new leadership alongside the Shogunate, the Danvers family was also one of the biggest targets of the CADMUS clan. And while the CADMUS clan would never, ever assassinate any member of their family in broad daylight, such was not the same during the nighttime.

Deeming the coast clear, at least for now from any patrolling samurai or otherwise, Alex silent leaped to the next rooftop over, making her way to the local graveyard, hoping she was not already too late.

* * *

She was going to bring them to justice. Maggie swore it.

The moment she escaped this madness, that is.

If she didn't kill them all in self-defense by the end of it, of course. Anything otherwise would be dishonorable.

Grunting, Maggie parried away the blade slashing at her face, quickly dashing passed her opponent, the grey clad assassin stumbling off to the side when Maggie punted him in the stomach with the pommel of her blade. As quickly as that one fell to the wayside, another assassin took his place opposite her.

Moving to National City three years ago was supposed to be a fresh start for Maggie. Born Margaret Ellen Sawyer, to lower class yet loving parents, Maggie's childhood was relatively normal for one of her caste. While at times food was scarce, she had a roof over her head and she grew up happy. Then days after her fourteenth birthday, her parents were brutally murdered in front of her eyes, the three of them caught in the crossfire between rivaling ninja clans on a walk back from the market. Nothing was ever the same again after that.

Fast forward thirteen years and living at her distant aunt's house well beyond the coming of age, against all traditions, Margaret – now only answering to Maggie – moved to National City as a hand for hire. Within a year, she caught the eye of a soon to be retired samurai of the Shogunate, the samurai soon after taking her under his wing as his student and successor. Such things were unheard of previously, but with the newly elected Empress, change was swift, and now all trades and professions were open to everyone, men and women alike. In spite of the initial opposition she received from the more traditionally minded, Maggie's skill with a blade could not be disputed. As such, she quickly moved up the ranks to become a fully fledged samurai, today being her first solo patrol as one of National City's newest defenders. Yet what should have been an easy walk through the city, quickly turned into madness.

Multiple sneers and leers.

Nearing the end of her patrol, a blur of colour caught Maggie's attention making her pause. Despite only catching a glimpse of the person before they rounded the corner into the darkened alleyway ahead, Maggie just made out a hint of an expensive, dark blue kimono with gold embroidery covered up by an equally expensive red, hooded cloak. While it wasn't unusual to see nobles from the Upper Court wandering the streets of National City's Middle District, what was usual was the hour such a noble was darting through the streets, alone no less.

About to brush off that train of thought and finish her rounds so she could head home (because really, what nobles did at night were really none of her business), Maggie's hand immediately reached for her katana the moment she spotted multiple blurs of dark grey zipping across the rooftops overhead, chasing behind the person in red and blue. Knowing no good would come of what was about to happen, Maggie gave chase behind them all, dashing into the darkened alleyway with utmost haste.

And now she was here. Standing protectively in front of the noble woman in blue and red.

Maggie glared at her opponents, her blade held up in front of her.

"In the name of the Empress, you are to cease these actions at once!"

Her response was met throaty laughter from all the assassins in dark grey, half of dozen of them (in view at least, there was bound to be others still in the shadows), which was not unexpected. Having gotten a better look at them up close, Maggie quickly identified them to be from the CADMUS ninja clan. Dark, grey garb with the insignia of a Kesho adorning their backs, the CADMUS clan was supposed to be a myth, monsters in stories told to children to scare them when they behaved badly. It wasn't until the election of the country's first Empress a year ago did they suddenly emerge, their appearance like the undead suddenly springing to life.

Self proclaiming purists of the true world, the CADMUS clan went after every supporter of the Empress, claiming the change she brought had no place in this country. Traditions were what this country was built on, and traditions were what was going to keep it from falling into ruin. Targeting everyone from the lowly folk of the poorer districts all the way up to the highest ranking officers in the Shogunate itself, CADMUS was ruthless in its extermination of any who did not hold their view, no matter the price. And Maggie hated them for it.

Monsters. All of them.

The same kind which laughed as her parents bled out in front of her when she was fourteen, when they happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time all those years ago.

Never again.

Glancing back at her charge for a moment, Maggie's attention was drawn forwards again at the minute shift of feet from the antagonists in front of her. All of them were armed with the typical implements: swords, daggers, bows and arrows. One even had their weapon wrapped in cloth and still sheathed on their back, but Maggie assumed it to be another sword of some sort. At a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, Maggie's blade swung upwards, splitting an arrow flying towards her face straight down the middle. The moment the cleaved shaft of the dart clattered to the ground noisily, all of the previous laughter stopped, a soft gasp sounding behind her.

"This is your answer?" Maggie questioned, noting how serious the CADMUS ninjas had gone now that they realized she wasn't all talk and bravado. Taking in the tighter grips on their weapons and lowering stances, she gritted her teeth doing the same.

"So be it."

* * *

She was in trouble. She was in so much trouble.

The moment Alex caught up to her, that is.

What started off as a quick and unaccompanied trip to the local graveyard quickly turned into something else. And not the nice kind.

Fists clenched at her sides, Kara watched helplessly as the woman samurai who came to her aid fought off all of her assassins all at once, all the while keeping her safe. While not a damsel in distress in any way, Kara versed in almost a dozen teachings of martial arts all throughout her childhood alongside her sister, Kara remained where she was, playing the helpless noble in need of saving.

Their enemies could never know. If they knew what she was truly capable of, more and highly skilled assassins would be sent after her, which meant innocent people would die when they got caught in the crossfire. That was why she acted like the weak, dress up doll in times like these. And it was for this same reason Alex donned their clan's colours at night. No one could ever know their secret, or there would be all out war and innocent civilians would pay the price in blood.

At the sound of a yelp, Kara shook herself out of her thoughts only for her eyes to widen in horror. The woman samurai was now collapsed down on one knee looking more than winded, three assassins charging at her prone form. Gritting her teeth, not willing to stand by and watch as someone was killed because of her recklessness, Kara flung off her cloak, at the same time lowering her stance ready to strike.

A flash of metal and a blur of black.

The three charging assassins slumped to the ground dead before they even reached halfway to their target, throwing knives sticking out the backs of their necks hilt deep.

 _Alex!_

At the familiar feeling at her side, Kara turned her head towards the latecomer.

"Al-"

"Are you alright?" the black ninja quipped, her sister's brown eyes hard as they stared ahead at the momentarily stunned remaining assassins and woman samurai alike.

Kara nodded, the tension running through her frame quickly dissipating as she breathed in relief. With Alex here, things were about to get a lot better. Alex always made things better, no matter the circumstance.

Practically glowing in the moonlight, the silver eagle crest – the DEO's clan insignia – shone on Alex's back as she surveyed the scene ahead. Seemingly finding what she was looking for, or at least having finished sizing up her opponents, Alex reached into one of her hidden pouches and withdrew star shaped throwing implements and spread them in her hand like a hand of cards.

"Alex," Kara said, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I'm-"

"Later, Kara," her sister interrupted her, making Kara's heart sink. "I've already taken care of the ones in the shadows, but there could be more."

Her gaze moving downwards, Kara twisted her fingers in front of her, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly.

A hand on her back.

"I know," Alex murmured quietly.

And then the ninja was off, her sister throwing herself without abandon into the fray, leaving a worried Kara behind to watch.

 **END OF PART I**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there you have it, my first ninja/samurai drabble! Part I at least. XD_

 _This drabble was originally titled "Ninja of the Night", but as it expanded into something beyond my original idea, I deemed it best to change the title to something more fitting._

 _This drabble takes place in feudal National City (aka the equivalent to feudal Japan), where daimyo, samurai and ninjas exist. As I had to tweak history to fit with the Supergirl lore, amongst other things (such as women being allowed to become samurai), there's probably some historical errors to be found in this piece. Kindly ignore those. :P_

 _National City is divided into three districts, that being the Poor, Middle, and Upper districts. Based on the names, I'm sure you all can guess how the social classes/castes/etc have been divided._

 _For those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese terms, I have explained them below._

 _Daimyo_ _were feudal lords in Japan between the 10_ _th_ _and 19_ _th_ _centuries. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Daimy%C5%8D_

 _Shogun/Shogunate_ _was the military ruler/head of Japan during the period of 1185 to 1868. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Shogunate_

 _Emperor/Empress (of Japan)_ _is the head of the imperial family. For the purposes of this drabble, the Shogunate answers directly to the Emperor/Empress. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Emperor_of_Japan_

 _Samurai_ _is a class of warriors who usually served as protection for the upper class. For this drabble, samurai answer to the Shogunate, whose duty is to protect the city and country. Think of them like the police or local law enforcement. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Samurai_

 _Ninjas_ _, otherwise known as a Shinobis, are covert agents (aka spies) in feudal era of Japan. Most people refer to ninjas as assassins, thinking them to be synonymous, but they're really not. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Ninja_

 _A_ _Katana_ _is a traditionally made Japanese sword often used by the samurai of feudal Japan. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Katana_

 _Kesho_ _is makeup Kabukis (theatre performers) use when performing. While it's not quite the same as a theatre mask used in the traditional sense, given that CADMUS, whenever they did those video announcements/threats in the show used a hollow eyed, talking white head, this was the closest thing I could think of which could match it from ancient Japan standards. To learn more about the Kabuki and Kesho, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Kabuki_

 _In this piece, Krypton is a country and not a planet. 24 years has passed since Krypton's destruction (the same amount of time Kara spent in the Phantom Zone in the show). In the lore, as Krypton's destruction was not caused by some horrible war, I named the war which destroyed Kara's home country after the Phantom Zone. For the purposes of this drabble, Kara was roughly 3 years old when Krypton was destroyed by war._

 _In this drabble, Maggie is 30 years old. I derived this number from the time she first appeared in the Superman comics (Volume 2, #4 to be precise), which was in April 1987. Alex is 28 years old and Kara is 27 years old (minus the years trapped in the Phantom Zone), just like in the show._


	14. Pumpkin Tactics

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _This drabble series officially turns 1 year old as of tomorrow. Whoo! Can you believe a year has come and gone already? In the spirit of the season (aka Halloween), I've decided to go with a spooky theme of sorts. Along with a bit of crack. You'll see what I mean._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Celebrating Halloween with Alex for the first time, Maggie was surely in for a treat. What she got instead was something else. "Babe," Maggie said. "That's a duck." "Not just any duck," Alex corrected her, proud grin and all. "It's a rubber duck." Alex & Maggie. Romance/Humor.

* * *

*** ~ Pumpkin Tactics ~ ***

Maggie ran. And ran. And ran.

What started off as an easy NCPD and DEO joint mission to capture a lone alien causing National City trouble quickly turned into a nightmare of untold proportions. Initial reports indicated their target was holed up in the warehouse district of the city, alone and unarmed. Yet when they arrived there to detain him, one alien suddenly multiplied into dozens, the NCPD and DEO instantly finding themselves outnumbered three to one.

It was madness.

"Alex!" Maggie shouted, her heaving breaths burning as she sprinted through the chaos in search of her fiancé. They had been side by side when they first got swarmed, but the moment Alex saw their original target trying to escape amongst everything, the DEO agent chased after him.

" _Maggie."_

Catching a glimpse of short, auburn hair, Maggie propelled herself in that direction, her stride never faltering, the gun grasped in her white knuckle grip at her side the entire time. Rounding the corner she thought she last saw Alex disappear around, Maggie immediately came to a sliding halt, a scream stuck in her throat. Not even fifteen feet away from her was Alex, the agent's eyes closed, her head lolled limply to the right. Flush against her fiancé's back, with an arm snaked around Alex's waist was the alien they were originally sent to capture, the abomination's fangs buried deep in the left side of the brunette's neck. Twin trails of crimson ran down Alex's neck as the alien feed off of her noisily, Maggie's whole world shattering in that instant.

" _Sweetheart, wake up."_

"LET HER GO!"

At her roar, eyes as black as night snapped open, the albino looking alien dropping Alex and hissing at Maggie. Acting purely on instinct, Maggie's gun came up in an arc, her trigger finger twitching twice before the abomination squealed horrendously, a bullet lodged in its throat and forehead. Ignoring the thud the alien's corpse made as it hit the ground, Maggie darted towards her unmoving fiancé, coming to sliding stop on her jean clad knees next to Alex. Hands trembled as she turned the DEO agent's body over, Maggie's eyes wet with tears as she pulled the brunette's upper body onto her lap.

"B-Babe," she stuttered, one hand pressed to the wound on Alex's neck, the other pulling the unresponsive woman that much closer to her. "Talk to me!"

Getting nothing, no cough, no twitching fingers, nothing, Maggie shook Alex as hard as she could bring herself to do, sobs bubbling in her throat.

"Alex, please!"

Trying to remember what she was supposed to do in a situation like this, Maggie fumbled to keep enough pressure on Alex's neck wound, at the same time trying to feel for a pulse.

"Don't you dare die on me, Danvers!" Maggie exclaimed, her vision almost complete distorted with tears at this point. "You're stronger than this! You grew up with Supergirl for Christ's sake! You even trained with her! So wake up!"

" _Maggie."_

Feeling a slight movement from the woman in her arms, Maggie held her breath, her watery gaze narrowing in on Alex's face. She started badly when a pale, cold hand grabbed at her shoulder, its grip nearly agonizing as it anchored itself to her as she looked at it. Chocking out a pained gasp, Maggie turned back to Alex's face again to find the brunette's eyes open, but to her horror, instead of meeting a familiar chocolate brown gaze, all she saw was black.

"A-Al-"

The body in her arms surged upwards, fangs bared, straight for her neck.

* * *

Maggie lurched backwards with a yell, arms and legs flailing as she hit the ground on her back, the breath knocked from her lungs.

"Maggie!"

Disoriented and completely terrified of the shadow looming over her, instincts took over once again, Maggie swinging her left leg out and sweeping her attacker off of their feet. The person barely thudded to the floor with an audible ompf before she was upon them, her knees straddling their waist, her left arm pressed up against their throat. With her right hand balled in the fist in the air ready to unleash hell, Maggie only froze when she found herself looking into wide open hazel coloured eyes. Eyes that were familiar and comforting. Eyes that were not black.

"A-Alex?"

* * *

"That sounds like one hell of a nightmare," Alex said, the two of them now hanging out in the kitchen of Alex's apartment.

Sticking her hand into the freezer momentarily, Maggie pulled out a bag of frozen peas before she made her way over to her fiancé on the other side of the floating island. Alex currently sat on one of the bar stools, nursing a bump on the back of her head.

"You're telling me," Maggie said, gently pressing the bag to the said bump. She frowned at the minute wince her fiancé was unable to hide.

"Babe, I-"

"Maggie, I'm fine," Alex interrupted, reaching up to cover Maggie's hand, the one holding the makeshift icepack to her head. "It's just a bump on the head. Nothing serious."

"But-"

" _Maggie."_

Maggie's eyes immediately dropped to the floor, her lips trembling. Only when two hands, one warm and one cold, took the frozen bag of vegetables from her to set it down on the counter top did she raise her gaze, Maggie allowing Alex to gently pull her in for a hug.

"I'm alright, Maggie," the DEO agent murmured in her ear. "And so are you."

Not trusting her voice with the overwhelming emotions bubbling within her, Maggie sank into Alex's embrace, burying her face in her fiancé's shoulder. To think that she almost lost this, twice now (because yes, even though it wasn't real, Maggie was no less terrified of losing Alex in her dream than in reality), it was just… Maggie couldn't even fathom what would happen to her if Alex died.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," Alex said softly, a soothing hand rubbing circles on her back. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Closing her eyes to gather herself back up again, Maggie allowed herself to be held for just a bit longer before she pulled away, brushing away unshed tears.

"Sorry," she said, sniffling as discreetly as she could.

"For what?" Alex asked, head tilted to the side in genuine curiosity. That was such a Kara thing to do, Maggie chuckling to herself as she now realized where the Kryptonian had picked up that mannerism from.

"For this," Maggie explained, reaching out to put a hand on Alex's head, covering the bump. This time the DEO agent didn't even flinch, Maggie leaning in to kiss the injury.

"It's not your fault," Alex said.

Maggie gave her a look.

"Okay," the brunette said. "Let me rephrase that. You didn't mean to do it. You were having a nightmare and trying to defend yourself from a vampire. I should have known better than to encroach on your space like that, especially given your opponent."

"A vampire?" Maggie echoed, her eyebrows rising in surprise. She wrapped her arms around the back of Alex's shoulders. "Like those things you see in the movies? Aren't those just made up? How do you even know that's what a real vampire looks like?"

Alex merely chuckled.

"One," the DEO agent began. "We fight aliens on a daily basis. Is it really so surprising to learn vampires are real too? Just look at me. I'm sisters with Supergirl."

"A fair point," Maggie conceded, her thumbs tracing patterns on the brunette's shirt. "You still haven't told me how you know what vampires look like in the first place."

"Well," Alex said, Maggie not missing the way the agent's hand came up to the left side of her neck, covering it. "Let's just say I speak from personal experience."

Leaning backwards a bit, Maggie reached for Alex's hand before pulling it away from her neck.

"Is that where you got these from?" she asked, referring to the two small, mostly faded scars on the side of fiancé's neck. Maggie had noticed them a long time ago, but given their line of work, they could have been from any number of things. So Maggie never asked about them.

Until now.

"A long story for another time," Alex said, the DEO agent rising to her feet before taking Maggie into her arms again. "For now, how about you and me just relax and enjoy the rest of the day off? You've had a long week, Maggie. You need a break."

Maggie leaned into Alex's embrace, a soft laugh escaping her lips as the two of them swayed side to side to some unheard rhythm.

"Says the woman who works just as hard, if not harder than I do," Maggie retorted. Taking the hint that Alex wasn't quite ready to speak about that experience yet, Maggie made a mental note to bring up that tidbit at a later time.

Alex hummed, resting her head against Maggie's.

"Maybe," the brunette said in response to her previous statement.

Maggie smiled.

"Even so," the elder Danvers continued, Alex pulling back a bit to look at Maggie. "How about you and me take it easy today? You know, this being our first Halloween and all. Maybe we could do some of those cheesy coupley stuff people do on days like this."

"Cheesy coupley stuff?" Maggie repeated, laughing.

"Yeah," Alex said, absolutely beaming.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," the DEO agent said, a smirk stretching across her face. "Gorge on candy? Carve some pumpkins? Watch those awful horror movies the kids are into nowadays?"

Maggie almost snorted at those suggestions, especially because between the two of them, Alex was the one with the sweet tooth. Don't even get her started on her fiancé's more nerdy attributes.

"Carving pumpkins sounds like fun," Maggie said.

A glance to the counter top behind Alex.

"Though it seems you've already beaten me to it. Was that what you were doing when I passed out on the couch earlier?"

Turning her head to follow Maggie's line of sight, Alex smiled. On the floating island counter top was a couple of pages of newspapers spread out, pumpkin pieces and seeds neatly piled on one end of the counter, with a what Maggie assumed to be the pumpkin itself on the other end, hidden under a kitchen towel. Maggie first spotted that mess when she went for the substitute ice pack, but it wasn't until now that she really had a good look at things.

Alex smirked.

"It was either that or finish up some reports," the DEO agent said, turning them both towards the messy counter top. "And as much as I love what I do…"

"Reports suck," Maggie finished for her soon-to-be wife.

"Exactly."

Leaning in, Alex gave Maggie a peck on the cheek.

"I love you so much, you know that?"

Maggie couldn't hide the smile on her face even if she tried.

"Love you too, Danvers."

Grabbing the back of Alex's neck and pulling her in to steal another, albeit deeper kiss, soon they were separating again, all smiles, Maggie reluctantly turning back to the mess on the counter top to pick up a pumpkin piece.

"Can I see it?"

Examining the piece in her hand like the good detective she was, Maggie's brow furled when she couldn't make out any discernible shape from it.

"It's not finished yet," Alex said, interrupting Maggie's examination. "And I don't usually show anyone it until it's finished."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Alex said bashfully, the agent rubbing the back of her neck. "It's kind of a tradition between Kara and I since we were kids. We'd each carve out our own scary pumpkin, and whoever's pumpkin was scarier, got half of the other's candy that year. It's silly."

"It's not silly," Maggie said, taking Alex's fidgeting hands and holding it between her own. "I think it's cute."

"Really?" Alex asked, hesitant. "You don't think it's stupid?"

"Alex," Maggie chided softly. She tucked a lock of hair around the brunette's ear. "I think it's great you and Kara share something like this. It's special."

"You're special too you know," Alex said, pulling up their joined hands to kiss the back of Maggie's. That action had a faint blush rising to her cheeks, Maggie still in awe at how weak in the knees the DEO agent made her feel with simple gestures like that.

"Which is why you're going to be the first person to see it, even though it's not done yet," Alex murmured close to her ear before dropping another quick peck on the cheek.

Maggie laughed. "You going soft on me, Danvers?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, Alex smiled as she rested her head against Maggie's.

"Only for you," the brunette said. "You ready?"

Maggie nodded, excitement thrumming in her veins. While neither of them were artists, in the artsy sort of way, both of them were perfectionists, Alex more so. Couple that determination with the agent's uncanny knife throwing abilities and her various medical degrees, Maggie knew to expect something truly fantastic from her fiancé. Because really, that's just how Alex was. Nothing short of fantastic.

Sneaking in one more kiss because that was the sap she was, Alex reached out and pulled off the kitchen towel in one fluid motion, revealing the masterpiece beneath.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked, barely repressed excitement in her tone.

"It's…" Maggie began. Turning to look at her fiancé, she found the woman looking at her so earnestly, making her bite her lip in hesitation.

Lines were smooth and flawless, shapes cut out with exact precision. Multilayered and carved with care, Maggie had never seen something so masterfully done before, to a pumpkin or anything else. For the bits still unfinished, permanent marker lined those parts like a detailed schematic, a scalpel (amongst other cutting implements) laying in wait on the counter next to the orange fruit.

It was a work of art.

Truly.

Yet one thing was bothering Maggie.

"Babe," she said. "That's a duck."

"Not just any duck," Alex corrected her, proud grin and all. "It's a rubber duck."

"I see that." Maggie replied, her shocked gaze roaming the half carved pumpkin in front of her. Had it not been for the subject matter, she would have convinced Alex to enter her pumpkin in a pumpkin carving contest, if not show everyone at the DEO just how talented she was. But this… this was-

"You like?" Alex asked, looking at Maggie adoringly.

Oh boy. This was going to be interesting conversation.

"Can I ask you something, Danvers?" Maggie asked, stalling. How could she put this in a nice way without hurting Alex's feelings?

Alex nodded, still smiling at her.

"Why a duck?" Maggie said in the end, deciding to bite the bullet and just go for it. "I know you've got some serious carving skills, what with you being a badass secret agent and all, but how is that supposed to be scary?"

Looking back at the very detailed yet half carved rubber duck pumpkin staring at her from the kitchen counter, Maggie couldn't but wonder what she was missing in all of this. She was a detective for freaks sake and even she was drawing a blank here.

"Oh Maggie," Alex said chuckling, taking Maggie's reaction better than expected. In fact, the DEO agent didn't even seem the least bit insulted or angry about the question, Alex instead giving Maggie a playful squeeze on the shoulder.

"Just because _you_ aren't afraid of rubber ducks doesn't mean other people aren't."

Maggie truly snorted this time.

"Who the hell would ever be afraid of those?"

"You'd be surprised," was Maggie's response, Alex smiling at her knowingly.

"Seriously?"

A shrug.

"Some things are just that scary."

Before Maggie could even counter the absurdity of this whole thing, a knock echoed through the apartment, interrupting the conversation. A knock on the glass balcony doors.

"Supergirl?" Maggie said in confusion, after realizing who it was.

The said superhero smiled and waved, what looked to be a freshly baked Tiramasu held up in her left hand, a white grocery bag hanging from her left elbow.

"Special delivery for Maggie Sawyer!" Kara chirped as she walked into Alex's apartment, fully clad in her Supergirl gear.

Maggie turned to Alex.

"I called Kara earlier and asked her to pick up a few things when you were napping," the DEO agent explained. Taking the dessert from her sister, Alex rested it on the kitchen counter top next to her pumpkin, the Kryptonian's attention immediately diverting to the grocery bag hanging from her arm while Alex did that.

"I figured with the week that you had, you could use a treat."

"Aww babe," Maggie said, feeling all sentimental. "You guys didn't have to do that."

"I know," Alex said, pulling Maggie in for another warm hug. "But we wanted to."

"Thank you," Maggie said, feeling a bit choked up. "Both of you."

Maybe it was just because of the week she had, the stresses finally getting to her, or maybe it was because she was truly a softie inside, whatever it was, Maggie swallowed back the lump in her throat, blinking back tears as she nuzzled into her fiancé's hold, squeezing her tightly.

"You don't have to thank us," Kara said, beaming brighter than the sun. "You deserve it after all the hard working you've been doing. Which is why I picked up your favorites."

Reaching inside the white bag and holding up the items for Maggie's inspection, Kara turned back to her cheerily. "Vegan ice cream, a bottle of scotch, and tiramisu from the baker down on 5th Ave- Eek!"

Maggie had barely enough time to process the terrified squeak which came from the superhero before there was the buzz of Heat Vision zipping past her and an explosion of epic proportions. In almost slow motion, Maggie watched as twin beams of super hot blue struck Alex's half carved, rubber ducky themed pumpkin for a split second before the winter squash literally detonated, a mushroom cloud of orange showering everything within a five foot radius with half vaporized pumpkin bits, guts and all.

Shell shocked and complete flabbergasted at what just happened, Maggie could only stare at her unusually calm fiancé in wonder, bits of exploded pumpkin – seeds and everything – covering the both of them, on top of half of the kitchen and apartment entryway. Surprisingly, the tiramisu was left completely unscathed, Maggie uncertain if that was just luck or a foreshadowing of something even more awful yet to come. A pale faced Supergirl stood just out of pumpkin gore blast range looking at the mess in horror.

"Like I said before," Alex said, as cool as a cucumber. "There are some things that are just that terrifying."

Silence.

"Who wants some dessert?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I truly believe Maggie is a total softie on the inside, despite her strong and fierce exterior. That was really evident with the whole saving Alex debacle, when they said 'I love yous' for the first time. I kind of wanted to explore that a bit more here. And write some fluff. Don't forget the fluff. XD_

 _As for Kara's unusual fear of rubber duckies, I can totally imagine Alex playing so many (harmless, mostly) pranks on Kara when there were kids, just at the start when she didn't know if she liked/accepted Kara yet. And Kara, not knowing of Earth's culture and what not, didn't know any better and hence suffered through them all. Then, once Alex accepted her new sister, at that point, Kara finally understood the concept of pranks and got Alex back. Somewhere in between, due to an early childhood prank/trauma that was pretty hilarious to everyone but Kara at the time, that's when she developed her fear of rubber ducks. XD_

 _Given it's practically the one year anniversary of this series, I couldn't resist referencing my first drabble in this one._

 _This drabble was based on the Halloween prompt: "Look, I know you've got some skills in pumpkin carving but why carve a duck out of all things?"_

 _On a random note, pumpkins (commonly referred to as winter squash) are actually fruits. Who knew? XD_

 _Happy Halloween everyone!_


	15. Chance Upon the Midnight Sky - Part II

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _And here's the long awaited part II of my ninja/samurai drabble! Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** They were all the same. Including the part where they would willingly die to protect the ones they loved. AU. Alex, Kara  & Maggie. Family/Friendship.

* * *

*** ~ Chance Upon the Midnight Sky – Part II ~ ***

The dance between assassins was truly something to behold. For a moment, Maggie could only watch wide eyed as this new assassin, the one bearing the insignia of the DEO clan, took on three opponents all at once and pushed them back. While unexpected, it was not unheard of, highly skilled assassins who fought with the strength of ten men. Such things were a rarity nowadays though, the way the CADMUS assassins barely held their own against the DEO assassin a testament this fact. Couple that with the arsenal of weapons at the black assassin's disposal, there was no real surprise why CADMUS suddenly found themselves on the defensive.

First came the throwing stars, scattering the trio of grey. Then came the throwing knives, one of which impaled a CADMUS assassin through the eye. Then there was the ball and chain sickle tripping up feet and slashing at wayward limbs, the nunchakus which literally beat the sense out of the grey clad assassins, the kamas which nearly lopped off a guy's arm, and the- Holy hell! How many weapons did this DEO assassin have and where the hell did they hide them all?! The gravity of this situation finally sinking in, Maggie shook off her shock and lurched to her feet again, diving into the fray once more.

Dashing past the black assassin on the right, Maggie slashed at a CADMUS assassin attempting to flank the newcomer, a pommel to the face sending the man sprawling to the ground before any harm could be done. Twirling around at the pounding of feet on the cobblestones behind her, Maggie ducked under what would have been a decapitating strike, her katana shooting upwards and spearing her attacker through the chest.

A flash of steel.

Cursing under her breath, Maggie growled as a blade glanced off of her armored shoulder plate and just nicked her across the cheek. Ignoring the stinging burn now biting at her face, Maggie barreled shoulder first into the grey assassin who almost skewered her through the face and knocked him backwards off his feet. Cutting him down before he could even hit the ground, Maggie was on the defensive again, spinning around a moment later to block an attack from the back, yet another CADMUS lackey sprouting up from nowhere. Weaving to the left without warning, Maggie kneed her opponent in the groin, doubling him over. Grabbing the assassin by the shoulders of his grab, she quickly tossed him straight into another CADMUS assassin bearing down on her, the two of them going down in a heap of limbs.

"Stay away!"

Head whipping to the side at that shout, Maggie closed the distance between herself and Lady Danvers in two seconds flat, her blade slicing through a CADMUS assassin trying to dart around her for the kill. Without only a few seconds to recuperate, Maggie had just barely enough time to parry away a brutal slash which nearly shoved off of her feet, yet another grey assassin trying to capitalize on her open side with her attention focused on their downed comrade.

Hopping back a few steps to put more distance between them, the thwack of an arrow had Maggie cutting the air to her right, an arrow clattering to the ground at her feet in two pieces not even a second later. Despite only turning her attention away for a moment, that was all the first CADMUS assassin needed to get the jump on her, Maggie's eyes widening in alarm as a blade came down upon her head.

Racing to get her katana up in time to block the blow, Maggie already knew she wasn't going to make it. Not completely. She just wasn't fast enough. Despite that fact, she never faltered, never jerked backwards to save herself. The moment she moved, Lady Danvers was dead. And that wasn't happening. Not on her watch. Not after what happened to her parents.

Lowering her center of balance in the little time she had left to fortify her stance, Maggie's eyes never left the sharpened edge looming over her. She always knew this was a possibility. From the moment she picked up her blade and became a samurai, she knew. People died every day, some of them remembered, but most not. Her death would most likely fall in the latter category, Maggie practically a nobody here in spite of her social status. But even so, Maggie faced it head on without hesitation. This was her home now, and she would protect it. She would protect them. All of them. Even if it killed her.

 _SMACK!_

Maggie stared in something akin to slow motion as a blur of blue and blonde flew past her on her left. Lady Danvers she belatedly realized as the CADMUS assassin hell bent on destroying her was sent spiraling to the ground with an open palm heel strike to the chin mere seconds before he could actually end her life. Blinking in absolute befuddlement, Maggie winced the moment the grey assassin hit the ground with audible crack, her blade still raised over her head in defense.

"Wow," she said, Maggie staring at the concussed assassin, flabbergasted. She lowered her sword.

"More like _oww_ ," Lady Danvers said, shaking out her reddening hand next to her.

A wry smile.

"I bet he didn't see that one coming."

"I certainly didn't," Maggie muttered to herself, still in shock over what she just witnessed.

Getting her wits about her, Maggie's attention instantly went back to the remainder of the fight only to find it was already over. Through the combined might of Maggie, the DEO assassin and some minor assistance from Lady Danvers, the CADMUS assassins, now closer to two dozen groaning bodies scattered over the cobblestones at this point, had either been dealt with or were in full retreat. Turning back to her charge to check for injuries, Maggie went rigid when she spied the black assassin closing in on Lady Danvers from the back, the blonde unaware of the danger speeding towards her.

"Watch out!" Maggie exclaimed.

With the swiftness and agility she was known for, Maggie dashed between Lady Danvers and the DEO assassin, forcing them back with a diagonal slash. Ignoring the startled gasp of the noble behind her, Maggie pressed onward with another arcing swipe, the black assassin's blade coming up to meet this one in a jarring clank of steel and sparks.

"Wait!" Lady Danvers protested, running up behind Maggie. "That's-"

Maggie barely registered the blonde's words, the DEO assassin quickly forcing her on the defensive with brutal kick to the stomach. Stumbling backwards off balance and with the breath literally knocked out of her, Maggie just barely brought up her sword in time to halt the blade slicing down at her head. Despite blocking the blow a good few inches from her face, Maggie was forced to one knee from the sheer strength of the attack, a growl escaping her lips as her arms trembled to keep the other blade from pressing down even further.

"Alex stop!"

At that shout, the black assassin's gaze diverted for but an instant, but it would be enough. With her opponent momentarily distracted, Maggie quickly switched the grip on her katana, changed her angle of her parry and surged upwards. The DEO assassin back pedaled instantly, Maggie's blade soaring up and wide. Expecting this, Maggie zipped forward before the assassin could get their footing, her blade instantly looping around knocking the weapon out of her opponent's hand, hard. The assassin's sword clanked to the ground the same time Maggie's blade stopped an inch short of their throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Maggie said, noting the assassin's subtle shift for what was probably one of many concealed weapons still left on their person.

* * *

" _I wouldn't if I were you."_

Alex glared at the woman samurai. Left with no other option than to surrender, she dropped her hands back to her sides again, motionless. For the moment at least. Refusing to show any further vulnerability, she continued her death stare without blinking, even as the smaller woman kicked her sword across the ground and further away from her.

It had been a while since she was last bested like this. Years in fact, if she counted all of the times she and Kara horsed around in the family dojo recently. That was a moot point now of course, given her current predicament, yet even so, Alex silently contemplated every possible escape vector available to her in this position, specifically the ones which wouldn't endanger her sister any further.

"Please lower your blade," Kara said, completely derailing Alex's half formed plans.

Clenching her jaw in aggravation, Alex was helpless to stop the blonde from stepping halfway in front of her, Kara's back to her, as the youngest Danvers raising her hands pleadingly.

"The fight is over."

"What are you doing!?" the woman samurai demanded, Alex tensing when Kara reached over and started to push the blade at Alex's throat out of the way.

"These men tried to kill you," the other swordwoman continued, tilting her head in the direction of the CADMUS assassins littering the ground around them. "Why is this one any different?"

"Sh- "

Alex's gaze snapped to the back of her sister's head in an instant.

"Uh… _They_ -" Kara quickly corrected. "-won't hurt me."

Feeling a hand on her arm squeezing gently, Kara met Alex's gaze, Alex allowing herself to relax, if only for a little bit.

"Why should I believe that?" the samurai asked, still skeptical.

While in most cases this was usually a good thing for the citizens of National City, right now for Alex, that skepticism was just frustrating. Even though the samurai allowed Kara to push her blade clear of Alex, the other woman was still on guard, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Because," Kara said with a heavy and embarrassed sigh. "This is my personal guard."

Alex almost snorted at that title, but she refrained.

"One whom I sort of ran away from earlier," Kara continued, as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Alex huffed. Sort of ran away from? That was putting things mildly. Leave it to Kara to totally understate things.

"Pardon?"

At the sound of a click, Alex's head snapped towards the sound, her eyes widening at what she found. Whether she had just missed one or backup arrived, Alex didn't know. What she did know was there was now a CADMUS assassin pointing a rifle at them, specifically her sister, less than ten feet away from them. With no time to do anything else, Alex half tackled, half shoved Kara out of the way, a throwing knife shooting from her fingers straight towards the gunner just as a loud bang filled the air.

For a moment the two of them went airborne, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Everything happened so fast.

One moment she was talking the woman samurai out of arresting Alex, and in the next, her world shattered.

"Alex! ALEX!" Kara screamed, shaking the limp body in her arms. She barely registered the woman samurai kneeling before them, the swordswoman coming to her side after the gunner was confirmed dead.

"Alex, please…" Kara wept, a terror like no other gripping her.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel anything. It was like Krypton all over again, the ones closest to her dying, the lives of her family snuffed out before she could say goodbye. Despite being only three years old at the time and not really understanding much of what went on in the world, Kara understood death. She understood that when a person died, they never came back again. To think that after all of this time, death would claim her sister, here and now… She couldn't… Kara couldn't…

"Alex…" she sobbed, pressing her forehead to her sister's. "Please don't leave me… all alone again…"

The twitch of fingers. And a groan.

Kara's head popped up.

"A-Alex…?"

Watery blue met startled brown, Kara holding the woman samurai's shocked gaze for a brief second before the two of them were staring down at Alex again. Her heart reverberating loudly in her ears, Kara watched in amazement as her sister seemingly came back from the dead and breathed.

"Ka-"

A coughing fit quickly took hold of the older Danvers, Kara, with the help of the woman samurai, sitting Alex up against Kara to help her catch her breath.

"Kara…" Alex wheezed once the worst had past, Kara's relief audible as she released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"Alex…" she sniffled, pulling the assassin sideways and tightly against her, much to her sister's weak protest.

Oblivious to the samurai's look of frozen realization, Kara clung to Alex even tighter if that was possible, the brunette practically sitting on Kara's lap right now.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Kara blubbered, rocking the both of them back and forth now. "I didn't know. I didn't mean for you to-"

"Kara-"

"I didn't see him," Kara continued, her voice choked. "And then that noise! And you… you…"

At the sound of something ripping, Kara's eyes snapped open and looked down, staring at the hole Alex had ripped open in the front of her shirt, just over where the bullet had hit. Glimmering underneath was a layer of chainmail, the remnants of the lead round embedded in it.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have had a backup plan?" Alex said, her sister lightly flicking Kara in the forehead.

Kara pouted in protest at that flick, a hand reaching up to her forehead to rub that spot. That was nothing compared to the laugh which escaped the woman samurai however, that sound drawing both Kara's and Alex's gazes to her.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lady Danvers," the smaller woman said, a relieved smile stretching across her face.

"But I-" Kara began, her brows furled in confusion.

"I meant the other Lady Danvers," the samurai explained, looking in Alex's direction. "Not that your assistance wasn't also worth noting as well. It's not everyone day you witness a lady from the upper court render her assassin senseless by punching them in the face."

Heat rose to Kara's cheeks at that compliment, a soft giggle escaping her lips. Then she remembered what else was said, Kara going stiff as a board along with Alex, the assassin already reaching for one of her remaining hidden weapons.

"Fear not," the woman samurai said as she rose to her feet, her head turning in the direction of reinforcements heard in the distance. "Your secret is safe with me."

Glancing around at the bodies still surrounding them for a moment, the samurai turned back to them with a nod.

"Though, the next time you wish to take a midnight stroll Lady Danvers-"

A pointed look at her.

"- and your personal guard is not available-"

An understanding look at Alex.

"- perhaps I could escort you instead?"

Looking to her sister who merely shrugged at her (because really, once Kara made up her mind about something, there was no persuading her otherwise), Kara smiled when she met the woman samurai's gaze again.

"That would be nice," she said.

 **END**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there you have it, the end of my ninja/samurai drabble!_

 _Again, this drabble takes place in feudal Japan (aka feudal National City), where samurai and assassins exist. As I've had to tweak history to fit the Supergirl lore, there's probably some things that are wrong in this piece about that period in history._

 _For those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese terms, I have referenced them below._

 _Samurai is a class of warriors who usually served as protection for the upper class. For this drabble, samurai answer to the Shogunate. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Samurai_

 _Ninjas, otherwise known as a Shinobis, are covert agents (aka spies) in feudal era of Japan. Most people refer to ninjas as assassins, thinking them to be synonymous, but they're really not. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Ninja_

 _The Nunchaku, commonly known as nunchuks, is a traditional Okinawan weapon make of two sticks connected by a short chain or rope. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Nunchaku_

 _The Kama, sometimes referred to as kai or 'double kai' is a sickle like weapon that was often used for farming. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Kama_(weapon)_

 _A Katana is a traditionally made Japanese sword often used by the samurai of feudal Japan. To learn more about them, check out this link (replace commas with periods): en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Katana_


	16. The Difference

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _For those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! For everyone else, Happy Holidays! In the spirit of the holiday season, I give you fluff and feelings!_

 _Just a disclaimer, this drabble happens in place of Season 3, Episode 9 in the show. I came up with the idea for this drabble before the premise of Episode 9 was released, and hence why it deviates from canon._

 _Enjoy!_

 _POST DRABBLE REVIEWS_

 _Supergirlfan25 -_ _ _I tried to send you a PM, but you have that feature disabled. No sure if you realize that or not. Anyhow, t_ hanks for the comment! I'm glad you liked it. :) Happy holidays! _

_**Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Nothing could make the holidays any better. Well, there was one thing. Alex  & Kara. Family.

* * *

*** ~ The Difference ~ ***

Kara always loved Christmas. Having never celebrated the holiday on Krypton, it was a bit of a culture shock for her the first time she celebrated it with the Danvers the year she crash landed on Earth. That and the fact it actually snowed at certain times of the year. Yet while she still found the concept of an old, fat man in a red suit jumping down chimneys to place presents under decorated evergreens a bit silly (because really, unless Santa was an alien, of which Alex assured her he was not, that was not logically possible – some houses didn't even have chimneys!), Kara could not deny the joy and happiness which lit up adults and children's faces alike during this time of the year.

"Ms. Luthor," Kara said, her cape fluttering behind her as she smiled at the approaching L-Corp CEO.

"Supergirl," Lena said in kind, a smile gracing her features as she came to a halt next to Kara.

Like usual, the youngest Luthor was dressed to impress, a sleek, black pants suit adorning her form, Lena's hair pinned up in a soft bun. Couple that with a deep red shirt and matching lipstick, and two inch Louis Vuittons, Lena was just stunning.

"Thank you so much for coming," Lena said absolutely beaming. "The children will be ecstatic."

Peering through a nearby wall with her x-ray vision, Kara knew she wasn't the only one in for a treat today. While the kids hadn't seen her just yet, two massive double doors the only things standing between them and one of the many playrooms in the Luthor Children's Hospital, the entire floor practically vibrated with eager anticipation, Kara spying more than one of the hospital staff staring at her in awe while pretending to work. She may or may not have also spotted a few of the children sporting Supergirl paraphernalia in the next room over, including Supergirl shirts and toys.

"I would have come even without you asking, Lena," Kara said, dropping all formalities as she turned to face her best friend again. Or rather _Kara's_ best friend. "No one should be sad today of all days, and if I can make even one child smile for just being here, then it was worth it."

Things had come a long way since Kara's first introduction to the youngest Luthor. Thinking back on it now, it was actually really funny how things worked out in the end. Had someone told her she'd end up best friends with the sister of Superman's greatest enemy, Kara probably would have laughed at them. But now, now she couldn't even think of her life without Lena in it, the woman one of the kindest, most caring people Kara knew, on top of being brilliant. Only one other person fit that description and more, Kara forever thankful that Alex was also in her life too.

"National City is lucky to have you, Supergirl," Lena said, breaking Kara out of her thoughts. "You are truly an inspiration for everyone, myself included."

Hoping the heat she felt burning her cheeks wasn't actually showing, Kara waved off that comment with one of her own.

"The same could be said about you too, Lena," she was quick to point out. "You may be a Luthor in name, but all this-"

Kara gestured to everything around them.

"-Is all you, and wouldn't have been possible without you. National City is lucky to have you looking out for them too."

For a moment, Lena ducked her head shyly, the smile on Kara's face widening at the sight.

"That means a lot coming from the Woman of Steel," the brunette said, Lena tucking a stray strand of hair around her ear. It was a cute habit of the youngest Luthor's, something Kara noticed Lena did whenever she was bashful or shy. Probably both in this case.

"I only speak the truth," Kara said, sneaking in one more compliment. "It's kind of hard to lie about this kind of thing when everything around us speaks for itself."

Though prideful of her accomplishments, Lena was never one to brag, the other woman humble to a fault. And that was why Kara always complimented her best friend whenever she could. Because Lena would never seek it out on her own amongst her friends, even when it was well deserved.

For her efforts, Kara was rewarded with another bashful smile, Lena wordlessly turning back towards the double doors to the children's playroom, Kara catching a hint of pink on her cheeks as she did so.

"I know you must have so many other places you need to be right now," Lena said, getting back to business, Kara letting her. "So I won't delay you any further. Shall we head inside and say hello to the little ones?"

Kara opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by a loud thump behind her.

"Is this an invite only party or can anyone join in the fun?"

"Alex!?" both Kara and Lena exclaimed at the same time, the two of them spinning around in surprise to face the newcomer.

"Ms. Luthor, Supergirl," Alex said, a nod to both of them. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Cringing at her original outburst, Kara quickly glanced to the L-Corp CEO and then to her sister. Thankfully Lena seemed none the wiser to her slip up, Kara breathing in relief at dodging that proverbial bullet. It was bad enough Lena knew her both as Kara and Supergirl, on top of knowing Alex because of her human alter ego. If she was caught acting all chummy with her sister (like she was always prone to do), it wouldn't be long before Lena put two and two together, leaving Kara to awkwardly explain everything. That was a conversation Kara hoped to avoid if at all possible. Especially today.

"Please Alex," Lena said, oblivious to Kara's near miss. "Call me Lena. I think we are well beyond formalities at this point."

Dressed in dark, form fitting jeans, a grey knit sweater and her black leather jacket, Alex was the epitome of chill, even with the cute red and white Santa hat which sat atop her head. Had she not been Kryptonian, Kara would have thought everything was peachy keen. As it was, it was impossible not to hear her sister's faster than normal heartbeat, Kara frowning slightly in concern when she noticed the slight tremble in Alex's hands.

"Right," Alex stated with a soft chuckle, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. "Sorry Lena, old habits die hard."

"It's quite alright," Lena said with a laugh of her own. "I understand."

"Agent Danvers," Kara said, using her official Supergirl tone. Seeing as how Alex had yet to verbally or otherwise indicate trouble was afoot, Kara decided to leave her sister alone for now. Whatever was bothering the DEO agent would come up eventually, and it would be then Kara would deal with it.

"It's nice to see you again, as always," Kara said with a stiff nod.

Looking at her for a moment, Alex soon smiled in amusement, Kara inwardly cursing at her miserable attempts at pretending to be cool like her badass sister. It wasn't as if they hadn't just hung out with each other less than an hour ago after all. Not to mention, Alex was always the better one at acting natural between the two of them, Kara blaming that on the fact she was alien and that she still didn't understand all the intricacies of being human, even now.

"It's nice to see you too, Supergirl," her sister said, the corners of Alex's mouth curling upwards. "I hope you don't mind me crashing this little party of yours?"

Kara rolled her eyes out of Lena's line of sight.

"Not at all," Kara said, doing her best to keep up her official Supergirl charade. "What is that human saying? The more the merrier?"

While her sister's sudden appearance was unexpected, it wasn't unwelcome. Since the heart wrenching break up with Maggie and that whole debacle with Mon-El and the Legion of Superheroes, Kara found herself hanging out with Alex more than ever, the bond between them now impossible to break. Despite their initial head butting while visiting Eliza back in Midvale, Kara meant what she said to Alex the morning before they left for National City again. Alex was Kara's home, and nothing would ever change that.

"Not that you aren't welcome here," Lena said, always the gracious host. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Actually," Alex said. "That's the reason I'm here."

Kara froze when her sister looked at her, her back going ramrod straight under Alex's momentary scrutiny. Did she forget something important? Had something happened at the DEO? Was Eliza alright? She did tell them she'd only be gone for an hour, two at most. Surely that wasn't the reason Alex suddenly showed up? It wasn't like she was going to be late to the Christmas party at her own apartment later in the afternoon. That was like six hours away.

"Is everything alright?" Lena said, interrupting Kara's spiralling thoughts. Closing the distance between herself and Alex, Lena put a hand on the DEO agent's arm. "Is Kara okay? Your Mom?"

"Oh they're just fine," Alex was quick to say, dispelling the sudden tension. "They're just... getting ready for the party later on today, you know? You're still coming to that, right?"

"Of course!" Lena said without hesitation. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good," Alex said, seemingly at a loss for words. "Good..."

Alex stared at her feet.

Kara's lips pressed into a fine line, hands clenched into fists at her side to prevent her from smothering her sister with hugs right now. Alex was struggling, and while she had been getting better since her break up, her sister was still healing, albeit slowly.

"Alex?" Lena queried cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Alex's head popped up at that question, the elder Danvers immediately scrambling to say something.

"Of course!" Alex blurted out, that reaction making even Lena Luthor frown. "Everything is great! Why wouldn't things be? I'm totally great!"

Kara caught Lena's concerned gaze before they both turned back to the stuttering Alex. Realizing there was no use in continuing to pretend, Alex sighed audibly hanging her head for a moment.

"I guess... I guess I just figured with some time to kill before the party, I'd uh… come here," Alex explained, a strained smile put on for the both of them. "You know, see if I could help out or something with the kids. Because... well, you know..."

Kara closed her eyes at the words left unsaid.

 _Because Maggie won't be celebrating Christmas with us this year..._

"That's if it's alright with you, of course," Alex said weakly, barely meeting anyone's gaze.

In a move which surprised both Kara and Alex, Lena pulled Alex in for a hug, the gesture warming Kara's heart.

"Of course you're welcome here, Alex," Lena said, her words leaving no room for misunderstanding. "Anytime you want. You don't ever have to ask, okay? I promise not tell Kara about this even, if that is what you need."

Kara smiled at her sister when Alex looked at her over Lena's shoulder, Kara swearing she could see the glint of tears pooling in the corners of the DEO agent's eyes. Alex pulled back before she could really confirm anything though, whatever tears there could have been now non-existent as the elder Danvers reverted back to her kickass self.

"Thanks Lena," Alex said, a small but genuine smile on her face. "That… means a lot."

It was truly a marvel how far all of them had come. A Super and a Luthor getting along with each other, and by extension, the Danvers and Lena. While all of them had their initial doubts about each other, those were things of the past now, Lena practically family at this point, even to Alex.

"I know things have been a bit rough as of late," the L-Corp CEO said. "But if there's anything I can do to help, all you have to do is ask."

"I know," Alex said with a strained smile, her hands in her pockets again. "Thank you."

Sensing it was time to move on, Lena gestured to the double doors once more, the squeals of excited children just sneaking through the crack in the doors.

"I believe the little ones have caught wind of your arrival," Lena said turning to Kara. "Shall we all head inside?"

Kara smiled at Lena with a nod before turning back to her sister.

"I hope you don't mind," Alex said, reaching down to heave up the red velvet Santa bag Kara only now noticed sitting on the ground next to her. Her eyes widening slightly, Kara shot Alex a look of surprise after x-raying its contents.

"I brought a few things with me for the kids," the DEO agent continued, Lena's eyebrows also raising upwards at the sight. "I wasn't sure what they'd like, so I sort of picked up a bit of everything."

Picked up a bit of everything? Talk about the understatement of the year. Alex didn't just pick up a bit of everything, she picked up a bit of everything times three and then some. And then some more. Kara could hardly believe her eyes.

"Alex, you didn't have to do that," Lena protested, having now recovered from her shock.

Kara could just see the wheels turning inside the CEO's head as Lena calculated the rough value of the bag's contents.

"I know," Alex said with a shrug, not the least bit perturbed by the looks Kara and Lena were giving her. "But I wanted to. Being stuck in a hospital on Christmas day kind of sucks. No offense."

Kara was seriously rethinking not squeezing the life out of her sister right now. In a good way of course.

"None taken," Lena said with a light laugh. "But surely this must have cost you a fortune! Send me the bill and I'll reimburse you for it."

"Don't worry about it, Lena," Alex said with the wave of her free hand. "At the FBI, I have access to a discretionary fund for the projects I work on. If I don't use it up, it just gets recycled into next year's budget. So it's all good."

Dear Rao. Had Kara not known her sister as well as she did, even she would have fallen for that lie. And what a lie it was.

At the DEO, there was no such thing as a discretionary fund. For any department. Not that Lena or the rest of the world would know that. Being a secret government organization given an insane amount of funding to accomplish what it did, there was no need for such things. That meant all of these toys were paid by Alex out of pocket, and a substantial amount at that given how the goodie bag looked like it weighed more than its weight in gold.

Even if there was such a fund, Alex still wouldn't have used it, especially not on something like this. That was just the type of person Alex was, someone with an incredibly big heart who selflessly put everyone else above herself, just like she had and continued to do for Kara even now.

The urge to hug her sister was nearly unbearable now, Kara crossing her arms over her house crest to avoid absolutely tackling the DEO agent this very instant.

"That's very kind of you, Agent Danvers," Kara said, needing to say something, anything at this point, her expression soft. She may not have been able to hug her sister until the end of time right now, but at the very least, she could do that.

"The children will be so happy."

"I agree," Lena also chimed in, the youngest Luthor resting a hand on Alex's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "No matter what it is, I'm sure the children will love it."

"I certainly hope so," Alex commented quietly, shifting her load just as Lena turned back to the playroom doors. "You wouldn't believe how many people I had to shoot just to get this stuff here when I did."

The three of them taking a moment to laugh at that joke (Kara certainly hoped it was a joke!), soon the double doors were being pushed open and the sounds of excited children filled the air. It took the kids mere seconds to notice the three of them, and when they did, a tsunami of children raced up to them like a herd of excited puppies. A little overwhelmed by such a reaction, all in a good way of course, Kara glanced over at her sister as Lena introduced them to the little ones. Feel her sister's gaze on her, Alex turned to Kara and smiled, Kara smiling back almost immediately, a feeling of happiness settling upon her in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

"Hey uh… Supergirl? Can I… speak to you for a moment?"

To say Alex was nervous would have been an understatement. While the whole nearly three hour stint at the hospital with the kids went off without a hitch, it was now time for them to head back home to prepare for the upcoming party at Kara's apartment. Eager as Alex was to get out of this place to drown herself in some spiked eggnog, there was still one more thing that had to be done, something which brought Alex's nerves to the forefront again just thinking about it.

Glancing around discretely at the lingering hospital staff surrounding them in the hallway, Supergirl nodded and followed behind Alex as she led them both to an unoccupied hospital room. Confident they wouldn't be disturbed, for the next few minutes, Alex had barely enough time to shut the door behind them before she was smothered in what could be best described as a Kryptonian hug.

"Oh my gosh, Alex!" Kara squealed, her sister practically lifting Alex off of her feet in excitement. "You were so amazing back there!"

"Says the girl who could fly among other things," was Alex's slightly choked reply, the elder Danvers hugging the Kryptonian back nonetheless.

Thankfully, before she could actually pass out from oxygen deprivation, Alex was released, Kara absolutely beaming as she rested her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"Did you see how their faces lit up when I told them you had presents for them?" her sister continued, Kara's voice excitedly higher than usual. "I maybe Supergirl, but you, you were just-"

"Happy I could make them smile given their circumstances," Alex interrupted, before the Kryptonian went overboard.

While Alex was no Scrooge to due praise, Kara had a tendency to blow things out of proportion. And given her recent sensitivity regarding the topic of children, especially because of what happened between herself and Maggie, she was quick to cut off that line of conversation before it snowballed into something she wasn't ready to face yet.

Besides, Alex had an ulterior motive for showing up at the hospital unannounced when she did. It wasn't a coincidence she practically appeared here the same time Supergirl did after all. And if she so happened to have panicked and overdid it with the presents in a terrible attempt to cover up that motive, well, at least the kids were happy.

"You're going to be such a great Mom!" Kara exclaimed, Alex's heart dropping into her stomach at that comment.

 _Brushing her tears aside, Maggie sniffled once before looking up at Alex through the space remaining between the half closed door._

 _"You're going to be a great mom," the NCPD detective said, a watery smile stretching across her lips. And with that the door closed completely, leaving Alex alone in her apartment._

 _Maggie was gone._

"Yeah," Alex said halfheartedly, her voice sounding hollow, even to her own ears. "Maggie said the same thing before she left."

"Alex…" Kara said regretfully, rubbing her shoulders.

Alex made a fist.

"Not now, Kara."

Sighing in defeat, the younger Danvers hung her head before pulling Alex back into a hug again, a tender one this time, Alex allowing herself the comfort.

"Okay," Supergirl said. "But when you're ready to talk about things, I'm here."

"I know," Alex murmured, fighting against tears. "Thank you for that. I just… I just need some more time."

"I know," Kara said sympathetically, a warm hand running up and down Alex's back. "Take as much time as you, Alex. I'll be here when you're ready."

With a final squeeze she was let go, Alex offering her sister a small but sincere smile.

"So what's up?" the superhero asked, quickly changing the subject, Kara swinging her arms back and forth like an expectant child. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Taking in a shallow breath to calm her already frayed nerves, Alex forced herself to stand her ground, meeting her sister's gaze dead on.

"It's a funny story, actually," Alex started, her voice trembling slightly despite her best efforts to keep it steady.

So caught up in the feelings from the previous months, she'd almost forgotten why she pulled Kara aside in the first place. Almost. Reaching down into the mostly empty Santa sack still in her hand, she plucked the sole item remaining within and held it up for her sister to see.

"It seems we still have one present left."

"Oh my gosh!" Kara exclaimed, absolutely fawning over the item. "It's so cute!"

The final gift was wrapped in bright blue, sparkling paper. Tied off with an equally sparkling red ribbon, the present itself was almost the length of Alex's hand, and about an inch thick.

"Who's this for?" Kara asked, her expression immediately one of concern once those words left her mouth. "Did we miss one of the little ones?"

"N-No, no" Alex said, cursing herself inwardly for that stutter. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears but she forged ahead. "It's not for one of the kids. This present is actually for you. From me."

"Me?" Kara echoed in surprise. "But we exchanged gifts this morning-"

"It's not for Christmas," Alex interrupted. "It's actually for your birthday."

Kara frowned. "Not that I'm not happy to get gifts, but Earth Birthday isn't until another-"

"Not Earth Birthday, Kara," Alex cut her sister off again. "Kryptonian Birthday. A belated one, rather."

Kara looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Crushing the velvet bag in a white knuckled grip, Alex swallowed nervously.

"Remember when you first landed on Earth and the topic of Earth time versus Kryptonian time came up?"

Kara smiled at her but nodded.

"Back then, we still didn't know much about Krypton, even with Clark's help," Alex continued. "If you remember, Clark didn't discover the Fortress of Solitude until much later on, so trying to figure out how the Kryptonian calendar matched up to Earth's calendar was a bit challenging. Not to mention there were other things to worry about at the time, like a corrupt DEO under Hank Henshaw's leadership."

"I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this, Alex," Kara said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Inhaling deeply, Alex gathered her courage.

"Well, when we went back home a few months ago, I uh… I kind of came across my notes from that time in my room," Alex explained. "Even as a teenager, I had a tendency to hoard minutiae facts away to have a look at later apparently."

A self depreciating laugh.

"I would have figured things out sooner," Alex said, her hands starting to shake. "But with the whole Mon-El and Earth-X thing, I kind of forgot about it until I was cleaning up my lab a few days ago. So happy belated Kryptonian birthday!"

Alex all but shoved the tiny present into her stunned sister's hands.

"It's September twenty second, by the way," Alex added. "In case you were wondering. Your Kryptonian birthday translated into Earth's calendar, I mean."

Fighting against the urge to run as far away as possible, Alex resorted to clutching at the empty Santa bag in her hands to keep her fidgeting down to a minimum.

"Sorry it's taken me this long to figure it all out," Alex muttered, staring down at her feet.

"Oh Alex," Kara said, enveloping her in a nearly bone crushing hug. "You silly girl! What are you apologizing for? This is great! Now I can celebrate two birthdays next year and when people complain about it, I can totally blame you for it!"

Alex chuckled as she hugged her sister back, a weightlessness settling upon her. It was both relieving and exhilarating. Was this what being at peace felt like?

"Not quite what I intended when I went about doing this," Alex commented, discretely swiping away unfallen tears. "But I guess I'll have to make do."

"Damn straight you will!" Kara said laughing as she released Alex. "Not because you're actually straight or anything-"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"-But just so you know, I'm expecting double potstickers from now on. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Double?" Alex scoffed. "How is that even fair when I already get you that for Sister Nights, on top of triple pizza?"

"It's fair because I'm your sister and you love me," Kara answered cheekily, complete with the batting of her eyes and hands framing her face.

"Ugh," Alex said, pretending to be exasperated. "Whatever, you dork. Only because you are my sister and I love you."

Alex shoved the Kryptonian.

"Now hurry up and open your present before I change my mind about this!"

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed laughing, but not budging an inch. "I was enjoying the moment! It's not every day I can weasel extra potstickers out of you."

Dodging another playful swipe, Supergirl grinned at Alex before shredding the wrapping paper and ribbon alike in less than a second, leaving behind a long, dark blue velvet box. Similar to those which held fancy engraved pens or other stationary, Alex's lips pressed into a fine line when Kara gasped, the box's lid now off, revealing the item within.

"I know it's not the original," Alex started, her throat suddenly dry, a nearly suffocating sense of self consciousness smacking her in the face. "And I know the meaning behind it is not the same, but I've seen how you've reached for it only to remember you no longer have it."

Alex watched as Kara gingerly reached out to touch the necklace inside the velvet box, an exact replica of Alura's necklace given to Kara before she was sent to Earth. Considering all she had when crafting the item were pictures of it, Alex thought she did a remarkable job replicating it. Knowing what was about to happen the moment her sister touched the pendant, Alex held her breath, the Santa bag in her hands stretched taut.

"Kara, my beautiful daughter," Alura's voice sounded, an eight inch tall hologram of the deceased Krytonian appearing above the necklace's pendant upon Kara's touch. "How can I assist you?"

"A-Alex," Kara said breathlessly, absolutely frozen. "What…"

Alex smiled at her sister.

"This necklace connects to the DEO mainframe," she explained. "Specifically your mother's AI."

Silence.

"As long as you're within the city, you should be able to connect to it anywhere without having to actually go to the DEO," Alex said, Kara still staring at her completely silent. "You know, in case you wanted to talk about… whatever… in private."

Realizing Kara wasn't quite ready to talk yet, Alex continued her rambling.

"With the whole Kryptonian probe and cult way back when, it got me thinking about… stuff. And after testing a few theories, I managed to come up with that."

Wringing her hands together tightly, the panic within festering at an alarming rate the longer Kara remained unresponsive, Alex didn't know what to do. It was like the day Mon-El was forced to leave the Earth all over again, except at least Kara showed some emotion back then, even if it was the pain of loss and the struggle against tears. Here and now, Kara was just silent and stoned faced, and that left Alex terrified. An extraordinary feat given what they both went through on a daily basis, and they'd seen a lot of horrible things already.

"I still haven't quite figured out how to boost the signal beyond the city limits," Alex pressed onwards, the tightness in her chest starting to make her dizzy.

"But I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out soon enough. And you don't have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands if you somehow misplace it. It's biometrically unlocked only by you. And well, by me because I made it, and it also has a built in tracker in case-"

The force at which Kara tackled her, Alex was surprised the both of them didn't go flying through the hospital room door. And a dozen walls.

"Kara-" Alex choked out, trapped between the door and her Super sister.

"I l-love you so much," Kara sobbed, squeezing her tight. "Y-You're the best s-sister an a-alien could ever have."

Needing a second to get her wits about her, Alex wrapped her arms around the trembling Kryptonian, squeezing her tight.

"Not an alien," she said, Alex kissing Kara's hair when the blonde hiccupped. "My _sister_. There's a difference."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I can't remember if Kara's Earth birthday was the day she crash landed on Earth or if it was her Kryptonian birthday converted into Earth's calendar. For the purposes of this drabble, Earth Birthday is the day Kara crash landed on earth. As the first mention on Earth birthday happened during Episode 2x11 which was aired February 6,_ _2017, I have designated Earth birthday as February 6_ _th_ _here._

 _In the comics, Supergirl's birthday was on September 22. As such, I have made Kara's Kryptonian converted birthday that same date. If you want more info on that, check out this link (swap the commas for periods):_ _superman,wikia,com/wiki/Supergirl_

 _I really love the idea of Lena being a part of the Super friends, and also like another sister to the Danvers. And after reading other stories which wrote Lena like that, I couldn't resist doing the same here._

 _Not sure of the timeline when Alex and Maggie broke up. For the purposes of this drabble, let's just say it was roughly 3 months before the events in this piece (but after the Crisis-X crossover and the Mon-El and Legion of Superheroes stuff but before Reign's appearance) which so happens to line up with Christmas._

 _Speaking of timeline adjustments, I'm pretty sure Superman discovered his Fortress of Solitude before Kara crashed landed on Earth. For the purposes of this drabble, let's just say that discovery was delayed a bit. ;)_

 _I don't know what kind of budget and funding the DEO gets from the government, but let's just say that's how things work for this drabble. XD_

 _Happy Holidays everyone! See you all in the New Year! :)_


	17. Always, Sister

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey all! Long time no see. :P I originally started writing another drabble to post this week, but after running into some writer's block, I changed my mind at the last minute and did this. Not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! XD_

 _Head's up! Please check out the Author's Notes at the end for a quick update on this drabble series._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** "Hang in there," Kara says, pressing a kiss to Alex's hair. "Well get through this. You and me." Alex & Kara. Family/Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

*** ~ Always, Sister ~ ***

"Alex?"

At the call of her name, Alex almost drops the cell phone in her hands, the device suddenly slippery between her fingers. She's slamming her locker door shut and spinning around to face the owner of the voice before she even realizes what she's doing.

"There you are!" Kara exclaims, walking into the DEO women's locker room clad in her Supergirl outfit. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing all the way down here?"

Briefly glancing down at her phone, Alex quickly turns off its screen before her sister could see what was on it. Nonchalantly slipping it into her back pants pocket, she raises her gaze to meet the Kryptonian's inquiring look.

"Oh, you know," she starts, feigning a calmness she most certainly does not feel. (Flustered at nearly being caught is more like it.)

"Work stuff that that I usually work on," Alex rambles, her heart thundering away in her chest. "While I'm here at the DEO. Sciency stuff."

That is the farthest thing from the truth of course. While Alex had indeed come in to work today like normal, it was not DEO sanctioned work which drew her to the women's locker room at this current moment. In fact, the real reason she was holed up down here, hiding away from her comrades (mostly Kara), was because she needed Kara to stay out of her lab. If she had any hope of finishing what she started earlier this morning, her sister could never know about it.

Not yet at least.

Call it a sixth sense or whatnot, but Kara had the uncanny ability to find Alex anywhere, no matter where she was. Which meant if Alex was in her lab, that's where her sister would find her.

"Sciency stuff?" Kara echoes, the superhero glancing around the empty change room before looking at Alex again. "In the woman's locker room? What's wrong with your lab?"

Alex silently curses just how astute Kara is when she wants to be. It's not often her sister digs a little deeper into Alex's daily activities at the DEO. Not that Kara wasn't smart enough to understand all of the science Alex did on a routine basis, it was just not Kara's kind of thing. The fact that she's prodding her about it now means Kara was intentionally seeking her out for something, and because she didn't find her in one of her usual spots, the Kryptonian's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I forgot something in my locker?" Alex tries, though even she knows that's a weak answer.

"Something like chocolate?" Kara asks, eyebrows raised, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Busted.

Maybe.

"Chocolate?" Alex says, her expression hardening as her Agent 'Badass' Danvers persona comes to the forefront. She doubts this would be enough to throw Kara off her trail, but she tries it anyhow.

"When have I ever brought chocolate in to work?" Alex asks, affronted. "Even if I did bring in some, which I didn't, you'd just eat it all."

"Hey!" Kara protests, a full pout on display for all to see. "I'm not that bad!"

Surprised at her successful maneuver, for the time being at least, Alex eases up on her rigid stance a bit, a smirk threatening to make its presence known.

"Do I need to remind you about the pudding incident a while back?" she challenges, Alex chewing on the inside of her cheek at the expression her sister makes.

"Alexxxxxx," Kara whines. "That was one time!"

"One time too many if you ask me," she mutters, a genuine sigh of exasperation escaping her lips.

Ever since Kara discovered her pudding's secret hiding spot, otherwise known as the mayo jar, pudding was no longer safe in Alex's apartment anymore. Now, anytime her sister came over, that was the first place Kara went to, Alex usually left with an empty jar and a hyper Kryptonian.

"Is that why you're now hiding chocolate from me in your locker?" Kara asks, her kicked puppy impression spot on right now.

So much for a successful diversion.

"Honestly Kara," Alex says, shaking her head. In her mind, she scrambles for another cover up story, though nothing really feels good enough at the moment.

"I swear to you," she says, looking her sister straight in the eye for emphasis. "I am not hoarding chocolate in my locker. Why you continue to believe that, I have no idea."

In the end, Alex resorts to a half truth and a half lie. While it is true she is not whatsoever keeping a hoard of chocolate in her locker, there is however a chocolate stained shirt sitting at the bottom of her locker currently, and undoubtedly the source of what her sister is complaining about.

"But it smells like chocolate in here!" Kara wails, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "And if you're not hiding chocolate down here, who is?"

"Hell if I know," Alex says with a shrug.

Alex truly means that. None of the other female DEO agents Alex knew had even a fraction of an affinity for chocolate. So if someone was keeping a stash of it in their locker, Alex would be oblivious.

"Besides," Alex continues, hoping to steer this conversation elsewhere. "Even if there was a chocolate stash down here, why do you only smell it now? You've been down here before and never said anything about it. And it's not like there's anything special about today or something."

Kara stares at her with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Alex asks, frowning. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh Alex..." Kara says sympathetically, closing the distance between them and pulling her in for a hug.

Alex blinks at the sudden change in mood.

"I'm sorry," Kara murmurs, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Not quite sure what to make of the sudden shift, Alex hugs her sister back nevertheless.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asks, still unsure of what was happening. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you earlier," Supergirl says, that statement confusing Alex even more.

"Kara, what-"

"I know last year this time was really special for you," her sister continues, Alex for the life of her still clueless about what the Kryptonian was going on about.

Raising her right arm up behind Kara's back, she squints at the face of her watch looking for the dial with the date on it.

"Hang in there," Kara says, pressing a kiss to Alex's hair. "Well get through this. You and me."

Finally locating the date on her watch, Alex blinks at the letters staring right back at her.

Oh.

Oh!

Today was February 14th. Otherwise known as Valentine's Day. The day couples got together to show their significant others their love for them through cheesy displays of romantic meals and equally cheesy presents. Yet no matter how cheesy it was, Alex loved every moment of it. How did she ever forget what day it was today?

"K-Kara," Alex stutters, at a loss for words.

She still remembers her first Valentine's Day with Maggie. There almost wasn't one, but all thanks to her Super sister, Maggie came around and surprised her. It was late, and cliché, and cheesy, but it was beautiful, and Maggie was breath taking, and everything was just perfect.

Perfect while it lasted.

"I got you, Alex," Kara says. "I got you."

Life since the breakup had been tough. Especially now, because of all the fond memories shared on days like today. Yet never once did Alex actually linger on any of those things today. Because truly, what Alex suffered through, paled in comparison to what happened to her sister.

"I got you too," Alex says, squeezing her sister tight. "You know, right?"

Alex was not oblivious to the pain in Kara's eyes. Since the day the atmosphere was flooded with lead particulates, banishing the Daxamites and stopping the invasion of National City, Kara was lost. Growing up as a teenager, Alex saw how difficult it was for her Kryptonian sister to connect with people. To bond with them. Sure there were boyfriends and friends and all of that stuff, but never a true connection, not like the one Kara had with Mon-El.

As loathed as Alex was to admit it, Mon-El made Kara smile like no one else could. He had Kara's back even when Alex didn't during the whole messed up incident with her father. Alex was still ashamed about that, the fact that she even questioned whether or not Kara was truly her sister. And even though she later apologized to Kara whom immediately forgave her as if it was nothing, Alex still vowed to make amends. For the rest of her life if she needed to. So when she caught her sister looking all sad earlier, when she didn't think Alex or anyone else was looking, Alex immediately knew what she had to do. How coincidental it just so happened to line up with today of all days.

"Alex," Kara begins as she pulls back to look at her.

"How about we call it early today? Hmm?" Alex interrupts the superhero, before Kara could really protest. "I'm guessing that since you're back early, patrol went off without a hitch?"

"Not even a mugging to talk about," Kara grumbles, Alex almost laughing at how annoyed her sister looks. "It's like they all… I don't know, fell in love or something and took the day off."

A pout.

"Even better for us then," Alex says with a smile, rubbing her sister's shoulders.

"I guess…" Kara trails off, her miserable gaze staring down at her boots.

Pursing her lips, Alex wraps an arm around her sibling's shoulders.

"Tell you what," she says. "Give me a few minutes to grab something from my lab and then we can head to my place for a Sister's Day for the rest of the day. My treat."

"Pizza and potstickers?" Kara queries, looking up at Alex with hopeful eyes.

Alex almost snorts. "Did you even have to ask?"

* * *

Alex speed walks to her personal lab, trying to appear both unhurried and normal, though she isn't sure if she's succeeding. After agreeing to meet up again at the DEO Command Centre before heading off, Alex knows she has maybe five minutes to figure out what she was going to do about the thing in her lab before Kara comes looking for her, her sister practically vibrating with excitement the moment potstickers and pizza were mentioned.

Rounding the corner to where her lab lay at the end of the hall, her steps pause for all of a split second at the sight of someone lingering near the door to her lab, Alex's eyes narrowing as she walks up to them.

"Winn?" she says, startling the man.

"A-Alex! Hey!" Winn says in greeting, a weary smile stretching across his lips. "I didn't hear you there. You're like a ninja!"

Winn punches the air between them, no doubt trying to imitate one.

"Everything okay?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Winn starts, hesitantly. "About that-"

Immediately assuming the worst, Alex's hand instinctively reaches for her space gun.

"What's wrong?" she demands. "Is it CADMUS? The Daxamites?"

Before she could freak out any further, Winn jerks backwards a step as if physically hit, frowning at her.

"What?" he almost squawks. "No! Nothing like that! If it was either of those two, I certainly wouldn't be standing here in front of your lab. No offense."

Alex remembers to breathe, her gun hand dropping down to her side again.

"Then what are you doing here?" she questions, now that her blood pressure is back down to normal levels.

Everyone, as in all DEO agents, Winn especially, knew better than to enter her lab without permission. There were many reasons why Alex's personal lab was separate from the others, and off limits, Winn learning that the hard way the second day he stepped foot into the DEO at this particular location. So to see him here, now of all times, truly had Alex baffled.

"It's just that... there was this smell coming from your lab," Winn explains, albeit a bit reluctantly. "So I came by to see if everything was alright."

Alex blinks.

"Smell?" she echoes.

Winn squints at her.

"You don't smell that?"

"Smell wha-"

Alex freezes the moment the familiar smell of chocolate and pecans fills her nose, her complexion going pale.

"Seriously?" Winn says incredulously, apparently not noticing her sudden change in demeanour, all the while staring at the door to her personal DEO lab. "Because I could smell that all the way from the Command Centre."

"Oh no..." Alex mutters, her heart dropping into her stomach at that revelation.

In her haste to clean herself up and her lab from her most recent mishap, Alex had apparently forgotten to turn on the ventilation fan again (it still baffled Alex how chocolate got so far up the ventilation shaft) before starting up her next experiment. And because of that-

"Is that... chocolate pecan pie I'm smelling?" Kara's voice echoes down the hallway, Alex's head whipping in that direction to see her sister approaching.

Crap. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

"Is that what smell is?" Winn asks, turning to face the Kryptonian before staring back at the door to Alex's personal lab again.

"Nope!" Alex pipes up, desperately trying to salvage this situation despite knowing it was already too late. "That's not what that smell is! I have no idea what that smell is. In fact, I'm not smelling anything at all. What are you two talking about?"

A nervous laugh.

Both Kara and Winn look at her like she's gone mad.

"Alex," Kara says, frowning at her. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting a bit weird right now."

Standing directly in front of her laboratory door, Alex puts a hand on her hip before shifting to crossing her arms in front of her chest, a fake smile plastered across her lips.

"I'm fine," she says, Alex looking everywhere and anywhere but at her sister. "Everything's fine. I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Winn and Kara look at each other unconvinced.

"Winn," Kara begins, making Alex cringe. "Can you-"

"Yeah," the computer genius says, with a nod. "Sure. No problem. I'll be in the Command Centre if you need me."

A smile at Alex.

"Either of you."

And with that he leaves, without question, Alex watching him go with a growing sense of dread. She also makes a mental note to thank him later for not barraging her with questions about this whole thing after the fact.

After a few seconds of silence, Kara speaks up.

"Alex, what's going on?"

There was no point in hiding it now. Then again...

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alex says, feigning ignorance.

"You're hiding something, Alex," Kara says, her eyes narrowing.

"What makes you say that?"

"I may have _the Crinkle_ ," her sister states as a matter of fact. "But you do this thing with your eyebrows when you're thinking about something or trying to hide something."

"I do not," Alex refutes, her brows furling as she says that.

"Eyebrows," Kara says with a chuckle, poking Alex in that said spot.

Alex sighs.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"

The smile Supergirl gives her makes the dark DEO hallway brighter somehow.

"Heck no!" Kara exclaims, making Alex laugh. "That's like the number one rule in the Little Sister's Handbook. Annoy your big sister until she talks."

Alex shakes her head, matching her sister's smile.

"Little Sister's Handbook?" she echoes, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" Kara says, grinning ear to ear. "Don't tell me you don't have a Big Sister's Handbook too. Because I know you do."

Knowing defeat when she sees it, Alex turns around and places her hand over the palm print scanner next to the door to her personal lab.

"I neither confirm nor deny the existence of such a thing," she says as a flash of blue momentarily lights up her palm, a beep sounding as the door to her lab opens.

"What I can confirm, however..."

Not waiting for the Kryptonian, Alex walks to the far end of her lab where her thermonuclear oven sat humming against the wall. Blinking lights on its control panel indicates its current cycle is done, Alex gingerly pulling open the thick metal door and peering in.

"Alex..." Kara says breathlessly behind her. "Is that..."

Smiling brightly, and after retrieving a pair of heat resistant gloves, Alex extracts the sole tray from her lab oven and sets it down on an open space on her desk.

"Chocolate pecan pie?" she finishes for her stunned sibling. "Maybe."

Kara's smile is brighter than the sun.

"At least," Alex adds. "I think so."

"You think so?" Kara parrots, confused but smiling.

"Thirteen times the charm?" Alex offers with a shrug.

"Thirteen?" the Kryptonian repeats in surprise.

"What?" Alex scoffs, offended. "Don't judge me. You know I can't cook to save my life."

A hand on her shoulder.

"And yet here you are, doing just that," her sister says, a genuine heart filled smile stretching across her face.

Alex smiles back.

"What's the special occasion?" Supergirl asks, Alex now searching her lab for some utensils.

"You," she replies, grinning triumphantly when she finds what she's looking for.

"Me?" Kara repeats, looking at her in confusion.

"Of course," Alex says turning back to her sister. She hands her a fork. "Why not you?"

Looking down at the fork in her hand for a few seconds, Kara frowns before meeting Alex's gaze again.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," the Kryptonian says. "Especially one as tasty as this-"

Alex rolls her eyes.

"-but it's not like it's my birthday or something," Kara says. "So why?"

Alex's smile droops a little bit.

"Because you're my sister," she states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I know things haven't been the easiest for you as of late," Alex says, looking down for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Especially on days like this."

Setting her fork down next to the still steaming pie on her desk, Alex rests her hands on Kara's shoulders and squeezes.

"But I'm here for you," she says, her eyes burning. "No matter what."

Alex pulls her sister in for a hug.

"And even if I can't do a damn thing to make things any better," she says, rubbing the superhero's back. "I'll still try anyhow."

"Alex..." Kara murmurs, her voice heavy with emotion.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kara," Alex says, pressing a kiss to Kara's temple.

Kara sniffles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alex."

 **EXTRA**

"Rao!" Kara moans around a mouthful of pie. "Alex, this is amazing!"

Despite her best efforts, Kara can't stop the sounds coming out of her mouth. The pie is just that good. Unfortunately, some of the sounds must have been pretty obscene, Alex flushing quite dark at the sound of them.

Oops.

"I think this is even better than Eliza's," Kara adds, loading up her fork again with another chunk of pie.

Chuckling at her gusto, Alex smiles as she finally takes a bite of her own piece of pie, aka the only piece cut from the pie, the rest of it going to Kara.

"I'm glad you like it," the DEO agent says.

Kara snorts.

"Like it?" she repeats. "I don't just like it. I love it! How am I only finding out about this talent of yours now?"

Sitting on Alex's desk, still clad in her Supergirl outfit, Kara swings her legs back and forth as she eats another piece of pie, only a quarter of it left remaining.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a recently acquired talent?" Alex asks, her laugh making Kara smile brightly.

"Is that why those are all the way over there?" she asks.

Looking over at the far end of her sister's lab, Kara momentarily pauses her snack in favor of examining the mess. Against the wall rests a rectangular, steel table. On the table are twelve trays of chocolate pecan pies in various states, the last tray a splattered mess of brown goop.

"You can say that," Alex answers her, following her gaze.

"So what's wrong with them?" Kara queries, restarting her snacking.

"Oh boy," Alex says, drawing Kara's curious gaze. "What isn't wrong with them?"

Swallowing down another bite of her pie, Alex points at the first pie on the far left of the table as she gives Kara the low down.

"The first one, I straight out burned," Alex explains.

Kara's eyes squint in amusement at the charcoal black edge of what she assumes was supposed to be the flaky crust of the pie.

"And the second one," Alex continues. "I misread Mom's instructions and put too much milk in it. It ended up runny."

"I can see that," she chuckles, her mouth twisting at the pie in question. How her sister made a chocolate pecan pie look like jello was truly a feat.

"The fourth and the fifth ones I mixed up the salt with sugar and the baking powder with potato starch."

"W-What?" Kara laughs, nearly choking on her current mouthful of pie. "How did you manage that?"

"What?" Alex pouts, all embarrassed. "Don't laugh! I was getting frustrated because my first tries turned out terrible. So I got a little impatient and mixed things up. That's perfectly normal I'll have you know!"

Kara bites her tongue to stop herself from cackling at that admission.

"And the last one?" she manages to ask once her giggles die down, nodding to the one on the far right.

Alex sighs.

"That one," her sister says. "Detonated."

"Detonated?" Kara repeats, the laughter threatening to come out again. "Isn't that a little dramatic?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Not really," the DEO agent says. "You should have seen it. The moment I pulled it out of the oven, it imploded in on itself and then just exploded. Like mushroom cloud, nuclear explosion exploded. You have no idea how long it took me to clean up my lab after that one. That's why I was down in the women's locker room. I barely had a chance to change my shirt and check the timer on my phone before you waltzed in."

The laughter was on now.

"Oh my gosh! Really!?" Kara barely asks in between all her laughter.

Alex stabs at her piece of pie, pouting.

"I may or may not have added a few extra things to the batter in the hopes it would bake faster," is her sister's quiet admission. If Kara didn't have super hearing, she probably would have missed it.

"Oh Alex," Kara says with a chuckle. "You are hopeless when it comes to food. Do you know that?"

"Yeah," Alex sighs in resignation, hanging her head. "I know."

Hopping off of her sister's desk and setting down the now empty tray where she previously sat, Kara shuffles over to her sister and pulls her in for a hug.

"But I love you anyways," she says with a smile, squeezing the DEO agent gently.

Alex hugs her back.

"Love you too, Sis," the elder Danvers says. "Always."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Happy early Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this drabble. A shout out goes to Drabble # 2, "To Eat, Or Not to Eat", of this series. That's where Kara discovers Alex has been hiding pudding in her mayo jar for years. Check it out if you haven't already. ;)_

 _I just couldn't resist teasing poor Alex about her cooking skills, or lack thereof. I know, I know. I'm mean. XD_

 _Some of you will have noticed I had to tweak the timeline a bit to make things work in this drabble. For the purposes of this drabble, this Valentine's Day occurs the year after the Daxamite invasion and Alex and Maggie's break up. In the show, Reign attacks Supergirl on Christmas, but in here, let's just say Reign doesn't appear just yet. XD_

 _I have no idea what kind of ovens they use in labs, so I totally made up one. XD_

 _Just to put it out there, Kara x Mon-El is not my preferred ship. That said, as it is canon, that is why I mentioned it here. That is all._

 _DRABBLE NOTES_

 _Hey everyone, just a heads up about this drabble series. I've started to work on a multi-chaptered Supergirl story. When I have something ready for it, I'll start posting it. When that happens, this drabble series will take a back seat updates wise. I won't outright end this series, but updates to it will take a bit longer. I just wanted to let you all know that in advance._

 _Cheers!_


	18. For the Girl Who Deserves Everything

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay with this piece. I was facing some tough writer's block with this drabble, so it's a bit rough around the edges. Enjoy!_

 _Cheers!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Mixing pink with green was never a good idea, especially when it came to Kryptonite. Add Kara into that mix and well, that's when things got... happy? Alex & Kara. Family/Humor.

* * *

*** ~ For the Girl Who Deserves Everything ~ ***

Something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh! Vasquez!? What are you doing here?" Kara exclaimed, a large smile stretching across her face. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

Like seriously, seriously wrong.

"Supergirl," Agent Vasquez said with a small smile, walking into the DEO infirmary. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

The DEO agent stopped roughly five feet away from Kara, holding her hands behind her back.

"Agent Danvers asked me to check in on you while she finished up a few last minute things."

Kara couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was different with her. She just didn't know what.

Not yet at least.

"She did?" Kara asked, looking through the infirmary windows for the hallways outside. DEO agents rushed by like they usually did, her sister nowhere in sight.

"That dummy," she said with a sigh. "I told her I was fine. There's not even a scratch on me! See?"

Kara pulled up the sleeves on her Supergirl outfit, showing off her scratch free, bare arms to the other woman.

Agent Vasquez chuckled quietly.

"To be fair, Ma'am," the brunette said as Kara rolled down her sleeves again. "You were shot down by a CADMUS agent wielding unknown alien technology. I'm sure Agent Danvers just wants to make sure there are no lasting effects."

Kara huffed petulantly.

"But I'm fine!" she repeated in annoyance. "Right as rain in fact. I'll even prove it to you!"

Ignoring the protests of her current company, Kara swung her legs over the side of the sun bed and hopped off. The moment her feet hit the floor, her vision tilted, Kara tumbling forwards off balance.

"Supergirl!"

Only due to the quick reflexes of Agent Vasquez did Kara remain upright and not inevitably face down on the floor. It was truly a testament to DEO training how fast the agent closed the distance between them.

"Okay," Kara said, clutching to Agent Vasquez's arm to steady herself. "Maybe I'm not so fine after all."

Allowing herself to be sat back done on the solar bed, Kara only swaying a few times during that minor trek, Agent Vasquez was the epitome of professionalism, the other woman completely silent the entire time she helped Kara back into bed.

"Thanks Vasquez," Kara said quietly, once she was settled again. Her gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

"It's no problem," the DEO agent said.

Silence.

"Don't worry," Agent Vasquez whispered conspiratorially after a few seconds. "Agent Danvers will never know about this."

Kara looked up in surprise.

"It will be our little secret."

A wink.

Unable to help herself, Kara pulled the DEO agent in for a hug.

"Awww! You're the best Vasquez!" she said, absolutely beaming.

Evidently a bit stunned by the most recent turn of events, Agent Vasquez took a few seconds to get her wits about her once she was released.

"It's no problem, Supergirl," the brunette eventually said, giving Kara a curt nod.

Kara stared at her.

"Say," she squinted, tilting her head to the side as they were now within arm's reach of each other. "Did you do something new with your hair?"

Agent Vasquez blinked. "Ma'am?"

"Your hair," Kara repeated, leaning a bit closer to the agent. "It looks really good. Did you get a new haircut?"

The DEO agent's eyebrows raised.

"I-"

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, cutting off Agent Vasquez the moment she noticed her sister walking into the infirmary. "There you are! Don't you think Vasquez's hair looks nice?"

Alex paused a moment in her steps to look at Agent Vasquez, the other agent graciously stepping backwards out of the way, giving Alex a clear path to Kara. Looking back at her, Alex glanced one more time at her fellow DEO agent before moving to stand in front of Kara.

"How are you feeling?" the elder Danvers asked once she was close enough, a hand placed on Kara's forehead.

"I'm fine," Kara responded, unconsciously preening under the attention. Without realizing, she leaned into her sister's hand as Alex's hand slid down to her cheek, continuing to check her temperature.

Alex frowned, apparently not liking that answer.

"Kara-"

Or maybe it was something else. Was she running a temperature? Her sister reached for one of the medical scanners on a nearby table.

" _Alex,_ " Kara whined, grabbing Alex's hand before she could be scanned for the umpteenth time today. "I said I'm fine! Stop worrying!"

With an exasperated sigh, Alex turned to the other person in the room with them, Agent Vasquez nodding before quietly excusing herself. Once they were alone, Alex turned back to her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I will always worry about you," Alex said. "No matter what. That's what big sisters do."

Intertwining their fingers together and pulling Alex's hand in her lap, Kara leaned against her sister's side, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I know," Kara said in resignation. "But you don't have to. I'm invulnerable one you know. You're not."

Alex leaned her head against hers. "Just because you're invulnerable doesn't mean I won't stop worrying."

Already knowing where this conversation was going (this was not the first time they had this conversation after all), Kara preemptively snuggled against her human sister more, smiling when Alex readjusted her position to wrap her arms around her in a comfortable hug.

"I worry about you too, you know," Kara said, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Alex always had this way of making her feel safe, wanted, like she belonged. With Alex, she always felt like she was home.

"I know," the elder Danvers said, echoing her previous words. "I guess we're just stuck, huh? You know, in the unending cycle of worrying about each other?"

That brought a smile to Kara's lips. "I guess so. But that's not a bad thing, right?"

"Absolutely not," Alex said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Content in merely keeping each other company, Kara basked in the presence of her older sibling, quite aware of her more than usual clinginess. She still had yet to figure out why she felt so… different, but knowing that Alex was here with her, she wasn't worried in the least. No matter what the universe threw at her, they would get through it.

Together.

"So what's up with you and Agent Vasquez?" Alex asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "I didn't know you had a thing for her."

Well, maybe everything but this.

"What?"

Kara blinked in surprise, pulling back a bit to look at her sister.

"You and Vasquez," the elder Danvers rephrased. "How come you never told me about your crush on her?"

"C-Crush?" Kara nearly squeaked, heat rising to her cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please!" Alex said, giving Kara a look. "You were practically flirting with her when I walked into the room. The whole hair thing?"

"Alex-" Kara began.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," the DEO agent continued. "You are a young, healthy, single lady, and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Alex, I wasn't-"

"And if Agent Vasquez makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," Alex finished, still not giving Kara a chance to explain herself. "Just know, if she breaks your heart, I will break more than her legs."

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, absolutely mortified their conversation had steered to this.

"I'm just saying," her sister said with a shrug. "Only the best for my baby Sis."

"Oh Rao," Kara muttered, covering her face with her hands.

Alex just laughed.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Kara refused to justify that comment with a response.

"You know it doesn't bother me if you do, right?" Alex added, her voice tender. "As long as they're a good person and take really good care of you, I don't care who they are."

Peeking through her fingers, Kara found Alex smiling at her.

"You really mean that?" Kara found herself asking, her voice a little bit shaky.

Kara's relationship with Alex hadn't been an easy one, especially at the very start. But over time, the bond she shared with her sister grew into something amazing and beautiful, to the point she couldn't live without it today. So to hear her sister say that, it truly meant a lot.

"I do," Alex said, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders and pulling her in for a side hug. "With all my heart."

A squeeze.

"Only the best for my little Sis, remember?"

Blinking back tears, Kara couldn't but smile as she kissed her sister on her cheek before resting her head on Alex's shoulder again.

"Thanks Sis."

"Anytime Kara," Alex said, the two of them falling into silence again.

They remained that way all of thirty seconds.

"So when are you going to tell Mom about you and Vasquez?"

Kara closed her eyes.

"You suck. You know that?"

* * *

Something was wrong with her sister.

Alex leaned against one of the support pillars in between the main DEO Command Centre and the stairs leading to the second level, her gaze unwavering as she observed her sister flitting about the Command Centre chatting up the other agents.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something about the way the Krytonian's gaze lingered on certain individuals of the DEO seemed a bit… well, different. While it wasn't unusual for Kara to be friendly with the people she worked with on a daily basis, she was exceptionally friendly today, leaving Alex to wonder why. Aside from being shot down by CADMUS yesterday, the memory of it making Alex clench her jaw just thinking about it, nothing else out of the ordinary had happened. Maybe she was just seeing things.

The click of heels.

"Agent Danvers," a voice said behind her. "Slacking off from your duties? Or is this a new reconnaissance tactic I was not aware of?"

Alex turned to face the speaker, meeting the emerald gaze leveled at her with a stoic calmness.

"Co-Director," Alex said with a slight nod.

Silence enveloped them for all of five seconds.

"Oh stop it, Alex," Lucy said laughing. "That was so last year. Come here and give me a hug. Co-Director's orders."

Alex chuckled as she did just that, the youngest Lane returning the favor.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy," she said, truly meaning that. They may not have started off as friends, but they certainly were close ones now. "How long has it been?"

"Too long if you asked me," Lucy replied. "Much too long."

A glance at the DEO main Command Centre.

"I heard about what happened," the former army major said, taking up a position next to Alex. "How's she doing?"

Alex turned back to her sister again, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Kara exuberantly chat up another DEO agent thirty feet away from them.

"She's fine physically," she replied, Alex quirking a brow as her alien sister playfully shoved the DEO agent she was speaking to and laughing. "Not a scratch on her."

"I'm sensing a but," Lucy said, her head tilting to the side as Kara giggles could be heard even from this distance.

"But," Alex remarked. "Something is still off about her, and I haven't quite figured out what that is yet."

Quickly falling into her Co-Director persona, the youngest Lane crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do we know about the tech which shot her down?"

Alex took a calming breath.

"Fortunately," she began. "We were able to recover the weapon in question before CADMUS could make off with it."

A pause.

"It was definitely alien in origin, but CADMUS... altered it to fit their needs."

Lucy glanced at her.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

Alex pursed her lips.

"It was powered by Kryptonite."

Lucy's head whipped towards her so fast Alex was amazed the Co-Director didn't give herself whiplash.

"Pink Kryptonite to be exact," she continued, refusing to meet her friend and superior's gaze. Alex's hands were knuckle white as they clutched at her elbows.

"My guess is that CADMUS tried to replicate Maxwell Lord's red Kryptonite after that incident last year, but didn't quite hit the mark."

Lucy muttered something unintelligible under her breath. Letting her friend stew on that for a bit, Alex turned back to watch her sister, Kara still as bubbly as before. The Kryptonian was now chatting up Winn at his station, the poor guy looking absolutely bewildered by all of Kara's open affection.

"Has she shown any signs of aggression?"

"Nothing so far," Alex said, a chuckle threatening to come out as Winn almost fell backwards off his chair at something Kara said. "She seems fine for the most part, if not a bit more affectionate than usual. But I'm keeping an eye her. J'onn will be taking over Supergirl duties for the next few days just to be on the safe side."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Alex looked back to her left.

"If you need anything," Lucy said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Anything at all. Just let me know."

Before Alex could reply, a squeal shattered the calm DEO air making them both flinch.

"Lucy!" Kara exclaimed, the blonde superhero materializing next to them in a blur of blue and red half a second later. Kara wasted no time in smothering the smaller woman in a hug, actually lifting the youngest Lane off of her feet and twirling her around in the air. "You're here!"

Alex almost snorted at Lucy's startled expression from such a greeting, Lucy clearly having not expected that. But that was nothing compared to when Kara finally set the DEO Co-Director back on the ground and kissed both of her cheeks in welcome.

"I didn't know you were in town!" Kara said, positively gushing. "When did you get here?"

Lucy looked at Alex as bewildered as Alex felt. While the relationship with the youngest Lane had come a long way since their initial meeting involving Red Tornado and Alex's arrest, even Alex didn't think Kara and Lucy were that close.

"Just a few minutes ago actually," Lucy said quickly getting her wits about. "I heard about what happened. Are you alright? I was worried."

At that question, Kara went all shy and bashful, Alex's eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

"A little shaken up, but otherwise fine," Kara replied, smiling softly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Again Lucy met Alex's gaze, Alex shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head outside of her sister's line of sight. Whatever was happening to her sister, it was safe to say it wasn't going to be another repeat of the Red Kryptonite incident. Kara was far too giggly and touchy feely right now, and unless she suddenly succumbed to her darker impulses (which was still a possibility), Alex was pretty certain things would remain that way. The question was for how long.

At the sound of ringing, Alex snapped out of her thoughts and found her sister staring at her cell phone. Kara's smile was brighter than the sun.

"It's Lena!" the Kryptonian exclaimed excitedly, almost squealing again. "I need to take this."

Turning away from them and walking up the stairs towards the outdoor balcony, Kara answered the call, completely oblivious to Lucy's and Alex's befuddle expressions.

"Lena! Hi! I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I forgot my phone at home. How are you?"

Staring at her sister in complete confusion, more so at how quickly she bounced between hyper to shy to excited, Alex completely missed Lucy saddling up next to her until the other woman spoke.

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full with that one for the next little while," Lucy said chuckling, making Alex groan at that thought. "Maybe it's for the best."

Alex looked at Lucy in surprise. "How do you figure?"

Dealing with a hyperactive Kara for who knows how long wasn't exactly Alex's idea of fun. Sure the first few hours of it were amusing, but now, now it was tiring just trying to keep up. Her only saving grace was the fact Kara had yet to show any ill effects from the pink Kryptonite ray which shot her down in the first place.

"Well," Lucy said, nodding at the ecstatic Super on the balcony. "She seems really happy. After what happened with Myriad and James, I was worried she wouldn't smile like that again for a long time."

Turning back to her sister, just in time to see Kara twirl around in the air in absolute giddiness, Alex conceded Lucy had a point. Things after Myriad had been rough, for the both of them. Couple that with Kara's recent break up, Alex couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the Kryptonian smile like that recently.

"Given everything that's happened," Lucy continued. "I think she needs something like this. If only for a little while. Everyone deserves to be happy, Supergirl especially."

Nodding in agreement, Alex smiled when Kara so happened to look in her direction, Alex returning her sister's excited wave with a less hyper one.

"Anyhow," Lucy said, drawing Alex's attention back to her. "I'm going to check in with J'onn."

A pat on the shoulder.

"Don't forget what I told you earlier," the DEO Co-Director said, nodding at the still enraptured Supergirl on the balcony. "If you need anything at all, I'm just a call away."

"Thanks Lucy," Alex said, giving her friend a smile. "For everything."

"It's the least I can do, Alex," Lucy said. "All things considered."

Waving goodbye, the former army major made her way into the DEO Command Centre in search of her counterpart.

Turning back to Kara again, Alex watched her sister for a little bit longer before pulling out her own cell phone and making a call.

"Uh hi, yeah. I'd like to order a dozen sets of potstickers..."

Things were not perfect. Nothing ever was. Alex knew that fact very well, especially when it came to her adopted sister.

"Yes, you heard me correctly," Alex said in exasperation, her back now turned away from the balcony as she stared at the agents going about the DEO main Command Centre. "I said a dozen sets of potstickers- No, it's not for a catered event…"

But unlike most people, Kara refused to give up in the face of adversity. In fact, it was almost like she thrived when the odds were stacked against her, the Kryptonian defying fate over and over again, in a quest to bring about everyone's happy endings. Even at the cost of her own.

Finally ending the call, grumbling about annoying takeout servers, Alex turned around to check in on her sister only to come within inches of blonde hair and blue eyes. She flinched in surprise.

"Kara…?"

Alex, on the other hand, was selfish. She could care less if people got their happy endings, unless they fell within her circle of important people. And at the very center of that circle was her sister. Knowing what Kara had gone through, and continued to go through by choice, Alex often found herself internally fighting with the idea of doing the right things versus doing things right.

Taking in her sister's tear filled eyes and wobbling lips, Alex immediately started to panic, various end of the world thoughts coming to mind.

"Kara-" she tried again, reaching out a hand to the Super.

Doing the right things was easy. Protect innocent people, catch the bad guys, and call it a day. Doing things right however, for Alex, that would mean putting Kara first, above all else, everything and everyone else be damned. Unfortunately, that wasn't so easy to pull off.

"You bought me potstickers?" Kara interrupted, holding Alex's outstretched hand in her own.

"Uh… yes?" Alex said dumbly, silently wondering if she should have bought more. What was she thinking? Of course she should have bought more! This was Kara they were talking about! And given her sister's sorrowful reaction-

"Ompf!"

The breath was literally knocked out of her lungs when Kara tackled her in a hug.

But Alex would still try.

"I love you so much," Kara said, squeezing Alex tightly.

"It's just potstickers," Alex said, half choking, half laughing. She hugged the Kryptonian as tight as she could.

"Maybe for you," Kara sniffled next to her ear. "But for me, it means everything."

Opening her mouth to say something, Alex found herself without words, instead squeezing her sister tighter. Ignoring all of the looks sent in their direction, Alex held her younger sibling for a few seconds longer before pulling away.

"Go get changed up," she said, Alex brushing away the tears that had managed to fall. "Then you and I are going to splurge on potstickers for the rest of the night and watch crappy movies. Sound good?"

Kara's smile was brighter than the sun.

"Sounds perfect," her sister said. "Meet you at the front?"

Alex smiled. "You know it."

Alex was no Supergirl. She didn't have Heat Vision, or Freeze Breath, or could even fly. But even so, she'd be damned if she couldn't at least make her Kryptonian sister smile. And if that meant ordering twelve sets of potstickers and watching crappy movies for hours on end, so be it. Alex would do it. Kara deserved all the happiness in the world and more. And Alex would never stop trying to give her that.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This drabble takes place sometime in Season 2 before she got together/fell in love with Mon-El and after she broke up with James._

 _I couldn't resist having Lucy pop in here (same goes for Agent Vasquez). I know she lost her 'Director' title once J'onn was reinstated in Season 1, but in this drabble, she's the Co-Director of the DEO and just works out of the dessert base._

 _A long time ago, "gay", meant someone was very happy. Nowadays, "gay" refers to someone who is attracted to/in love with someone of the same sex. Pink Kryptonite, which Kara was exposed to in this drabble, according to DC lore, makes Supers gay. Whether or not Kara is, gay in the traditional sense or more modern sense, or both, in this drabble, I'll leave that up to you readers. :P_

 _I originally started writing this drabble to be posted up in time for Valentine's Day. Coincidentally, I also wanted to try my hand at writing a special Kryptonite piece (something aside from the usual green) and figured I could kill two birds with one stone. And what better Kryptonite to use for Valentine's Day than pink, right? Red Kryptonite doesn't exactly bring up happy feelings after all. XD Alas, things did not work out the way I intended them to. Writer's block did a number on me when trying to write this piece, so I scrapped my original concept and title ("Love is a Lady") and just wrote something. And this is what happened. XD_


	19. When Stubborn Met Steel

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! Here's another drabble for you! Enjoy!_

 _POST DRABBLE REVIEWS_

 _Guest - You are so true. Most stories I've read involving these two are all about Alex taking care of Kara. I thought I'd mix things up a bit. XD I am considering writing a sequel to this drabble, but haven't quite decided yet if I'll actually do it. Only time will tell. :P Thanks for reading! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Kara always knew her sister was stubborn. But Alex seemed to take stubborn to a whole new level whenever she was sick. Alex & Kara. Family/Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

*** ~ When Stubborn Met Steel ~ ***

When J'onn had called her, Kara wasn't sure what to think. As far as she knew, everything was going fine in her absence, aside from a few minor alien related scuffles which the DEO handled without issue. That she knew because her over diligent sister texted her updates on a daily basis, sometimes more than one. Her sister's texts had lessened significantly over the past couple of days, and it wasn't until J'onn called Kara did she realize why.

Alex was sick.

Leaning against the open doorway to her sister's personal DEO lab, Kara crossed her arms over her family crest and observed. Like she did whenever she wasn't in the field, Alex was diligently working away on some report or the other, her older sibling the model hard working and dedicated DEO agent. At least, to people who didn't know her so well.

To Kara, she could see the way Alex's shoulders slumped ever so slightly in fatigue, the glazed sheen in her eyes, the slight trembling of her hand as she jotted notes down, all as Alex feigned normalcy. Just by the way her sister massaged her temples every so often, Kara knew Alex had a wicked headache, the kind which no amount of painkillers could fix. And the exhaustion the agent tried so hard to hide, no amount of coffee could chase that away. Though Alex tried. The three empty, extra-large disposable coffee cups sitting on her desk were evidence of that. And it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

Rao, this was going to be a fun conversation.

"Alex," Kara said, walking into the lab, having watched her pretending-not-to-be-sick sibling long enough.

Apparently Alex was even more out of it than Kara thought, the brunette not even noticing her, even as Kara came to a stop right next to her.

"Alex," Kara tried again, this time putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Son of a-!" came her sister's rough shout, Alex nearly tumbling off of her chair as she jerked in the opposite direction and away from Kara.

Acting on reflex, Kara grabbed Alex's arm, preventing what would have been a nasty fall on her sister's part. For her efforts, she came face to face with Alex's favorite space gun, the weapon humming a mere two inches away from her forehead. Blue eyes locked with hazy hazels.

"Hey Sis," Kara said cheerily. "Expecting someone else?"

A raised eyebrow.

"Kara…?" Alex said gruffly after a few seconds of tense silence.

"Surprise?" Kara said, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards.

Alex blinked a whole of two times before re-holstering her weapon.

"Damn it, Kara!" the brunette exclaimed, re-seating herself properly. "What have I told you about sneaking up on people like that? Namely me!"

Grumbling, Alex's head dropped to her arms which were now crossed over her desk, Kara rubbing her sister's back sympathetically.

"Sorry," Kara said. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the heat seeping through Alex's shirt. Her human sister was warm, much warmer than usual. And she was trembling. Or was Alex actually shivering?

"Having a bad day?" she asked when Alex remained silent, Kara moving her hand up to the back of the DEO agent's neck. She frowned when clammy skin met her fingertips.

"You have no idea," Alex groaned, Kara's brows furling at that answer.

"Want to talk about it?"

To that question, the older Danvers just made an incomprehensible noise, making Kara frown even more. Very rarely did her sister respond with unintelligible words when asked about anything. Sure Alex could be confrontational or even avoidant at times, but she always responded with something. Even if it was a simple 'no'. The fact that she didn't this time, that was a clear indication of how crappy the brunette felt right now.

"Alex-"

"What are you doing here?" Alex cut Kara off, her voice sounding rough around the edges. Turning her head to the side, with great effort Kara noted, Alex looked back at her blearily. "I thought you were in Metropolis."

"I was," Kara said, tucking a stray lock of hair around Alex's ear.

"But you're back now," Alex stated, looking at her in confusion. "And it's only…"

Kara watched with growing concern as her sister barely raised her watch hand up to her face to read the time.

"Nine o'clock," Alex continued, her right hand dropping back down to her desk again like dead weight the moment it was no longer needed. "On a Wednesday. I thought you weren't going to be back until Friday? Did something happen?"

Before Kara could even answer, Alex's eyes widened and the DEO agent bolted upright.

"Was it CADMUS?! Is Clark-"

Kara grimaced at the jagged, hacking cough which interrupted Alex's words, her sister quickly stifling the sound by jamming her mouth into the crook of her elbow. While that muffled the DEO agent's gasping breaths, the same could not be said for the way Alex's entire body shuddered through the coughing fit.

"Easy now," Kara said, handing Alex a bottle of water she'd snagged from the mini fridge on the other side of the lab. With a hand on her sister's back, Kara rubbed gentle circles between the agent's shoulder blades, Alex chugging half the water bottle in one go.

"Thanks," the brunette rasped after coming up for air. Once capped, the water bottle was dropped on the desk next to all the papers lethargically.

Alex looked even more exhausted than before, and pale, Kara's heart immediately going out to her older sibling. Due to technological advances, sickness on Krypon was very rare. So when someone did get sick, it tended to be very serious, if not fatal. While Kara knew things were not like that here on Earth, that didn't stop her from worrying anytime Alex did get sick. Especially now. Alex wasn't looking so good. Like really, really, not looking so good right now.

"You didn't answer my question," Alex said, drawing Kara out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen?" Alex repeated, worry in her eyes.

"Oh!" Kara said smiling. "Nothing happened and Clark is just fine."

Alex visibly deflated in relief at that answer, Kara watching as the agent lay her head back down on her arms again.

"So what are you doing here then?" Alex asked tiredly, her eyes struggling to remain open.

"I should be the one asking you that question," Kara retorted, giving her sister a look.

"Huh?"

Kara sighed.

"Alex," Kara began. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Staring at her blankly, Alex blinked a few times before answering.

"I work here?" was all her sister said.

Kara pursed her lips.

Ever since Alex and Maggie broke up, Alex had been working nonstop. It was the same when Jeremiah betrayed them to CADMUS months ago, Alex pulling more than one all nighter in a row during that time, making Kara worry greatly. Her only saving grace back then was that Maggie was there to help Alex through it all when she couldn't. That unfortunately wouldn't work this time, Alex's guilt over Maggie being the reason she was running herself ragged right now.

"Alex," Kara chided, a frown slipping back into place. "You're sick. You should be in bed resting, not here working yourself to death."

"I'm not working myself to death," Alex said defensively, glaring. "I'm just..."

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"I just have a lot of work to catch up on, is all."

"Uh huh," Kara said, unconvinced. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that why J'onn grounded you from the field? Because you're behind on lab work?"

"How did you-"

Kara gave Alex a look.

"He called you," Alex said after a moment.

"Yep."

Alex buried her face in her arms again.

"Kara, I'm fine," the agent groaned, Alex still face down on her desk. Her voice was getting rougher by the minute.

"You say that, but you don't look fine," Kara stated. "Or sound fine."

"Gee, thanks Sis," Alex grumbled in annoyance. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Hah!" Kara exclaimed, pointing at her sister in triumph. "So you admit you're sick then!"

" _Kara,_ " Alex whined.

Kara beamed brightly.

"I know," Kara said. "I'm the greatest."

Alex mumbled unintelligibly into her arms again.

"C'mon now," Kara said, patting her sister on the back. "Time to get you out of here."

Inhaling deeply, Alex weakly pushed herself to sit upright again, slouching back in her chair as she turned to look at Kara again.

"Kara, I'm fine," the DEO agent said. "Really. I promise to take a nap later, alright? But I really need to get back to work."

" _Aleeexxxxxxxx._ " It was Kara's turn to whine.

"Kara," Alex said, tiredly.

"You know," Kara mumbled to herself, her hands on her hips. "This would have been so simpler if I just threw you over my shoulder and flew you away the moment I walked in here."

"I heard that," Alex growled.

"Well it's true!" Kara exclaimed. "And it's not like you could stop me or anything."

"That would be a gross abuse of your power," the brunette argued.

Kara shrugged. "And what power would that be? It's not like I'm officially a member of the DEO. I'm just an alien helping you guys out. Remember?"

"Technicalities," Alex said, waving her off. "That still doesn't mean you can just go around manhandling people because you feel like it."

Kara looked at her sister in exasperation. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Do I have to call Eliza?"

Alex froze.

"Because if that's what it takes, I will," Kara threatened. "Heck, I would even fly her over here myself if I had to."

The glare which Alex sent in her direction could have melted steel.

"You wouldn't," the DEO agent stated.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try me," she challenged.

Dead silence filled the air for the next thirty seconds, each daring the other to cave.

"I hate you."

In the end, Alex was the first to back down, Kara secretly relieved she didn't have to actually carry through on her threat.

"No you don't," Kara said, knowing there was no truth to her sister's harsh words. "You're just grumpy because you're sick. But that's okay. I still love you anyways."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"And because I love you, I promise that if you let me take you home to get some rest without further argument, we can watch that new action movie you've been dying to see over pizza and ice cream. My treat."

Alex raised her eyebrow at Kara, clearly having not expected that.

"And Mom?"

Kara smiled, putting a hand over her house crest.

"I promise not to call her," she said. "But only if you let me take care of you for once," Kara quickly added. "Deal?"

Squinting at her for a few seconds, Alex eventually sighed.

"Fine," the DEO agent relented, much to Kara's delight.

Putting a steadying hand on Alex's back as she rose shakily from her chair, Kara wrapped part of her cape around her sick human (it was Kal's old baby blanket after all) and led them both out of her sister's personal lab.

"That was a cheap shot by the way," Alex grumbled, the brunette leaning heavily against Kara as they made their way out. "Pulling the _calling Mom_ card."

Kara smiled at that comment, taking a brief moment to shut the lights off before closing the door behind them.

"Of course it was," Kara said, gently steering her miserable sibling down to the locker room to get her things. "Would you have let me take you home otherwise?"

Her answer came in the form of a huff, Alex pouting at her.

"That's beside the point," the agent muttered, stuffing her wallet into her pants pocket.

Smiling even brighter, Kara helped her sister into her jacket before the both of them made it out to the main balcony so Kara could fly them both back to Alex's apartment.

"Kara," Alex murmured, Kara pausing briefly with an arm securely around the brunette's waist. Alex's head rested against her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

She looked down.

"Thanks."

Pressing a kiss to her sister's hair, Kara gently lifted off the ground and turned in the direction of Alex's apartment.

"Anytime, Sis," Kara said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you're anything like me, when I get sick, I'm easily irritable, cranky, and at times stubborn. And hence my inspiration for a cranky, sick Alex. :P_

 _In some stories, I've seen people refer to Alex as having red hair. As Chyler Leigh, the actress who plays Alex in the show, has naturally brown hair, Alex is a brunette here._

 _For those of you wondering why J'onn didn't just kick Alex out of the DEO himself, the reasoning is simple. (1) Manhandling your second-in-command, even if it's for her own good, probably wouldn't be so good for morale, and (2) why do that himself when he could get Kara to do it for him? Besides, Kara could get away with a lot more with her sister than J'onn ever could. XD_

 _I was so tempted to have Kara carry Alex bridal style back home at the end there, but I didn't think Alex would forgive me if I did that. No matter how sick she is, she will always be badass. :P_


	20. Daughters of El

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _What a way to end Season 3, am I right? I had originally planned to write another drabble before this one, but after watching the Season 3 finale of Supergirl, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head._

 _Just a heads up, this drabble is a bit rough around the edges. I was fighting with some writer's block while writing this. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** That had always been her biggest fear since first meeting the Zor-El matriarch yesterday. What would Alura think of her when she realized it was Alex who killed her twin? Alex & Kara, Alura Zor-El. Family/Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

*** ~ Daughters of El ~ ***

Alex jerked awake at the feeling of something wrapping around her. Immediately reaching for her weapon, as was her habit when feeling threatened, she quickly froze when she met a sheepish, forest green gaze.

"My apologies," Alura Zor-El said, the Kryptonian's hands pulling back from the blanket tucked around Alex's shoulders. Alura took a few steps backwards to put a respectable distance between them. "I didn't mean to wake you."

The tension bleeding from her shoulders now that she realized she wasn't being attacked, Alex's right hand rose up to rub the sleep from her eyes. The blanket pooled around her stomach.

"It's fine," she said, stifling back a yawn. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

Alura smiled, her eyes soft.

"It's quire alright," the Zor-El matriarch said, glancing at Alex's left for a moment. "It's been a long day for everyone. No one would fault you for needing time to catch up on some rest."

Alex chuckled at that statement.

"Talk about understatement of the year," she said, Alex rubbing her eyes again. "I think after today, we all could use like a six month vacation, somewhere very far away from here."

A pause.

"Somewhere hot," Alex added as an afterthought. "Or at least not freezing."

Alura smiled.

"Well," the Kryptonian said. "I'm told Argo City is quite lovely this time of the year. If you're ever in the area, you are most welcome to visit."

Blinking in surprise, Alex stared at Alura flabbergasted.

"Really?" Alex asked, honestly stunned by that offer.

"Kara spoke of you often when she was there," Alura explained, her gaze warm. "My daughter kept saying how she wished she could show you so many things of her home world, like you showed her yours."

Feeling her eyes burn with a mix of emotions swirling in her chest, Alex swallowed thickly, giving Alura a small smile.

"I would like that," she said. "Very much. Someday."

"I would as well," Alura said, echoing the sentiment.

Clearing her throat before she got caught up with thoughts of Kara leaving again, most likely for good now that the threat of Reign and the World Killers had finally ended (for real this time!), Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat before speaking again.

"Speaking of Kara," she said, Alex extremely proud of herself when her voice didn't crack as she said that. "Where is she? Given that you're here, I would have thought she wouldn't be that far-"

A mumble next to her ear had Alex turning her head to the left, her eyes widening.

"-behind," Alex finished lamely. "What the… When did she…?"

How Alex never noticed Supergirl, especially given that Kara's fingers were intertwined with hers under the blanket, Alex's left arm hugged to her adopted sister's chest, with Kara's head nestled against Alex's shoulder, was a mystery to her. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Out of everyone Alex knew, Kara was the only person who could sneak into her bed in the middle of the night without waking Alex, super speed or not. Had anyone else tried the same thing, they would have had a space gun aimed at their forehead even before they got within fifteen feet of Alex's bed, even if she was dead asleep.

"It seems," Alura said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "My daughter felt you were taking too long in whatever you disappeared to do, and came in search of you."

"What I disappeared to do…?" Alex repeated dumbly, still gaping at the sound asleep superhero latched onto her arm.

"Something about needing to freshen up?" Alura provided, though it was clear the older Kryptonian didn't quite understand the idiom.

Alex blinked.

Freshen up? Right.

After hugging Winn goodbye and getting caught up in the whirlwind of emotions after the group hug, Alex quietly excused herself, saying she needed to use the little girl's room. Or maybe she said the board room. Alex honestly didn't remember what she said back then. All she knew was she had to get out of that place fast, Alex making a beeline out of there for the first quiet spot she could think of just to… process. Apparently that place was her personal lab on the other side of the DEO, three floors down.

And now they were here.

"How long was I gone for?" Alex asked, having a hard time rectifying the time in between leaving the party to now.

She had only meant to take a moment for herself, away from all the voices, all of the cheering and goodbyes. Taking up residence on her lab couch, a well loved and comfy lab couch that she and Kara often lazed on during breaks in action, Alex shut her eyes for but a moment, with all intents and purposes of catching her breath. Instead it seems she had fallen asleep here, the day's exertions finally catching up to her.

"I'm uncertain how long ago you left," Alura answered, the Kryptonian now leaning back against the edge of Alex's desk as she gazed at her sleeping daughter. "Just that it was long enough for Kara to feel the need to search for you, and I her, when she didn't come back."

Alex looked back at Kara.

It was too much.

All of it was too much.

Kara nearly dying. Sam's blackouts. Meeting J'onn's father. The Legion's appearance. Discovering Sam was Reign. Learning Lena knew how to make synthetic Kryptonite. Taking care of Ruby. Helping J'onn through M'yrnn's declining health. Ruby learning her mother was Reign. Separating Reign from Sam. Kara leaving for Argo City. Reign coming back to destroy the world. Meeting Kara's mother in the flesh. M'yrnn sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Defeating Reign once and for all. And finally, Winn and J'onn leaving.

It was all too much.

"You two remind me so much of myself and Astra when we were younger," Alura said, snapping Alex out of her spiraling thoughts. "The bond that the two of you have…"

Unconsciously squeezing Kara's hand in hers a bit tighter, a memory of long past chose this unfortunate moment to flood Alex's thoughts, making her look away from Alura guiltily.

" _Twins were rare on Krypton," Astra said, looking down at Alex on the floor as she clutched at her bleeding leg. "When we were children, Alura and I took great pleasure in confusing our parents."_

"What was she like?" Alex asked, struggling to get the words out. "Astra, I mean. You know, when you two were younger?"

Alura looked at Alex in surprise.

"Before she…" Alex sucked in a heavy, almost choking breath, her eyes burning as she forced herself to meet Alura's inquiring gaze. "I-"

A touch on her free hand made her flinch, Alex startled when the older Kryptonian stooped down in front of her, holding her hand.

"Kara has told me what happened to my sister," Alura said, the gentle tone in her voice making Alex tremble.

"A-Alura, I-"

"Do not apologize for what happened to Astra," Alura continued, squeezing Alex's hand comfortingly. "The circumstances which led to death were set into motion long before your time. It was just unfortunate that you were the one left with the consequences. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"But-" Alex protested.

Alura shook her head.

Alex was left speechless.

Was this really happening?

Was it not _SHE_ who chose to carry a Kryptonite sword with her that day? Was it not _SHE_ who drove the same sword through Astra's back to save J'onn? And was it not _SHE_ who killed Astra in the end?

To hear Alura, Astra's twin, absolve her from any and all responsibility in her sibling's death, Alex couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave this be. She was not going to sit idly by and watch as the blame was deflected. Again. Not again. Not after what happened the first time. Not when she almost lost Kara the first time.

"Alura-" Alex started, her throat tight, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. But like before, the other woman wouldn't let her finish.

"I do not blame you for her death, Alexandra," Alura said, her voice oh so tender, her eyes so full of compassion. Leaning closer to Alex, cradling Alex's hand between both of hers, Alura's eyes softened even more if that was possible, the Kryptonian smiling at her.

"Do you not think it's finally time you stop blaming yourself for it as well?"

Alex whimpered as the dam broke, the first of many sobs escaping her lips as she collapsed into Alura's arms, the older woman pulling her in for a much needed hug.

That had always been her biggest fear since first meeting the Zor-El matriarch yesterday. What would Alura think of her when she realized it was Alex who killed her twin? Kara had long forgiven Alex for her aunt's death, years ago in fact. Yet as much as Alex wanted to think she was forgiven, it didn't change the fact that it was Alex who killed Astra in the end, that awful feeling of running the Kryptonian through still haunting her in her dreams, even today.

"Alex…?" murmured a groggy voice next to her.

Her face buried in Alura's shoulder as she continued to sob, Alex cried harder when she felt a comforting hand rub circles on her back just between her shoulder blades.

"Mom?" Kara said, now sounding wide awake. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Alex heard it more than she saw it, the smile in Alura's voice as she spoke.

"Do not fret my daughter," the older Kryptonian said. "Everything is just fine."

But Kara was having none of that.

"What do you mean _everything is just fine_?" Kara retorted.

Alex, through her tears, marveled at the protective edge creeping into her adopted sister's voice.

"This doesn't look like _just fine_ to me! What did you do?!"

"What did I do?" Alura echoed, clearly surprised by her daughter's reaction. "What do you mean Kara?"

"Clearly you must have done something to upset her," Kara said, anger creeping into her voice now. "Because she certainly wasn't crying when I found her earlier."

"Kara-" Alura started, in defense of herself.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Alex was laughing, a relief filled, weight-off-of-her-shoulders kind of laugh. Pulling back from Alura's shoulder to compose herself once more, for the first time in a long time, Alex finally felt like she could move on from what happened with Kara's aunt.

"Alex?" the superhero said immediately, her attention honing in on Alex like a laser. Kara reached up to brush away Alex's tears with her thumbs.

"I'm fine, Kara," Alex said as she halfheartedly swatted away the blonde's hands to wipe her face on her sleeves. She did have a bad ass reputation to maintain after all.

"Everything's fine."

"But..." Kara said, hesitant. She glanced at her mother. "You were crying."

"I was," Alex nodded, sending a quick, thankful glance to Alura. "But I'm better now."

Reaching over, Kara tucked a loose strand of hair around Alex's ear before pulling her in for a side hug.

"What happened?" the younger Kryptonian asked, tenderly.

"El Mayarah."

Both Kara and Alex looked up at Alura in surprise, the elder Zor-El now standing in front of them with only a foot or two of space between them.

"Mom?" Kara queried.

"You two may have been born of different houses," Alura stated, her smile wistful. "But that is no less true."

Alex turned to her sister, Kara sporting an equally confused expression, before she turned back to the other Kryptonian with them.

"What do you mean?" Alex said. "Not as in what do you mean by _El Mayarah?_ I know what that means."

At Alex's ramblings, Alura just smiled.

"Stronger together," Alura said. "Our house creed. Weeks ago, when Kara returned to us in Argo City, as happy as I was to have her with us again, there was no mistaking the longing in my daughter's eyes, nor the heavy weight of uncertainty on her shoulders."

"Mom, I-" Kara began, only to be silenced by the raise of Alura's hand.

"At first," Alura continued. "I simply thought she just needed some time to adjust to life in Argo City again. That in time, my daughter would find her place once more when she was ready, after all that she had lost the first time."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alura turned her gaze to Alex's desk, her eyes falling upon something on the opposite side of it. Following the other woman's gaze, Alex found one of the many picture frames she kept in her lab, this particular one holding a picture of herself and Kara, the two of them in their teens, all smiles and full of laughter.

"I was wrong," Alura said after a few seconds of silence.

Alex's eyebrows rose slightly at this confession, in her peripherals, Kara frowning next to her.

"After all that I have witnessed in these past hours," Alura said, turning back to them. "I realize now that the look in her eyes was not for all that she lost, but simply for what she was missing right at that moment. She missed Earth. More specifically, she missed her family. She missed you."

Alex froze when Alura's gaze landed on her again, the Kryptonian's look so understanding yet so sorrowful at the same time.

"Mom…" Kara's voice trembled, her adopted sister clutching to Alex's arm tightly. "I-"

"Do not apologize, Kara," Alura said, shaking her head. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But-"

"I have missed so much of your life growing up, my daughter," the older Zor-El said, moving to stoop down in front of Kara this time. "And that will always be one of my greatest regrets."

"Alura-" Alex started, frowning. But again, like her sister, she would not be given the chance to finish.

"If I had the chance to do everything over again," Alura said, looking between the both of them. "I would not change a single thing."

Alex and Kara blinked at the Alura in surprise.

"Because if I did," Kara's mother continued. "Kara would not have met you, Alexandra. And she would not have grown into the strong, beautiful woman she is today. One I am so, so proud of."

Next to Alex, Kara sniffled audibly, Alex smiling proudly at her sister.

"That is your influence," Alura said, drawing Alex's attention back to her in surprise. "That I am sure of."

"Oh, well," Alex said bashfully, her cheeks suddenly feeling hot. Shyly looking down at her lap, her smile widened as Kara joined their hands together, squeezing gently. "I wouldn't say it was all me, though I probably had something to do with it."

Kara laughed next to her, hugging Alex to her tightly.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" the superhero exclaimed, absolutely beaming. "You had everything to do with it!"

At the feeling of another hand on her shoulder, Alex looked up to meet Alura's gaze again.

"You may not have been born of our house," Alura said, her hands on both hers and Kara's shoulders now. "But that makes you no less than a true daughter of El."

Suddenly feeling all teary-eyed again, Alex sniffled quietly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Thank you," she said a bit choked up. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Mom!" Kara chided as she laughed. Supergirl rubbed Alex's shoulders comfortingly. "Stop it! If you continue to make Alex cry, I'm going to have to punch you!"

"Punch me?" Alura said, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

Kara pouted before cuddling Alex more.

"Well, not really," the superhero mumbled, making Alex laugh. "I just don't like seeing my sister cry."

Nodding in understand, Alura rose to her feet and smiled.

"Of course," the older Kryptonian said. "My apologies."

"It's fine," Alex said, sniffling. She wiped away her unshed tears. "Ignore Kara. She's just being overly dramatic right now. She gets that way whenever she's hungry."

Kara pulled away from Alex.

"I do not get overly dramatic when I'm hungry!" Supergirl huffed.

"Uh huh," Alex said, giving her sister a look.

Kara buried her face in Alex's shoulder and whined.

" _Alex…_ " the blonde drawled out pitifully. "It's not my fault I need to eat so much on a daily basis!"

Chuckling at that response, Alex all too familiar with her alien sister's unfortunate but necessary eating habits, she patted Kara on the head earning her another huff. At the sound of soft laughter, Alex's gaze went back to Kara's mother, the older woman also amused by her daughter's theatrics.

"Well then," the Zor-El matriarch said, smiling. "It is fortunate I came to find you both when I did. The servers just brought out more food for everyone, including something called potstickers I believe?"

A head of blonde hair popped up from Alex's shoulder in an instant. And just like that, Kara went from pouting to completely in awe of her mother.

"You came to tell me they brought out more potstickers!?" Kara gasped.

Rolling her eyes, Alex bit back another laugh. Leave it to her sister to perk up at the mention of food. Potstickers no less.

"Of course, my daughter," Alura said as a matter of fact, though Alex noticed a sparkle of something in her eyes. "Saving the Earth is truly hard work. It would not do to have lives lost because their superhero wastes away in hunger."

Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Mom!" Kara shrieked, absolutely horrified, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Unable to help herself, Alex burst into a fit of giggles, the only thing stopping her from falling off of the couch at the moment being her sister's grip on her arm.

"Shut up!" Kara exclaimed, giving Alex a nudge.

She nearly toppled off of the couch from that shove, but Alex laughed on, Kara grumbling to herself as her mother joined in the laughter.

"Meanie," Kara pouted, making Alex laugh even harder. "You see what I have to put up with on a daily basis?"

Her stomach now hurting for laughing so much in such a short period of time, Alex threw an arm around Supergirl's shoulder, leaning her head against Kara's.

"You're so easy to tease, you know that?"

"Meanie," Kara repeated, though she cuddled against Alex anyhow.

"I know I said this before," Alura said after the giggles died down, drawing their gazes back to her. "But I am truly in your debt, Alexandra."

"Please," Alex said, feeling all shy again. "Call me Alex."

"Alex," Alura nodded, before continuing on. "If it wasn't for you and your family, who knows what would have happened Kara. Thank you for giving us the chance to find each other again."

Glancing down for a moment, Alex looked up at her adopted sister, getting a beaming smile as she did so.

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Alex said, turning back to Alura, feeling truly humbled. "Thank you for raising such a wonderful daughter. And for giving me a sister too."

"Awww Alex," Kara said almost squealing. She smothered Alex in another hug. "I love you too."

Reaching up to squeeze her sister's arm, Alex smiled at the younger Kryptonian.

"Love you too, Sis."

A loud gurgle.

Kara's hand slapped on top of her stomach, her cheeks pink.

"And on that note," Alex smiled, biting back laughter at that sound. Her poor sister had been embarrassed enough for the day after all. "I think it's time to get back to the party. Or rather the food."

Alura chuckled, smiling at them both.

"It seems so," the older Kryptonian said.

Alex smiled back. Moving to rise from the couch, she only stopped when Kara put a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"Hey Mom," her adopted sister said. "Can you give us a minute? We'll catch up soon."

Looking between them, Alura nodded. "Of course."

And with that, the elder Zor-El left, Alex having all of two seconds to stare at the door after Alura's exit before Kara nearly tackled her off of the couch in a hug.

"I told you she'd love you!" her sister squeed, absolutely bursting with happiness.

Half wrestling, half struggling to remain on the couch with Kara practically on top of her, Alex laughed as she attempted to find purchase on her couch.

"Kara!" she exclaimed, squirming. "Kara! You're going to make us fall!"

"Nope!" the superhero chirped. "You'll never fall! Not when I'm around!"

Taking a few more seconds to wriggle about, they eventually settled with Alex on her back across the length of the couch, Kara nestled on her chest, with her head on Alex's shoulder.

"She called you a daughter of El," the super murmured, causing Alex to look down at her.

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's an amazing thing!" Kara exclaimed, pushing up on her elbows to face Alex. "You're literally part of the House of El now, and you didn't even have to bond with anyone to do it!"

Alex chuckled at her sister's exuberance. "And if I were to bond with someone, who would that be? Clark?"

"Alex!" Kara squawked, laughing. "Ew! No! Don't get me wrong, I love Kal-El, but just, no."

Laughing, the two of them got up from lying down on the couch to sitting side by side again.

"I'll tell him you said that," Alex said with a grin.

Kara just laughed again.

"Go ahead," the blonde said. "He already knows."

Smiling at each other, the two of them fell silent for a moment, Alex squinting after a few seconds when she realized Kara was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eye brow at the superhero.

Kara shook her head, a soft smile stretched across her lips.

"It's just that…" Kara started, looking away briefly before meeting Alex's gaze again. "I'm so lucky to have you as my sister. Of all the people Kal-El could have left me with, I'm glad he left me with you."

"Me too," Alex said quietly, feeling that lump in her throat return. She tucked a lock of hair around Kara's ear. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Miss me?" Kara echoed, frowning. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Me?" Alex said in confusion. "You're the one who's leaving."

"I am?" Supergirl said in absolute bewilderment. "Where am I going?"

"Back to Argo City," Alex stated, looking at her sister frowning. "With your Mom in a few hours."

Kara blinked at Alex.

Frowning even more, Alex tilted her head to the side, watching her sister.

"Aren't you?"

Turning her whole body towards Alex, Kara looked at Alex dead in the eye.

"Is that why you were so upset earlier?"

Alex pursed her lips, blinking back tears.

"Kara, I-" she began.

"I'm not going back, Alex," her adopted sister cut her off.

It took less than a second for Alex to process those words, her jaw hanging open in shock.

"What?" Alex croaked, after she got her wits about her. "What do you mean you're not going back?"

"It's like I said," Kara replied, her brows furling.

"But that's your home, Kara!" Alex protested. "It was where you born."

"Do you want me to go back?" Kara asked, an eyebrow raised.

Alex immediately opened her mouth to vehemently refute that but instead bit her lip and swallowed down her answer.

"That's not my decision to make," she stated. "It's yours."

"Alex," Supergirl chided, shaking her head. Kara tucked a lock of hair around Alex's ear.

"That's not what I asked you," the Kryptonian said. "What I asked was, _do you want me to go back to Argo City?_ "

Looking down at her lap, Alex intertwined her fingers together tightly.

She had been waiting for this question. Since the discovery of Argo City not even weeks ago, Alex had been waiting for this topic to come up.

It was selfish, she knew, wanting Kara to remain on Earth. Despite not starting her life off with the Kryptonian in it, Alex couldn't deny how important Kara was to her now. The time Kara spent back at Argo City, leaving Alex and the rest of them here, as much as Alex was happy for her sister, finding her mother again, learning that her home survived, Alex could not deny the emptiness which came with her sister gone.

"No," Alex eventually said, Kara silent the entire time.

Clenching her jaw for even voicing such a thing, Alex kept her gaze on her hands, not wanting to see the disappointment in Kara's eyes over her admission. Feeling the superhero shift next to her, Alex tensed, sucking in a breath when a hand covered her own.

"Then I won't go," Kara said simply.

And all Alex could do was gawk.

"Kara, no," she said when she found her words again, Alex feeling even more guilty now. "You can't-"

"I can," Kara interrupted her, smiling at Alex lovingly.

"But-"

"You heard what my mother said earlier," Kara said, squeezing Alex's hand. "Earth is home now. You are my home now. And there's no other place I'd rather be."

"But Argo City-" Alex tried again.

"Was my home a long time ago," Kara said, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Not anymore. And my mother understands."

Allowing herself to be pulled into a tight hug, Alex blinked back her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, squeezing her sister tightly.

"Don't be," Supergirl said, rubbing Alex's back before releasing her. "It's not like I will never see my mother again. All I have to do is ask J'onn and borrow his ship, and I can visit her anytime."

"I know," Alex said, giving her sister a sympathetic look. "But I know it's also not the same."

Reaching out, Kara intertwined her fingers with Alex's.

"What's not the same is not having you with me."

A smile.

"Don't get me wrong," her adopted sister said. "It was great seeing Mom again, seeing Argo City again, but without you there with me, by my side, it just felt-"

"Hollow," Alex finished for her.

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

Her eyes shining brightly, Kara leaned and kissed Alex on the forehead.

"But it's not hollow anymore," the superhero said.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Good."

This time, it was Alex who pulled Kara in for a hug, the reality of her situation finally sinking in.

"Now that that's settled," Kara said after a few seconds, pulling back and grinning. "You know what's still hollow right now?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, looking at her sister questioningly.

"My stomach," Kara said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said, accepting the super's hand after Kara popped off of her lab couch and held out her hand. "How could I forget? Your stomach is like a black hole."

"Hey!" Kara protested. "I'm a growing Kryptonian here! I can't help it when I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"Details," Kara shrugged off, slowly walking backwards towards the door to Alex's lab.

"C'mon Alex!" the superhero pleaded. "They have potstickers! You're not going to deny me those after what happened today, are you?"

Looking at Alex with her famed puppy dog eyes, Kara's lip trembled, the Kryptonian watching Alex imploringly all the while. Sighing in defeat, Alex hung her head.

"Fine! Fine!" she said, practically shooing her adopted sister out of her lab. "Let's get you those potstickers! And then you owe me ice cream and a full explanation of what happened when you went to visit your mother!"

Kara squealed.

"Deal!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _As ecstatic as I was to have Alura finally meet Alex, sadly, the show wasn't able to fully capitalize on that moment, and so I wrote this to help fill in the blanks. Anyone else wondered what Alura would think when she learned Alex was the one who killed Astra? I mean surely, even though they were facing the end of the world, they must have had some time to chat in between before she went back to Argo City. XD_

 _So, funny story while working on this drabble. I went to look up Erica Durance's eye colour, as I wasn't sure what it was, and got mixed results. Some sites say she has green eyes and others say she has light brown eyes. Seeing as how Laura Benanti first played Supergirl's Mom in season 1, I looked up her eye colour too and got equally mixed results. Some sites say she has grey eyes, others say she has green eyes, and yet others say she has light brown eyes. Throwing my hands up in frustration at this point, I decided to go with green eyes, given that was common to both actresses. It's probably wrong, but at this point, I really don't care. :P_

 _Yes, I know in the show Kara specifically asked Mon-El to come with her to Argo City rather than Alex (which in my opinion would have made more sense given how close they are) for whatever the reason(s), for the purposes of this drabble, let's just say Alex wasn't able to actually go to Argo City with Kara for some reason, and hence why Mon-El went with her instead._

 _Regarding Kara's reaction to Alex crying when she woke up, for those of you confused why she got all protective over her sister against her mother, it's simple really. Even though Kara was excited and so happy to learn and be reunited with her mother after all this time, things change, people change. And hence Kara's admittance in the show at the end of season 3 that Earth was her home, that she was no longer Kara Zor-El but Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Because of the time apart, she's not close to her mother anymore, doesn't know her so well anymore, and hence why she got all defensive when she found Alex crying. Like Alura said, the bond between Alex and Kara is so strong and beautiful._


	21. Pretty in Pink

**Once Upon National City**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey all! How's everyone? This was just a funny (and a bit angsty) piece I thought up previously but didn't get around to writing it until now. It was supposed to be posted a while ago, but better late than never. XD_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

 **Summary:** Everyone knew not to wash the whites with the reds. That didn't stop Kara from doing just that though. Rao, Alex was going to kill her! Kara & Alex. Humor/Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

*** ~ Pretty in Pink ~ ***

Alex was going to kill her.

"Psst!"

Scratch that. Alex was going to murder her, in a horrible, messy way (because Alex was terrifying like that), and there was nothing Kara could do about it. Not that it was really her fault this had happened.

"Pssssssst!"

Well, it _was_ totally her fault this happened, but that was beside the point! The point was she needed to fix this before her sister found out and that's what Kara was going to do! Now if only a certain someone got the hint, she'd be on her merry way.

"Pssssssssssssst!"

Throwing up her hands in exasperation after her discrete calls went unnoticed for the third time, Kara muttered Kryptonian curses under her breath as she left her hiding spot down one of the lesser used hallways leading into the DEO Command Centre to approach her best friend now turned DEO agent.

"Winn," she said tightly, a fake smile plastered across her face. "Can I borrow you for a sec?"

Looking up at her over the top of his computer monitor, Winn smiled at Kara.

"Hey Kara!" he greeted her. "What can I do for my favorite super gal?"

Glancing around and noticing a few curious looks, Kara discretely leaned closer to him.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly. "Like over there?"

Without even looking, Kara pointed to some random hallway behind her. Not that they'd actually talk wherever she pointed to, but the faster she could get Winn away from everyone else, the better. Currently Alex was nowhere to been seen, not in the closest vicinity at least. Knowing her sister though, Alex was bound to make an appearance sooner or later, and that could not happen until after Kara fixed her earlier mistake.

Looking over her shoulder, Winn nodded, not the least bit suspicious.

"Sure," he said. "Just let me-"

Kara grabbed Winn by the arm and super sped them into Alex's personal DEO lab before he could even finish his sentence.

"What the hell!" Winn exclaimed the moment Kara let go of him. He stumbled and collapsed onto the couch nearby, just behind Alex's desk.

"Shhhh!" Kara exclaimed, her eyes wide as she scanned the area. Thankfully, it was just the two of them right now, the hallways outside of her sister's lab empty at the moment.

"K-Kara," Winn whimpered, a hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach.

Frowning, Kara made a mental note just how easily her human friend got motion sick. It was kind of disappointing really. Such a trip wouldn't have phased Alex in the least.

"What-" Winn began once he got over his initial bout of nausea. "No…"

Green eyes went wide.

"No, no, no, no!"

Kara watched in almost rapt fascination as Winn went from ready to vomit everywhere to full out panic, complete with flailing limbs.

"What are we doing here?!" Winn exclaimed, his voice reaching heights Kara never knew were possible. He scrambled off of Alex's lab couch as if it was lava. "This is Alex's lab! We can't be in here! She'll kill us! How did we even get in here?!"

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Alex is my sister," she said. "Anywhere she can go, so can I."

At that comment, Winn stilled in his frantic freak out to peer at her.

"Even sub-level fifty-one?" the former Catco programmer questioned.

Kara blinked. "We have a sub-level fifty-one?"

"Yeah," Winn said, frowning at her. "You know, the level where only a few select individuals in our own government have access to, aside from certain DEO agents including J'onn and Alex?"

"Oh," Kara said dumbly at that explanation. And here she thought she knew everything there was to know about the DEO. "Maybe not that level."

"What?" Winn said, looking at her in confusion. "But I thought you just said-"

A shake of the head.

"You know what?" Winn said, cutting himself off. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is getting out of here before Alex comes back and-"

"No!"

Using her super speed again, Kara dashed in front of Winn, her back now pressed against the door to Alex's lab, her arms open wide.

"You're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed, a cold fear gripping her heart.

"Kara! What-?!" Winn jumped back a foot in surprise. "What has gotten into you today?!"

"Winn," Kara said, walking up to her friend and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I need your help."

"Yeah?" Winn retorted, trying to move around her only to be held in place by her hands. "Well, no amount of help is going to save me if Alex finds me in her lab again without permission. Even with you here. Did you forget what happened last time?"

Pursing her lips together, it was only through willpower alone which prevented the cackling laughter from escaping Kara's lips at that memory. While Winn described that incident as the day he almost literally (not really) died, Kara still remembered the comical scene she came across, in this very lab, when Alex caught him tinkering with her stuff after wandering in. Rao! That was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen in her life! And she'd seen a lot already, having visited multiple planets when she was younger.

"Stop laughing!" Winn whined. "It's not funny!"

"I didn't say anything!" Kara said, a chuckle almost coming out.

"You didn't have to!" Winn groused. "I could see it in your eyes!"

Half grimacing, half smirking, Kara smiled apologetically. "Sorry?"

Winn pouted.

"Winn-" Kara started.

"I know! I know!" the DEO nerd said, sighing. "It's not your fault. Alex is just scary when she wants to be and it's not your fault."

"She is pretty badass," Kara nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," Winn acquiesced. "Good thing she's on our side. Speaking of which, don't you like usually go to Alex for help with whatever first? Not that I'm offended by that or anything, but we are talking about Alex here."

"About that…" Kara trailed off hesitantly. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Kara," Winn said, squinting at her. "I know that look. What did you do?"

Tugging at a snatch of her cape, Kara smiled wearily.

"What do you mean _what did I do?_ " she said, her right booted foot kicking around an imaginary ball of dust on the floor. "Why do you think I did something?"

" _Kara,_ " Winn said, his eyes narrowing more. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Knowing a lost cause when she saw one, Kara sighed before meeting Winn's gaze reluctantly.

"I may have done something I wasn't supposed to with something of Alex's and need your help to fix it?"

At that question, or rather, statement, all of the colour drained out of Winn's face.

"You did what?" he exclaimed.

Biting her lip, Kara briefly considered starting from the very beginning before she thought otherwise. Instead, she zipped away for a moment only to return with a baby pink lab coat in her hands, one she practically threw at her best friend.

Stumbling back a step, Winn caught himself before looking down at the garment in his grasp.

"Kara," he said.

"Yes?" she responded nervously.

Brows furling, Winn peered at the pink thing in his hands.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's a lab coat," Kara stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that," Winn said.

"A very pink lab coat," Kara reiterated.

"Yes, and…?"

"It's Alex's," Kara added, as if that would shed light on why she had just subjected him to this entire conversation.

"Huh," Winn commented, an eyebrow raised. "I never realized Alex was a pink type of girl. Don't tell her I said that by the way."

"She's not," Kara said, drawing Winn's confused look. "It was originally white."

"I see," the DEO agent said, his head bobbing up and down. "I'm guessing the whole turning pink thing was your doing?"

"Total accident," Kara said, hands up defensively. "I swear."

"Uh huh," Winn said, sounding totally unconvinced. "You want me to turn it back white, don't you?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

"You do realize you can just bleach this and be done with it, right?"

"No!" Kara exclaimed, making Winn jump again. She even went so far as to zoom right up to his face to emphasize her point. "You can't!"

Gulping at Kara's sudden proximity, Winn took a few steps backwards before breathing again.

"Why not?" he asked, completely baffled by her reaction.

"Look at the front," Kara directed him.

Giving her a confused look, Winn did as he was told, turning the coat over in his hands. Holding it up in front of him, both of them could clearly see the single pocket on the breast of the lab coat, the pocket donning two initials in big, black, bold letters.

 **JD**

"J. D.," Winn murmured, tracing the embroidery with his finger. "What does that stand for?"

"Jeremiah Danvers," Kara replied grimly.

Winn's gaze snapped to hers in an instant.

"Then that would make this lab coat's… Oh…"

"Yeah," Kara grimaced. "Oh."

An uncomfortable silence settled upon them, Kara fidgeting with her hands while Winn just stared at the lab coat in his hands.

"You can fix it, right?" Kara said after a few seconds, looking at Winn expectantly.

Winn winced under her gaze.

"Sorry Kara," he said.

Kara's heart dropped into her stomach.

"No can do."

"What do you mean _no can do_?" Kara asked, something akin to panic starting to creep in. "Aren't you like a genius or something?"

Giving her a sympathetic look, Winn gently draped the lap coat over one arm.

"Kara," he said. "Once whites get stained, especially like this, the only way to get them back to their original white self is bleach. Even then, it's not guaranteed they'll turn back fully white."

"But…" Kara trailed off, her heart dropping and her anxiety skyrocketing. "That can't be! We have an anti-spacecraft gun on the roof, a nuclear reactor in the basement and alien technology from all reaches of the universe locked away in the armory, yet we don't have something to change this back to white except for bleach!?"

"Woah, woah, woah now!" Winn said backing up a few steps, fearfully holding up the pink lab coat up in front of him like a shield. "Don't shoot the messenger! You came to me first after all!"

Frustrated, Kara rubbed a hand over her face, the heat from her impending Heat Vision dissipating.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "I know."

A sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Kara's shoulders slumped forward as she trudged over to Alex's lab couch and sat down, defeated. Of all the things she could fight against, apparently laundry was the one thing that would be the death of her.

"Hey," Winn said, sitting down next to Kara. He pulled her in for a side hug. "Hey, it's okay. We'll get this figured out. Okay?"

Kara didn't reply, merely nodding as she thought about all of the ways she could apologize to Alex for this.

"If you don't mind me asking," Winn said, breaking Kara out of her thoughts. "How did it get like this? You said it was originally white."

At that question, Kara rubbed a hand over her face again.

"I came looking for Alex earlier," Kara began, glancing down at the pink lab coat next to her. "And found it on the floor next to her desk. Seeing as my cape smelled a bit funky from the alien fight earlier this morning, and the lab coat looked a bit grungy from being on the floor, I decided to wash it together with my cape while I waited for her to come back."

Kara looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It's been rough for Alex lately, you know?" Kara said, playing with the hem of her sleeve. "Breaking up with Maggie, and all of this other stuff. So I thought I'd do something nice for her. I didn't notice anything was wrong until I took it out of the washer."

"Makes sense," Winn said, nodding in agreement.

A pause.

"Wait," the DEO agent said. "We have laundry facilities at the DEO?"

Kara gave Winn a look.

"You knew about the nuclear reactor in the basement but you didn't know about laundry on the twenty-second floor?"

"Excuse me," Winn retorted indignantly. "Unlike some people, I actually do my own laundry at home."

"Uh huh," Kara smirked, her heavy mood lifting if only for a little bit. "Why do I get the feeling it's not actually you doing your laundry but your Mom?"

Winn scoffed.

"I'll have you know that she's only done my laundry once! Once!" he exclaimed. "And that was only after the whole thing with Dad's psycho apprentice and the flying monkey toys."

"If you say so," Kara said with a chuckle.

"I do," Winn huffed, looking all the bit of a ruffled bird in Kara's opinion. "Besides, how did you even know about the laundry level? It's not like the DEO has a brochure advertising these things."

"How do you think I've been cleaning my suit all this time?" Kara countered, raising an eyebrow at him. "This thing doesn't exactly fit in my laundry machine at home you know."

"Well, I just thought-"

Winn eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You've been throwing your suit in the laundry machine!?" he squawked, absolutely horrified and revolted at the same time.

"Pretty much every week," Kara said as a matter of fact. "If not more than that. You'd be surprised how fast this thing gets dirty."

"You can't just throw my baby in a washing machine!" Winn whined. "It's delicate!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, Kara just shook her head, turning her gaze to the spot next to sister's desk where she originally found the lab coat.

"What were you doing washing your cape and the lab coat together anyways?" Winn continued. "Don't you know you're not supposed to wash reds and whites together? That's like a universal law somewhere!"

"I know that!" Kara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "But my cape has been blown up, set on fire, and drowned, and nothing happened to it. How was I supposed to know a simple wash would finally make it run?!"

Running a hand through her hair, Kara proceeded to pace the length of Alex's lab, the tension in her shoulders palpable. Sensing her obvious frustration, Winn opted for a different line of questioning.

"How come you didn't wash them separately?" he asked.

A huff.

"There was only one washing machine free at the time," Kara said in annoyance. "And I practically had to arm wrestle Agent Vasquez to use it first. Did you know Tuesdays are designated DEO laundry days?"

"Really?" Winn said, blinking in surprise. "That's just… huh."

"Yeah," Kara said, finally calming down some. "Weird, right? Like why of all days does it have to be Tuesday? Why not like Friday? Or the weekend?"

"Bad guys hate Tuesdays just as much as they hate Mondays?" Winn lamely offered.

Kara sighed.

"You know," Winn continued. "I always wondered about that. The whole bad guy rationale about when they decide to do bad stuff. Take for instance-"

At the sound of a familiar heartbeat quickly approaching, Kara's head snapped towards the source of the sound. Her X-ray vision piercing through the walls, Kara easily spied the lithe form of her sister, Alex currently looking down at something on her phone as she walked towards her lab. How her sister made it this far without Kara noticing earlier, Kara had no idea. What she did know however was that she was out of time. And with no solution to her current dilemma, and Alex already too close for her to escape without being caught, there was only one thing she could do now.

Rao, this was not going to be pretty.

"I'm mean, like really?" Winn's voice filtered back into Kara's consciousness. "Who the heck-"

"Winn," she interrupted, her lips pressed together in a fine line.

"Hmm?" Winn said, looking at her expectantly. "What's up?"

"Not what," Kara said, giving her friend an apologetic look. "Who."

"Who?" Winn echoed before his eyes widened in realization. "No..."

"I'm sorry?" Kara offered in weak consolation.

No sooner had she said that, there was the beep outside the door and a second later, Alex came striding into her lab.

* * *

Alex froze.

"Do I even want to know?"

When Alex decided to pass by her personal DEO lab to pick up some paperwork, this was not what she envisioned she'd be walking into. That being Winn and Kara. Acting all… weird. And was that a pink lab coat in Winn's hand?

"This is not what it looks like-" Winn started.

"I can totally explain-" Kara said at the same time Winn spoke.

Blinking at the two of them as they stared at each other startled, Alex closed her eyes before rubbing her forehead with a sigh.

"Alright," she said, tucking her cellphone away in her back pants pocket. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Spit it out. What's going on?"

Winn immediately looked at Kara, Kara looking back at him before turning towards Alex.

"Well?"

Giving Winn a once over, it pleased Alex quite a bit when the other DEO agent flinched under her gaze. No doubt he remembered what happened last time. Chewing on the inside of her cheek as she fought to keep a straight face, Alex turned to her sister, Kara looking clearly torn between spilling the beans and saying nothing at all.

Alex internally smirked.

This was going to be so much fun.

"Do I need to remind you both what happened last time?" Alex said, uncrossing her arms from her chest to rest her hands on her hips instead.

At that question, Winn cowered behind Kara, clutching at the pink lab coat in his hands tightly. Focusing on the article of clothing in Winn's hands, Alex swore she'd seen that before from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

"Well…" Kara began, drawing Alex's attention to her fidgeting hands. "It's a funny story actually…"

Meeting her sister's gaze dead on, Alex waited for whatever fantastical story the Kryptonian was going to dazzle her with only to be left with nothing. Kara, for her part, floundered for the better part of thirty seconds, her mouth opening and closing, not a single sound coming out.

"Kara, what-"

"I'm so sorry!" Kara exclaimed in an explosion of movement.

Alex blinked in surprise as the pink lab coat was suddenly thrust at her as a peace offering.

"PleasedontblameWinnitwasmyfaultIfoundthelabcoatbutitwasdirtyandsowasmycapesoIwashedthemtogeteherinthelaundryandturneditpinkandImsosorrybecauseIknowJeremiahleftittoyouandthisisallmyfaultpleasedontbemad!"

Had this been anyone else, the words coming out of Supergirl's mouth would have sounded like absolute gibberish. Another language even. To Alex however, who grew up with this alien girl and was used to such outbursts every so often, it took her but a moment to decipher her sister's ramblings.

Lab coat. Supergirl's cape. Laundry. Turned pink. Jeremiah. Please don't be mad.

Was that what this was all about? Some random lab coat they'd found? Wait. Kara mentioned Jeremiah. How was he involved in all of this?

Looking between the two of them, and then to the pink lab coat again, Alex finally spotted the breast pocket of the thing, and the initials marked on it.

Oh.

Oh! Now it all made sense.

Alex burst out laughing.

"K-Kara," Winn stuttered, staring at Alex wide eyed. "I think you broke her."

Laughing even harder at that comment, Alex would have fallen over completely had it not been for her sister's steadying grip on her arm.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, terrified.

"Dr. Hamilton!" Winn exclaimed in a panic, racing past them. "Dr. Hamilton!"

Alex grabbed Winn's arm before he dashed out of reach and yanked him back.

"Winn!" she laughed. "Stop. Stop! You're overreacting!"

"Says the girl who is laughing like a maniac right now," Winn retorted, looking stiff with fright in Alex's grip. "Please don't hurt me!"

Following his panic-stricken glance downwards to the hand she had on his arm, Alex released Winn, the tech nerd cowering behind Kara again.

"Alex, you-" Kara jumped in before things could take a turn for the worst.

"It's fine," Alex said, not making a move towards either of them. Seriously, if she'd have known this was what was awaiting her in her lab, Alex would have come here sooner. She really needed a good laugh after the week she'd been having.

"Don't worry," Alex said, smiling at the both of them. "I'm not mad at you. Either of you."

"But-"

"This isn't Dad's," Alex cut off her sister before something else could be misunderstood.

"But-what?" Kara stuttered, absolutely baffled.

"This lab coat is not Dad's," Alex repeated.

"But if it's not Jeremiah's," Winn finally piped up, looking down at the lab coat in his hands. "Whose own is it?"

"Mine."

"Yours?" Both Kara and Winn echoed.

"But the initials-"

"Stand for _Junior Doctor_ ," Alex finished for them. Staring at their blank faces, Alex chuckled before continuing.

"In med school," she explained. "All first year interns were given lab coats like this one, as a sort of initiation. If you survived the first year, you'd get your official lab coat with your name on it the next year. I found that while I was cleaning out my lab yesterday and threw it in the corner until I could decide what to do with it."

The collective sigh of relief from both Winn and Kara almost made Alex cackle.

"If I'd known you were so eager to add some colour to it," Alex continued, waving to the object in question. "I would have gladly given it to you."

Kara had the decency to look sheepish.

"I have to say," Alex said, taking the garment from Winn to inspect it. "Pink doesn't actually look all that bad. Maybe I should swap out my typical wardrobe for pink instead."

"Really?!"

Winn looked absolutely horrified at that comment. Kara, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic. Alex gave them both a look followed by a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"I think pink looks good on you," Kara said, earning her an eye roll. "Yet _someone_ refuses to wear the colour."

"Sorry Sis," Alex said, her smirk playful. "You're the one who rocks pink, not me."

"And here I thought Kara was the weird one," Winn muttered to himself.

Alex heard it anyhow.

"What was that Schott?"

"I need to get back to work?" the other DEO agent squeaked, looking ready to wet himself.

Smiling to herself, Alex nodded to the door. "No one's stopping you."

With that said, Winn smiled wearily, said his goodbyes and darted out of the door without a look back.

Alex blinked, staring at the door to her personal lab as it closed. "Did you know Winn could run that fast?"

"To be fair," Kara said, drawing Alex's attention to her. "You can be quite scary when you're ready."

Alex laughed.

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Nope!" Kara replied, laughing alongside her.

"You know," Alex said, once their giggles died down. She lifted up the pink lab coat again and turned in over in her hands. "Even if this did belong to Dad, and this happened to it, I wouldn't have been mad at you. You know that right?"

"Really?" Kara asked, Alex frowning at the slight waver of vulnerability heard in her sister's voice.

Without hesitation, Alex pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Kara," she said, squeezing the Kryptonian tightly.

It was so easy to forget Kara was anything but super underneath her suit. To the outside world, Kara was a hero. Unbreakable. But to Alex, she would always remember the scared, vulnerable little girl who was brought to them by Superman all those years ago.

"You are my sister," Alex said, rubbing her sibling's back. "And I love you. No matter what."

While Kara had matured into a beautiful, strong woman at this point, there were always times, like now, when that scared, little girl shone through. And when she did, Alex was always there to remind her that she wasn't alone. That she was wanted.

"Even if-" Kara started to protest.

"No matter what," Alex repeated.

Pulling back to face her super sibling, Alex tucked a lock of hair around Kara's ear.

"Clothes, books, _things_ can be replaced," Alex said before the superhero could argue any further. "But you-"

Alex poked Kara in the family crest with her finger.

"You can't be," she said. "There is only one of you. And if I had to choose between having all of the things in the world and you, I'd always choose you. Never forget that."

"Aww, Alex," Kara said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you too."

Allowing herself to be pulled into another hug, Alex smiled when Kara squeezed her tight.

"Love you too, Sis," she said. "Always."

 **EXTRA**

"I still can't believe you managed to do this," Alex said, looking down at the pink lab coat in her hands again.

"Alex," Kara whined. "How was I supposed to know my cape would run in the wash?"

"Maybe you wouldn't have," Alex said. "But you do know you're not supposed to wash reds with whites."

That comment was met with a super pout.

"You know," Alex said, not the least bit phased by her sister's puppy eyes. "If you were so worried I'd freak out about it, why didn't you try bleaching it?"

Kara looked at her aghast.

"Hello!" the superhero said. "It would have bleached the embroidery on the pocket too."

"You know there's bleach for colours too, right?" Alex asked.

Kara's eyes went wide. "There is?"

Alex face palmed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there you have it! Lol._

 _So, I have no idea what colour Jeremy Jordan's (Winslow Schott's actor) eye colour is. After googling it, some sites say it's green, others say it's blue, and others say it's gray. Seeing as how quite a few sites stated his eye colour was green, I'm going with that. XD_

 _I know the DEO walls are lined with lead, as confirmed in Season 2, but let's just say, for the purposes of this drabble, non-classified areas of the DEO are not lead lined. :P_

 _I don't claim to know how initiation works in med school. For the purposes of this drabble, I totally made the jacket initiation thing up._

 _As for the whole colours bleach thing, let's just say in their panic, Winn and Kara totally forgot about that handy fact. Or maybe they just don't do laundry enough to know there is a bleach for colours. I'll let you the reader decide. XD_


End file.
